Big Time Family
by GhostGirlMD
Summary: Lacey Willow Mitchell was born on September 8th, 2010 to Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts. This is their story.
1. She's your daughter

Name: Big Time Parents

Disclaimer: Nothing mentioned in this story is mine. Except for Lacey

Summary: Lacey Willow Mitchell was born on September 8th, 2011 to Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts, both 16. This is their story.

Notes: None

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Logan made sure to shut the door quietly. Gustavo had made him stay later than all of the other guys so that he could work on his dancing and it was now 10 at night. He was starving and hoped that they had saved him some food from dinner. It was fish stick friday.<p>

Walking in and setting his coat on the counter he saw James sitting on the couch. Lacey was in his arms and he was feeding her. Camille was asleep next to him. Lacey was a month old now but still got her days and nights confused. She slept all day and was awake all night, a habit that was proving hard to break.

James looked over at Logan and smiled at him.

"How was dance practice?" he asked.

"Good. When did Camille fall asleep?" Logan asked, getting a plate out of the cupboard.

"An hour ago. Lace was asleep for a while but when she woke up I didn't want her to wake Camille so I decided to play my uncle role," James stood up, walking over to Logan, Lacey still in his arms.

Logan smiled, nibbling at his food. James was the only one, asides from Camille and Logan, that Lacey would let feed her. She had preferences for everything. If she was going to sleep, she wanted Kendall. If she was playing, she wanted Carlos. If she was being fed, she wanted James. And, for some reason, she cried everytime Jo held her. That was something that Jo hated, seeing as she loved Lacey like her own child.

"She really does love you," Logan said.

"She loves everyone. And she'll learn to love Jo, eventually."

Lacey spit out her bottle and turned her head so she was looking at her dad. James moved her, burped her, and then set her back in her previous position.

"You're good at baby-sitting," Logan complimented.

"She's just easy to baby-sit. Although, I have noticed that if she's crying, she only wants Katie to hold her."

"Doesn't shock me. She seems to really like Katie."

Logan washed his plate and walked around the counter, taking Lacey from James. Lacey smiled and giggled when he took her, something she always did when he held her.

"She's a daddys girl. No doubt about it," James said.

"I hope Griffin doesn't get on us about another tour to make up for the one we walked out on." Logan moved to go and sit on the couch. He patted Camille on the shoulder, told her to go to bed, and watched as she made her way to her bedroom, still half asleep.

James went and sat down next to him. "He shouldn't. I mean, he's a sucker for baby's. The minute he sees Lacey he should realize that he would be unfare to seperate you two."

"I sure hope so. Gustavo certainly is a sucker for her. I've never seen him happier than he is when he holds her."

"Yeah. You should've knocked Camille up earlier," James said, laughing.

Logan shot him a look. "Be quiet. The only way it could've been earlier was by like, two weeks. Hey, where are the guys? I know they can't be asleep yet. Where's Mama Knight and Katie, for that matter?"

"Mama Knight had a date," James said, waggling his eyebrows. "Katie is over at this girls house. They met at school and I think her name is Kristie. Carlos took Stephanie out for dinner and a movie and Kendall and Jo are back in Kendall's bedroom."

Logan groaned. "I have to share that bedroom. And Lacey is in my room tonight. I don't want to go to bed thinking about what they did in there."

"Calm down. Just because you had sex with your girlfriend doesn't mean Kendall is doing it with Jo."

Almost on cue there was the sound of a headboard hitting a wall from the back bedroom. Logan looked at him.

"Told ya. And don't say sex around Lacey. She's little," Logan said, using his dad voice.

"Dude, she's been asleep since we sat down." James said.

Logan looked down at Lacey and, sure enough, she was asleep. He smiled, noticing how her bottom lip stuck out when she slept. He went and put her down in her bouncy chair before going back over to James.

"Kendall better not get her pregnant," Logan said.

"Yeah. Mama Knight wouldn't be cool with two crying babies in the house."

"Especially if one started calling her 'grandma'."

* * *

><p>Jo left the apartment around eleven, but Logan didn't go to bed until eleven thirty. James had stayed up with him, and so had Carlos, once he got home. They had talked about how Stephanie had dragged him to a chick flick movie and they had actually sat and watched the entire thing, much to Carlos's dismay. The two finally went to bed when Lacey started getting fussy from all the laughter.<p>

Logan went over and picked her up out of her chair, rocking her slowly until she finally fell back into a deep sleep. He went into his and Kendall's room, closing the door behind him. At the foot of his bed was a basinet, which was white with a pink ribbon running around it. A changing table was next to his dresser by the door.

Logan set Lacey down in the bassinet and then went to change into his pajamas. Once her was in the bathroom he and Kendall shared he heard Lacey start crying.

"I got her," Kendall called.

Logan smiled, slipped on his pajamas and walked out. Kendall was sitting on his bed, Lacey in his arms. He was rocking her back and forth slowly, humming lightly as he did. She was still whimpering, but they were getting softer and softer while she watched her honorary uncle with intense focus.

"Wow, she never looks at me that intensly," Logan said, sitting across from Kendall on his own bed.

"You're always with her. She knows everything about you, believe it or not. She's your daughter. She's half you. Me, I'm different. She's still figuring me out." Kendall moved some of her hair out of her face and Lacey promptly grabbed onto his finger.

"I guess you're right," Logan said, yawning.

Kendall looked at him. "Dude, go to sleep. Gustavo practically killed you today. Lacey will fall asleep soon and then I'll go to bed."

"But, Kendall..."

"Don't say you feel bad. This is what friends are for. And don't say that Camille doesn't get the same help when it's her night. Because I know for a fact that Carlos helps her out."

Logan smiled and looked at his daughter, who was still studying Kendall.

"Ok. But, if you need anything, wake me up."

"Fine. Now, sleep before I hit you," Kendall said.

Lacey giggled and Logan smiled. "Daddy getting hurt is funny," he said.

"Always will be."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: You're spying on my sex life? In the first chapter?**_

_**Me: Yepp. :)**_

_***Logan and James start laughing***_

_**Me: What's so funny?**_

_**James: *wiping away a tear* It's good to have you back.**_


	2. Please don't cry

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Camille pulled her car into visitor parking at Rocque records and turned off the engine. She had told Logan that she would come by and they could go get lunch together, since they had barely seen each other lately. She got out and went around the back. Lacey was asleep in her carseat. She was in a little pink dress, the one that was Camille's favorite. It was pink checked with a green butterfly over her heart. It had a matching pink hat with the same butterfly.<p>

Camille undid the car seat and grabbed the diaper bag before heading up to the fifth floor of Rocque Records. Once she was in the lobby she set Lacey down on the floor in front of the couch and sat down. It wasn't long before Kelly rushed in, paperwork in hand, looking like she late to the recording session. But she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Camille. Her face lit up when she saw the sleeping baby in the carrier.

"She's gotten so big," Kelly said softly. She set her papers down on the coffee table and walked over, sitting down next to Camille.

"Yeah, she certainly has. I can't believe you haven't seen her since she was born. You should've come over," Camille said.

"I didn't want to be pushy," Kelly said. Lacey's eyes opened slowly and she yawned. Kelly smiled ear to ear and looked at Camille. "Can I hold her?" she asked.

"Of course," Camille said, bending down to unhook her daughter. She picked her up and handed her to her 'Aunt Kelly'. Kelly's heart melted as soon as Lacey was in her arms.

"She looks like...well, actually..." Kelly faultered.

"She looks like James, I know. We're still trying to figure out why," Camille said, leaning back.

Kelly laughed slightly. "I didn't want to sound rude by saying that, but she does. All except for the eyes. You can definitely tell that she's Logans, but she looks a lot like James."

Camille nodded, yawning. "I'm exhausted. She hasn't learned day from night quite yet. She's getting better though."

Kelly looked at her, nothing but seriousness in her eyes. "Let me keep her during lunch. You and Logan go out together."

Camille's eyes opened wide at the offer. She hadn't let anyone keep Lacey when she wasn't there. She was the definition of over protective. But, for some reason, she knew that Kelly would be a good first baby sitter.

"Um, ok. That sounds great," she said.

Kelly smiled and looked down at Lacey, who was playing with Kelly's necklace. "You're going to spend lunch time with Auntie Kelly!" she said happily. She looked back at Camille. "Wanna go watch the guys record?" she asked.

Camille nodded happily. "Sure."

* * *

><p>It only took fifteen minutes to wrap up before taking a break for lunch. Kelly spent the entire time happily oohing and cooing at Lacey. Camille fell asleep in her chair, leaning against the table to hold her head up. It wasn't until Logan woke her up that she knew they were done. Soon, everyone left the building, leaving Lacey, Kelly, and Gustavo alone.<p>

"You have to admit it, Gustavo. She's adorable," Kelly said, following Gustavo to his office.

"She is cute. She looks like James, though," he said, sitting down behind his desk, ruffling through papers.

Kelly nodded. "Apparently everyone thinks so. But you look like your daddy, don't you? Yes you do!" Kelly said, looking at Lacey. Lacey simply looked back up at her, confused by Kelly's suddenly squeaky and happy voice.

"You're going to scare her," Gustavo said.

Kelly looked at him. "Like you would be able to make her laugh." the way she said it was almost like a challenge.

Gustavo looked at her. "I would before you would," he said matter-o-factly.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Hold her, then," she said.

"No way," Gustavo answered.

"Why not?"

"Holding babies freaks me out. They're so small and...breakable."

Kelly smiled. "You're scared," she stated bluntly.

"I am not! I'm just uncomfortable." Gustavo looked away from Kelly's accusing stare.

"Ok. Hey, watch her for a second. I have to run to the bathroom." Kelly set Lacey down in her car seat, which was on top of the desk, and walked out of the room.

Gustavo looked at the baby and Lacey looked back at him, her big brown eyes scanning him for any sign that they had met before. She didn't find anything and her lip started to quiver.

"Don't cry. Please don't cry," Gustavo said. He was terrified that she would start screaming and Kelly would come in and yell at him for upsetting her.

Lacey started whimpering and squirming around. Gustavo pulled her car seat closer to him. He took in a deep breath and picked her up, holding her close to him. She looked up at him, her eyes still holding tears. Her little hand went and rested itself on his chest and she smiled up at him.

"Hey, you smiled," Gustavo said.

Lacey kicked her feet happily. Gustavo smiled down at her, but looked up when he heard laughter. There, in the doorway, was Kelly, holding her phone up.

"You did _not_ take a picture," Gustavo said.

"Oh, yes. I did."

* * *

><p><em><strong>All(except Gustavo): AWWWWWWWWWWW!<strong>_

_**Me: I thought that it would elicit that reaction.**_

_**James: Ooh, you used a big word!**_

_**Me: Shut up. Oh and, Carlos, tell them the big news.**_

_**Carlos: Hello readers, subscribers and reviewers...**_

_**Kendall: WHY DOES HE GET TO SAY THE BIG NEWS!**_

_**Carlos: She loves me more than you. *sticks out his tongue***_

_**Me: *rolls eyes* Kendall say the first part, Carlos say the last part.**_

_**Kendall: *smiling* Our wonderful author has decided that she is going to change the name of our story.**_

_**Carlos: To, Big Time Family.**_

_**James: Because that's what we really are.**_

_**Logan: A family.**_

_**Me: NO ADLIBBING!**_


	3. We can fix this

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Date night. Two words that held a lot of excitement for everyone in apartment 2J. Mama Knight had a date with her new beau, Lance Canter. He was the CEO of Canter Enterprises. Don't get too excited, they only make lightbulbs. Katie was going on her first real date with Kyle. He was taking her out to a movie. Kendall wasn't too happy about it, but Mama Knight had made him promise to leaver her alone. He had reluctantly agreed.<p>

Carlos was going out to a mini golfing with Stephanie and Kendall was taking Jo to RENT in the park, something she didn't know about yet. James was going out with a girl named Sarah. She was tall, blonde and skinny. Just like all the other girls that James took out.

Logan and Camille had a different kind of date night. There night would consist of getting Lacey fed, changed, and into her crib. Then, if she stayed quiet, they would rent a movie and fall asleep half way through due to baby induced 's what happened every Friday night.

It was seven o'clock. Katie and Kyle had been gone for half an hour and Mama Knight was just about to leave. Carlos and Stephanie had been gone since six and Kendall and Jo had literally just walked out the door. That's when James flopped down on the couch next to Camille.

"I have dinner reservations at a fancy French restaurant and tickets to go and see that new lovey dovey movie, Last Words. Sarah cancelled on me so I want to give them to you and Logan," he said, not wasting any time.

Camille looked at him. She was currently in her favorite pajamas, ducky pants and a bright blue t-shirt, her hair was up in a messy bun and she was trying to convince Lacey that it was a good idea to eat. In return, Lacey kept spitting out her bottle and the milk that had made its way into her mouth.

"You honestly think that I can go out for the night? Are you from Mars?" Camille asked, slightly pissed off.

"Camille, you and Logan are excellent parents. You guys do nothing for yourselves. This would be good for you," James said.

"We went to lunch a week ago!"

James sighed and turned so that he was facing Camille. "For fifteen minutes. Camille, go out for the night. I'll watch Lacey. You need a stress free night. Plus, I have a key to a hotel room." James winked at her and Camille scoffed. She didn't want Logan to see her naked anytime soon. Lacey had succeeded in ruining her body. But, a night out did sound like fun.

Camille bit her bottom lip. She was just about to refuse again when Lacey started coughing and successfully covered the front of her onesie and the front of Camille's shirt with spit up.

"What time does the movie start?"

* * *

><p>Logan and Camille left at eight. Logan was in black slacks and a white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He had his jacket for when they would go to dinner, which was after the movie. Camille was in a red skirt that fell just above her knee and went away from her body and a white blouse. She had on low red heels and her hair was done perfectly. She looked one hundred times different than she had an hour before.<p>

"Call us if you need anything," Camille said, giving Lacey one more kiss before walking out the door.

Logan held the door for her and then turned to James. "Don't call," he whispered, winking.

James laughed and kicked the door shut behind Logan. Lacey was in arms, her head resting on his chest, like she always did when she was getting sleepy. James walked in Logan's room and set her down in her bassinet. He moved to go and get her pajamas out of her dresser when she started crying. The night had just begun.

* * *

><p>"This is really nice," Camille said, sipping at her water and twirling her noodles around her fork.<p>

Logan smiled at her. "It is. I feel bad for James though. He was cancelled on and spit up on in one night."

"Knowing the girls he dates, he would've gotten spit up on anyway," Camille said.

Both of them fell into a fit of laughter, which earned them dirty looks from other people.

"I love you, Camille." Logan smiled at her, wiping a tear away from his eye.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>James paced back and forth in the apartment, Lacey in his arms, humming softly. She was wimpering quietly and hand a death grip on his shirt.<p>

"Please calm down, baby. Please," James said softly.

Lacey had the hiccups, which she hated, and she had wasted no time telling James about it. She was shaking with her little baby hiccups and crying whenever a hard one came. James had tried everything that he could think of to get her to calm down, but nothing had worked.

Suddenly the whimpering stopped and James looked at Lacey, her head resting on his chest again. She looked at him and he recognized that look in her eyes. The look that always came before she spit up.

"Oh God."

* * *

><p>Camille stumbled out to the car, holding onto Logan and laughing.<p>

"I cannot believe that they gave us champagne! I mean, they know we're underage," Camille said, leaning against Logan as he opened the car.

"It's because they recognized us as celebrities. They even said that. Now, get in the car," Logan said, taking Camille's hand.

Camille stopped and spun around to look at Logan. She leaned forward and captured her lips with his own. She wound her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer to him. Maybe it was the champagne still lingering on her lips or the fact that they hadn't kissed like this in a long time, but Logan's mind went blank.

He rested his hands on her hips and deepened the kiss, making Camille smile. He pulled himself away from her reluctantly and smiled.

"Wanna go to the hotel?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, how much can you possibly spit up?" James rushed into the kitchen to grab more paper towels and a hand towel.<p>

The door to 2J opened and James looked to see who it was. It was Katie.

"Whoa, you look terrible," she said, looking James up and down.

James did truley look terrible. His hair was sticking up at odd angles, probably from all the times he had pulled at it in frustration. His shirt had spit up on it and he looked extremely tired with red rings around his eyes.

"Lacey is sick and I don't know what to do," James said.

Katie looked over at the living room. Lacey was sitting in her bouncey chair in her diaper and she was crying hysterically. Katie walked over and sat down on the floor in front of her.

"We can fix this," she said.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	4. Something felt wrong

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>It was eight o'clock in the morning on Saturday. Logan and Camille where snuggled close to each other in the hotel room that James had given to them and they were both fast asleep. Their date night had been perfect and exactly what they needed. Not only had it let them have alone time together, it also let them sleep, which they had missed.<p>

But, the sleep didn't last much longer. Logans phone started vibrating and ringing loudly. He opened his eyes and groaned. He looked at his phone on the bedside table and reached for it, trying not to wake Camille who was using his chest as her pillow. He grabbed the phone and looked at the screen. It was James.

"Hello?" Logan answered groggily.

"Your daughter has not stopped crying in four hours. _Four hours_," James said. He sounded exhausted and desperate.

Logan yawned and nudged Camille to wake her up. "Have you tried feeding and changing her?" he asked.

"I'm not stupid, Logan. I've done everything. I've even given her to Katie. She will not stop crying. Plus, Mama Knight took her temperature and she has a slight fever. And she keeps throwing up on me. Please come home."

Logan nudged Camille again and this time she rolled off of him and onto her stomach. "We'll be there soon," Logan said.

He hung up and kissed Camille on the cheek. "Honey, wake up. We have to go back to reality."

Camille groaned and burried her face in her pillow. "I don't wanna."

Logan smiled. "Lacey is sick and keeps throwing up. We have to make her feel better."

Camille rolled over and sat up. She looked at Logan and smiled. "It was nice while it lasted," she said.

"Yes it was."

* * *

><p>When Logan and Camille got home, it was utter chaos. Lacey was screaming, Mama Knight was holding her, Katie was cleaning up Lacey's bouncy chair and James was sitting on the floor crying.<p>

Camille rushed over to Mama Knight and took Lacey from her. Mama Knight smiled and rested her head against the back of the couch. Logan went over and stood next to Camille.

"Where is everyone else?" he asked.

"They couldn't stand the noise so they camped out in the lobby. I don't know where they are now," Mama Knight said.

Logan nodded and took over the task of cleaning the bouncy chair, letting Katie go over and try to comfort the crying James.

"How long has James been crying?" Camille asked. Lacey was started to calm down, the obvious comfort she felt while being held by her mother working its wonders.

"About twenty minutes. He was holding her and she spit up on him for like, the twentieth time, and he just lost it. That's when mom came out and took Lacey from him," Katie said.

James leaned over and wrapped the tween in a bear hug. She looked at Camille and made a face that said, "He's a wreck." Camille nodded in agreement.

"How high was her temperature?" Logan asked, standing up from the floor.

"Only 99 degrees. I think she has that stomach virus that's been going around the Palm Woods," Mama Knight said.

"Logan, will you run to the store and get some baby medicine?" Camille asked, going to sit down next to Mama Knight.

"Yeah. I'll be back as quick as I can."

* * *

><p>Getting to the store wasn't the hard part. Getting back was ridiculous. Logan got stuck in traffic and, what should have been a ten minute trip, was turning into a thirty minute trip. Finally the cars started moving and Logan moved forward. He was just about to cross an intersection when something felt wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: What was wrong? What happened? Tell me! Tell me!**_

_**Me: Calm down, you'll find out next chapter.**_

_**James: Are you killing him off? Are you?**_

_**Me: No! He's my favorite...**_

_**Camille: That was a weird place to leave it.**_

_**Me: I know. But it's for suspense.**_

_**Camille: It worked.**_


	5. At least I'm not dead

_**There's so much adrenaline rushing through you that you remember being in the accident but you don't remember any of the details. ~ Brooke Langton**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: So, I liked what I did with the quotes in the last series. So...I'm going to start doing them again. :) And this chapter is up so quickly because xXBrittanyXx threatened to stab me with her lethal spork...

* * *

><p>It had been an hour and a half since Logan left. Camille had finally gotten Lacey to fall asleep and James had stopped crying. Mama Knight and Katie had fallen asleep as soon as Lacey had settled down and now Camille was just waiting for Logan to get back. She was really starting to worry about him.<p>

She and James were sitting at the kitchen counter, playing a hand of cards and waiting for Logan when Camille's phone went off. She looked at the screen and got concerned when she didn't know who it was. She pressed talk and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hello, Ms. Roberts?" a man asked.

"Yes, this is she." Camille looked at James and noticed concern on his face as well.

"Ms. Roberts, this is Officer Michael Franklyn. Logan Mitchell was involved in a car accident and has been taken to the hospital. You were his emergency contact," Officer Franklyn explained.

"Which hospital?"

"LA General. He should still be in the ER when you arrive."

"Thank you." Camille hung up and rushed over to the couch, shaking Mama Knight.

Mama Knight opened her eyes slowly but shot upright when she saw how scared Camille looked.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Logan was in a car accident. I need to go down to the hospital and I need you to come with me since you're his guardian." Camille was panicking.

Mama Knight stood up and slip on a pair of shoes. "James, watch Katie and Lacey. We'll be back as soon as we can," she instructed.

"Call me when you know something," James said, concern laced through his voice.

"Of course," Camille said. And with that, she and Mama Knight were out of the house.

* * *

><p>"I can't let you back there. It's against our rules. You'll have to wait until Mr. Mitchell is moved into his own room or until he is released," a young blonde nurse told Mama Knight when they arrived at the hospital.<p>

"Now, I don't want to sound rude, considering I just met you, but I don't give a shit about your rules. Logan Mitchell is sixteen years old and I'm his guardian. Legally, you have to let me back there to see him! He has a daughter at home and his girlfriend is crying so hard that she can barely breath. Now, either you let me back there or I will rip your throat out. Deal?"

The nurse looked at Mama Knight and quickly hit the buzzer to open the ER doors. Mama Knight grabbed Camille's arm and pulled her into the back. They were directed down the hall and to the left and soon they were standing in front of the curtain that Logan was behind. A nurse was in there with him so they waited until she left to see him. Once the nurse did leave, they both went in.

Logan had scrapes a scratches on his face and arms and his left leg was in a cast. He had a bruise on his left cheek and cut on his bottom lip. Camille burst into hysterical sobs when she saw him.

"Camille, honey. Stop crying. I'm fine. They're going to release me soon. Honey, please calm down," Logan said, wanting nothing more than to hold onto her and tell her everything was fine over and over again.

"I shouldn't've asked you to go to the store. I should've went. Logan, I'm so sorry," Camille said.

Mama Knight wrapped Camille in a hug and looked at Logan sadly. "Honey, are you ok?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "They gave me some meds for pain. They said that my leg isn't badly broken and should heal up quick."

"When are they letting you go home?" Mama Knight asked.

"The nurse left to get the doctors signature on my forms and then they'll give me crutches and I can leave. How's Lacey doing?"

Camille sniffled and wiped her eyes. "She's better. She fell asleep right before the officer called."

Logan smiled. "How's James?"

Camille laughed softly. "He stopped crying. He was beating me at cards. Mama Knight, will you call him and tell him Logan is going to be ok?"

"Of course." Mama Knight left, already dialing James's number. Camille went over and sat down next to Logans bed.

"You sure you're ok?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Don't worry about me. It wasn't a terrible accident," Logan said, smiling at her.

Camille looked at him. "Sure looks like it was."

"At least I didn't die," Logan said.

"Don't even joke about that!" Camille said.

"I'm sorry, baby. I promise you, I'll always be here for you. I'm not going anywhere."

Camille smiled. She knew he was right. This had just been too close of a call.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: I'M NOT DEAD!**_

_**Me: Of course not, we discussed this already.**_

_**Logan: I've learned not to believe you.**_

_**Me:...**_


	6. Baby's first beach trip

"_**Our memories of the ocean will linger on, long after our footprints in the sand are gone."-Anonymous**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: Thank you to XxSmileyxD for coming up with the idea for the next two chapters... I have to skip ahead because I don't have a lot of ideas for when Lacey is so young. She's six months old in this chapter :)

BTW Here's the breakdown of the ages of everyone, since it's been confusing me. LOL

**Camille** - 16 when she got pregnant, 17 when she had Lacey, will be 18 when Lacey turns one.  
><strong>Logan<strong> - 16 when Camille got pregnant, 17 when she had Lacey, will be 18 when Lacey turns one.  
><strong>James <strong>- 17 when Camille got pregnant, 17 when she had Lacey, will be 18 when Lacey turns one.  
><strong>Carlos - <strong>same as Logan  
><strong>Kendall <strong>- same as James  
><strong>Jo - <strong>same as James and Kendall  
><strong>Katie - <strong>12 when Camille got pregnant, 12 when she had Lacey, 13 when Lacey turns one.

* * *

><p>"Baby's first beach trip!" Camille said happily to Lacey, who was laying in the center of her mothers bed and looking rather confused by everything.<p>

Camille was packing up a rather large pink beach bag full of everything she thought would be needed. All the normal baby things, beach towels, sunblock, a little hat to keep the sun out of Lacey's eyes, a blanket to sit on, toys to keep Lacey occupied. Satified with what she had in the bag she looked back over at her daughter, who had rolled herself over and was now looking at Camille with a huge smile on her face.

"You're just a champion roller overer aren't you?" Camille said happily. She walked over and scooped Lacey up, giving her a kiss on the cheek before walking out into the living room. Logan was working on a research paper for school and he was busily typing on his computer.

"Hey, honey," he said, not looking up.

"Hi. You need to get ready. We're leaving in half an hour to meet everyone up there," Camille said, setting Lacey down on the her alphabet rug.

"I have everything I need layed out on my bed, which is really only swim trunks. Knowing you you have everything packed up and ready to go." Logan smiled and clicked Save on his computer. His work soomed into a little folder and her shut the computer.

"You know me too well," Camille said. She had on a pink coverup/dress and a purple bikini on underneith. Thanks to James being persistant and having her work out with him she almost looked like she did before Lacey was born.

Logan stood up and gave Camille a kiss on the cheek before heading towards his room to get ready. Lacey watched him leave and then went back to playing with her stuffed horse. She was sitting up by herself, something that still freaked Camille out.

"You're a little over achiever, aren't you?" she asked Lacey.

Lacey looked up at her mom, smiled, and threw the horse across the room.

* * *

><p>It took an hour for the small family to get down to the beach where the rest of their friends were. Lacey cooed and played with her feet the entire way, keeping herself happily busy.<p>

"I see Jo!" Camille said happily. She knew that whenever she went anywhere with the baby with more than just her and Logan that someone would scoop up Lacey and she wouldn't be seen again until she started crying or needed a diaper change.

Logan smiled and looked back at Lacey who was happily making spit bubbles. He parked the car and unlocked the doors, Camille hopping out to get the bags while he went to get Lacey.

"You go and see Jo, leave the bags with me. You deserve a day with her and Stephanie and, who's that new girl James brought?" Logan asked, pulling out the car seat.

"Lydia. She's really nice. Thank you Logie. I'll check up with you," Camille said, smiling.

"Don't worry about it." Logan smiled at Camille ran to see her friends. He felt a hand clasp over his shoulder and looked back to see Kendall smiling at him.

"First beach day with the baby," Kendall said.

Logan nodded. Lacey covered her face with her tiny hand and Logan pulled the shade screen day to hide her from the sun. She looked hesitantly up at her Uncle Kendall and then smiled and kicked her feet.

"You love me, don't you? Yes you do!" Kendall said happily. Lacey giggled and reached her little arms toward Kendall, who took the car seat from Logan, walking over to the shade under the umbrella James had set up.

Logan shook his head and followed his best friend over to the beach blanket. James and Carlos were snacking and laughing. The day had obviously become girls and boys. The boys couldn't even see where the girls had gone, which didn't both them.

Kendall unhooked Lacey and sat he down on his lap. She clapped her hands and watched them closely, trying to figure out how they made that noise. She looked very focused, something that made all four boys laugh.

"A little brainiac, just like her dad," James said.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with trying to figure things out," Logan said in defense for his and for Lacey.

"Eh, at least she's a cute little brainiac," Carlos said, poking at one of her feet, causing her look up at him and smile, reaching for her favorite playmate. Carlos took her and helped her stand up and bounce.

"That's because she looks like her Uncle James." James smiled and looked proud of himself.

Logan sighed. "Shut up. She's starting to look more like me and Camille!"

"Whatever. All I'm saying is that when I take her to the park and try to pick up girls, they all think she's mine and they say that she looks just like. She's my mini-me!"

"You use my daughter to score girls?" Logan asked, horrified.

James shrugged. "Only sometimes."

* * *

><p>After all the boys finished eating and Lacey finished eating a bottle of pear flavored baby mush, Kendall decided it was the perfect time to take Lacey and dip her feet in the water.<p>

"But it's only March! The weather might be nice but the water is probably still cold," Logan said, worried.

"Calm down, Logan. Jo and I walked through the water and it's warm. I wouldn't put Lacey in cold water." Kendall scooped up the little girl and put her little pink hat on her head. "You ready?" he asked her happily.

She smiled at him and pulled her hat, which he held on to to make sure it stayed on her head. Kendall started walking down the beach, Logan following close behind. "You sure?" he asked.

"Logan, feel the water," Kendall said, balancing Lacey on his hip. Logan dipped his feet in the water and looked at Kendall.

"You're right. Wait a minute. Let me get a camera," Logan said, running back to the blanket.

Kendall looked at Lacey and shook his head. "Your daddy is odd," he said.

Logan ran back down and smiled. "Ok."

Kendall lowered Lacey down and she pulled her feet up before they reached the water. Kendall could hear Logan taking pictures and he laughed quietly to himself. He sat down on the sand and kept Lacey standing. The tide came and splashed at her feet and she fell backwards on her butt. Kendall helped her stand up again and she giggled when the water touched her again.

"I think your daughter likes the beach," Kendall said.

Logan smiled. "I think so too," she said.

Lacey looked up at her dad and smiled. Logan lifted his camera and took a picture. When he looked back at the screen his face broke out into a smile. It was the best picture ever. A little, toothless smiley baby girl with the water around her ankles and her uncle helping her stand. This was the best day of Logans life.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: That was a beautiful picture.**_

_**Kendall: And you didn't want her in the water.**_

_**James: HEY! The author gave us a job and you guys aren't listening!**_

_**Me: Thank you, James. Now, I felt bad because I didn't update sooner.**_

_**Carlos: She's uber sorry.**_

_**Me: I am. So I made this short video for Big Time Changes. I don't think its my best but I figured I'd share it with you guys.**_

_**Logan: Here's the link: **__**.com/watch?v=OzD_HcSQ6gQ**__** Check it out!**_


	7. She looks so happy

_**Love one another and you will be happy. It's as simple and as difficult as that. ~Michael Leunig**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

Notes: I'm dedicating this chapter to **BTRlover96** since they requested some Lomille fluff. Also a shout of to **XxSmileyxD**for giving me the idea of bringing in Lacey's First Birthday :)

* * *

><p>It seemed like September 8th rolled around over night. All too soon it was Lacey's first birthday and everyone in 2J was getting ready for a party that the little one would never remember. But, the party was more for the enjoyment of her parents, who would be able to go back and show her how much fun she had.<p>

Mama Knight and Jo were working on making cookies and cupcakes while James and Carlos filled balloons and Katie and Kendall hung up streamers. Mama Knight had kicked Logan, Camille and Lacey out of the house while they were decorating. She wanted it all to be a huge surprise.

Now, Logan and Camille were sitting at a table in Chuck E. Cheese, watching Lacey play with buttons in the Teletubbie ride she was sitting in.

"She looks so happy," Camille said, smiling.

"She should. It's her first time here. She has to figure everything out. Hey, Stephanie is in the mouse costume today," Logan said.

Camille laughed. "How do you know?"

"Carlos told me when I told him we were coming here with Lacey. We should find her and get Lacey a birthday picture with Chuck E. Cheese."

Camille scanned the room and located the large dancing mouse, dressed in his normal basketball shorts and t-shirt with matching hat. She walked over to Lacey, who was happily pressing the pink button that made a ringing noise and bent down to look at her.

"Wanna go see a big mousey?" she asked happily.

Lacey looked at her questioningly and shook her head. "No." she said in her baby voice.

Lacey had become a master at three words already. No, yes, and Mama. She'd been working on Daddy but just called him Yes whenever she saw him. Camille found it cute, Logan couldn't wait to actually be called Daddy.

"It's Auntie Stephie," Logan said, walking up next to Camille.

"Yeah. Come, it'll be fun," Camille said, unstrapping her daughter and setting her on the ground. Lacey was a wobbly walker on her own but if she held onto someone's hand she had enough confidence to walk steadily at a slow pace.

Lacey grabbed onto Camille and they started walking toward Chuck E. When they got there Camille picked Lacey up and bounced her slightly. "Look, Lace. It's Chuck E. Cheese."

Lacey looked at the mouse and promptly started whimpering. Camille held her close and bounced her more. "Don't cry baby. He's not scary. He's nice."

Obviously Stephanie realized that Lacey was having no part of the 'nice mouse' in front of her and she backed away from the crying 1 year old and waved. Lacey forced herself to wave back but then hid her face in Camille's neck. After that, Stephanie walked away.

"I don't think she likes him," Logan said.

"I don't think so either."

* * *

><p>Lacey fell asleep on the ride back to the Palm Woods. Logan and Camille had called ahead and they still weren't allowed up in the apartment.<p>

"Where are we supposed to go? Lacey is asleep," Camille said, looking back at the sleeping little girl in her car seat.

"We could go and sit in Palm Woods Park. It's a nice day," Logan said, turning to head for the parking lot.

Camille sighed. "I guess so. She would love it when she wakes up."

"Yes she would."

Camille unbuckled her belt and opened her door once the car was parked. She gently unhooked Lacey from her carseat and waited for Logan to bring the stroller around. She put her down gently and buckled her in and grabbed the diaper bag before they headed across the street to the park.

"This is nice," Logan said, pushing Lacey along in her stroller.

"Yeah. I love this kind of stuff. Just us and Lacey. You think you'll ever want more kids?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. Maybe eventually. When we're older, of course."

"Yeah, definitely."

Logan looked at Camille, who was looking down at the ground as she walked.

"This isn't the part where you tell me that you're pregnant again, is it?" he asked.

"No, no. I'm not pregnant again. I've just been thinking a lot. I mean, I would love for Lacey to have a sibling one day, but by the time we think we'll be ready she'll be like, five or something."

"I was five when my first sister was born," Logan said.

Camille looked at him. "And you didn't feel weird about there being a new baby?"

"No, I loved it. Any younger than that and you get all the jealusey. I mean, there's jealusy no matter what but I understood that the baby needed different things than what I needed. And Lacey will understand too, whenever we decide to have more kids."

Camille smiled. They kept walking until they reached the new fountain that Bitters had put in to get more people into the park. More people meant more money for the venders which ultimately meant more money for him.

Logan stopped Lacey at a bench and locked the wheels of the stroller. Camille sat down but Logan stayed standing.

"Are you going to sit down?" she asked.

"Eventually. Camille, I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and there's something I think we need to think about." Logan stuck his hands in his pockets and Camille's heart sped up.

She coughed and sucked on her bottom lip for a moment. "Um, what is it?"

"Camille, I know we're only eighteen. I know we're young. But, if you think about things, then you have to realize how strong and mature we've been. I mean, we found out about Lacey when we were sixteen, she was born when we were seventeen. We've grown up a lot together."

Camille burst into tears and hid her face in her hands. Logan rushed over to her and knelt down, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong? What did I do?" Logan asked quickly.

"Are... you... breaking... up... with... me?" Camille asked through her hands.

"No!"

Camille wiped her eyes and looked at him. Logan smiled at her and went back to the diaper bag, which was attached to the back of the stroller. He rummaged around in it for a minute before walking back to her. He knelt down and smiled more.

"Camille, I never want to break up with you. I want to marry you," he said.

"What?" she asked.

Logan showed her a ring box. When he opened it he revealed an engagement ring with half moon diamonds to the sides of a blue sapphire, Lacey's birthstone.

"Oh my God," Camille said.

"Camille Roberts, will you marry me?" Logan asked.

Camille smiled from ear to ear. "Yes."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: They're getting married!**_

_**James: Yes! I'll finally be a best man!**_

_**Kendall: Um, no. That'll definitely be me. And Jo will be maid of honor.**_

_**Stephanie: What? How do you know?**_

_**Me: Shut up or Carlos will be best man and Katie will be maid of honor!**_

_***silence***_

_**Me: Now, the link to my website where you can see a picture of the ring is on my profile. Go to Photo Gallery and you'll see an album with the title of the story. Hope you like it! Also, go and vote in my wedding poll on my profile!**_


	8. I will do anything, Cam

_**Maid Of Honor and Best Man - Two titles that makes one friend love you and another friend hate you ~Me (Emily Matthews)**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>Camille woke up and hit at her alarm clock, which she suspected had been the thing to wake her. But, when she looked at it and saw that it was 10:00 in the morning and it still hadn't gone off, she got slightly confused. It was Thanksgiving break, so she should have known that her alarm clock wasn't what woke her. Then there was another bang, a little cursing and walking coming toward her door.<p>

"I don't know why you even tried," Jo's voice said.

"Because I have a chance," Stephanie voice answered.

Camille got out of bed and looked at Lacey, who was sitting up in her crib. She smiled when she saw Camille and pulled herself up on the bars and reached for Camille. "Mama," she said happily.

Camille walked over and picked Lacey up, setting her down on the ground. The little girl walked over to the door and looked back at Camille, who opened it and revealed Lacey's aunts. Jo was standing up with a plate of cupcakes and Stephanie was kneeling down with a plate of cookies.

"What are you two doing?" Camille asked.

Lacey toddled past them in search of something and Stephanie stood up. Camille heard Logan's happy voice when he saw his daughter and smiled before turning her attention back to her friends.

"We were leaving you gifts," Stephanie explained.

"Yeah," Jo agreed.

"Why?" Camille asked.

Jo looked down at her cupcakes. "Because I want to be your maid of honor and so does Stephanie."

Camille looked at her friends and then smiled. "You think leaving me sweets will get you the title?"

"Yeah," Stephanie said.

Camille took their plates and walked past them out into the living room and through to the kitchen. She put the plates in the fridge and turned to look at the two embarrassed girls still in the hallway.

"That's not how it's going to work, guys. I'm going to pick when I'm going to pick." Camille made herself a bowl of cereal and fixed Lacey a plate of cut up bananas. She walked into the living room and gave Lacey her food while she sat next to Logan to eat.

"So, there's no way I can convince you that I'm the better choice?" Jo asked.

Stephanie punched her in the arm and looked at Camille. "I will do anything, Cam. Baby-sit, clean, cook. Anything!"

Jo punched her back and stepped closer to the bride-to-be. "You came to me when you found out you were pregnant. Not Stephanie. I'm your best friend."

Stephanie pushed Jo to the side. "You didn't know me then. But when we met we hit it off really quick."

Jo shoved Stephanie away. "I was with you through most of your labor!"

Stephanie was about to kick Jo when Logan stood up. "Please don't resort to physical violence in order to get the title. I mean, you'll both be in the wedding party, right Camille?" he asked, looking back at his fiancee.

"Of course," Camille said through a mouth full of cheerios.

Stephanie lowered her foot to the ground. "So the guys are ok with not knowing who is going to be the best man?"

"Well..."

As if on cue James and Kendall walked in. James had Kendall in a headlock and Kendall was kicking at James's leg. They stopped when they saw everyone.

"Um..." James let go of Kendall, who stood up and promptly ruffled James's hair. James screamed and ran to the bathroom while Kendall smirked triumphantly.

"Where's Carlos? Why isn't he fighting?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh, Carlos is convinced it's going to be one of us, so he isn't even trying," Kendall said.

Carlos walked out, fixed himself a bowl of cereal and leaned against the counter, waving at Stephanie happily. Lacey pushed herself up off the floor and waddled over to Carlos, hugging his leg and smiling up at him with a face full of banana smudge.

"Hey Boo," Carlos said happily, picking her up and setting her on counter next to him. She picked out a Cheerio from his cereal and happily stuck in her mouth.

"At this rate, Carlos _will_ be the best man. Now, cut it out," Logan said. Kendall looked at the ground.

"Yeah, you guys too!" Camille said, looking at Stephanie and Jo.

"Ok," they said in unison.

* * *

><p>Camille and Logan decided that, since their friends were losing their minds trying to become the maid of honor and best man, that it would be best for everyone to decide and tell them all over dinner. Mama Knight made a nice dinner and Logan and Camille invited everyone, even Kelly and Gustavo.<p>

Around eight o'clock everyone was fed and happy.

"So, we've decided who's who," Logan said.

James, Kendall, Jo, and Stephanie leaned forward happily.

"So, the best man is going to be... Carlos," Logan said, smiling at his very surprised friend.

"Me?" Carlos asks.

"Yes, you. Will you be the best man?"

Carlos smiles happily. "Of course, Logan."

Logan stands up and walks around to hug his friend happily before going back over to Camille, who was waiting to announce the maid of honor.

"Your turn," Logan said.

"Ok. Well, after _a lot_ of thought I decided that my definite choice for maid of honor, if she chooses to accept, would have to be Kelly," Camille said, looking over at the assistant.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"Will you be the maid of honor?"

Kelly stares at her for a minute. "Why me? I mean, of course I will. But why me?"

"Because you taught me that everything would be ok after Lacey was born. You were her first baby sitter and while I was pregnant and the guys were on tour you helped Logan a lot. I think you deserve a lot more credit than you get and I want to honor you in this way. I'm so happy you said yes." Camille smiled and Kelly smiled back.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Jo raised her glass slightly off the table.

"To the maid of honor, Kelly, and best man, Carlos. It'll be hilarious to see them walk down the aisle arm in arm," Jo said happily.

"To Kelly and Carlos!" everyone echoed.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: That doesn't shock me.**_

_**Kendall and James: Shocks us!**_

_**Jo and Stephanie: Us too!**_

_**Me: I'm glad I could shock you all. Please go and vote on the pole. I need inspiration so know when, where, what colors, and what dress I need to plan for :)**_


	9. We'll still see you everyday

"_**A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams." ~ Anonymous**_

Pairing(s): Main- Logan/Camille, Minor- Kendall/Jo, Carlos/Stephanie, James/Numerous

* * *

><p>It was a normal morning for almost everyone in apartment 2J. It was six a.m. and everyone except for Logan, Camille and Mama Knight was still asleep. The three that were in fact awake were sitting at the kitchen counter having a discussion that had Mama Knight in tears.<p>

"Calm down. Please don't cry. We aren't doing this to upset you," Camille said, placing her hand over Mama Knight's.

Mama Knight wiped her eyes with her free hand and nodded. "I know, I know. You two are grown up now and this was a natural step and... Oh God, don't leave!" Mama Knight threw her arms around Logans neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"Um, Mama Knight, you're kinda hurting me," Logan said, patting her on the back.

"I... don't... care!" Mama Knight said, her voice muffled.

Camille set her had on Mama Knight's back. "It's just next door. 3J. We'll be over everyday and you'll see Lacey and Logan and nothing is really going to change."

There were footsteps in the hallway and Kendall stumbled out, looking at the three at the table, who were already dressed and ready for the day. "What are you guys doing up?" he asked sleepily

Mama Knight sniffled and quit hugging Logan, putting a smile on her face. "Logan and Camille are moving. Isn't that wonderful?" she asked.

Kendall looked at them, the sudden announcement waking him up. "You guys are leaving?" he asked.

Logan nodded. "We were going to tell you guys over breakfast. We put in the papers to Bitters and he's letting us rent 3J. Right next door." Logan smiled at his best friend but the smile wasn't returned.

"Wow," Kendall said, staying where he was in the room.

"It has to happen, Kendall. I mean, Logan and I are engaged and Lacey is going to need her own room eventually. We'll still see you everyday," Camille said, trying to perk up the sad blonde.

Kendall nodded, thinking. "I guess so. I just, I mean, I knew it would happen eventually. I just wasn't prepared for it to happen _now._"

"We understand. I mean, it's going to take us a while to actually fully move in. We want to replace the furniture, it's all stained up and icky. Bitters said it was ok. He also said that we could paint Lacey's room, just not our own. But, it's not that bad. I mean, the walls are a nice soft blue in the bedroom and a light cream in the living room," Camille said.

Kendall nodded again. "Well, you know we'll help you with anything you need."

Logan smiled. "We do need someone to baby-sit while we go and look for some new furniture."

"I'll get James and Carlos on that."

* * *

><p>All in all, it didn't take quite as long as they had suspected to move in. In about six days the apartment looked very nice. Lacey's room was a soft pink with purple accents. There were pictures on the walls and a nice sofa and chair in the living room. But, all too soon, it was the last day for Logan and Camille in 2J.<p>

"Carlos, if you start crying then Lacey will start crying and I can't handle it when both of you cry," Logan said, looking between his daughter, who was balanced on his hip, and his best friend, whose lip was quivering.

"I'm gonna miss her," Carlos said, waving at Lacey, who waved back and smiled a big happy smile.

"Dude, we'll be right next door. And you guys can come over anytime. But, try and call first."

Carlos nodded. James was holding up the best out of anyone, but Logan could tell that it was killing the pretty boy that they were leaving.

"Guys, you're acting like we're moving all the way to New York. There is literally only a wall seperating us. Plus there's rehearsals and tours and the wedding. We'll all be sick of each other, like we normally are." Logan smiled, trying to cheer up the guys, but nothing was working.

"We know. It's just weird, ya know? Ever since we've been out here we've been together, always. Now we're gonna wake up and you aren't gonna be there. And Kendall will have his own room, which is totally unfair," James said, pointing at the blonde.

"Actually," Mama Knight said, walking in with a cup of tea in her hands. "Either James or Carlos can move into Camille's old room and you can all be seperated. Maybe then the destruction will be cut down... a little."

Logan smiled. "See

* * *

><p>, good things are coming out of this."<p>

The guys smiled at him. "Yeah," Kendall said.

Lacey reached for Carlos, who took her and bounced her in the air, making her giggle.

"Carwos!" she giggled.

Everyone went silent, the bouncing halted and the largest smile that Carlos has ever had made its way onto his face. "She said my name!" he said excitedly, kissing Lacey on the cheek.

Logan laughed. "She can say your name and not daddy. Great."

"It'll happen," Mama Knight said. "Kendall said kitty, puppy, hello, bye, happy, milk, and boo-boo before he got the hang of mommy."

Lacey smiled. "Puppy!"

Logan shut his eyes and smiled. "Puppy."

That night was different, to say the least. Lacey cried for almost an hour because of how different everything was, saying "Go home". Camille and Logan both tried to explain to her that the new apartment was home but she didn't stop until she cried herself to sleep on the living room floor.

Camille carried her to bed and then came back out to find Logan sitting on the couch with a photo album.

"They're next door. You're acting like they died," she said, sitting next to him.

"This one is from when we first started hanging out as a group. We were seven and met because of hockey," Logan pointed to a picture. "And this one was right before Gustavo brought us out here."

"Jeez, James was always a ham for the camera, wasn't he?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah." He shut the album and leaned back. "Soon we'll have a whole lot of photo albums. From this apartment, Lacey's birthdays, our wedding, a new house, pets, more kids. Our house will be nothing but pictures!"

Camille smiled and snuggled close to him. "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not at all." Logan kissed her softly and smiled. "We're a real family now."

"Yeah," Camille said. "We are."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_***tears***_

_**Me: What?**_

_**Kendall: They're gone!**_

_**Carlos: I miss them!**_

_**Katie: Another chapter that I wasn't in!**_

_**Me: *facepalm* Calm down, everyone! Now, I really really really really really need people to vote on the poll. I wanna start writing wedding chapters and I can't until I have a location, because everything will revolve around it. So PLEASE GO AND VOTE! It's currently a tie. Please break that tie. :)**_


	10. Camille! Camille Roberts!

I'm not someone who's led my life trying to get publicity; I'd rather do my work and go home. ~ Kevin Spacey

* * *

><p>"Logan, you're sure that you'll be ok with Lacey today?" Camille asked for possibly the hundreth time that morning.<p>

Logan was sitting on the living room floor with Lacey, who was happily handing him blocks and getting him to make a castle with her. Logan looked up at his fiancee and smiled at her.

"I'm her dad, Camille. I know what to do," Logan said happily as Lacey crawled into his lap.

"I know, I know. I've just never left her for the entire day. I mean, I've been with her everyday for a year!"

Logan scooped Lacey into his arms and stood up, walking over to Camille and giving her a soft kiss.

"I know how you feel. It's scarey and it's hard and she'll be the thing that you're going to think about all day while you're gone. But you need to calm down and realize that I know what to do. I know when to feed her, what to feed her, when to change her, how to change her. We're going to be fine."

Lacey reached toward Camille and Camille took her, giving her a tight hug. Today was the day that Camille was going back to work. New Town High had asked her to be a guest star on one of their new episodes and Camille had agreed since she missed acting so much. Plus, she would get to spend the day with Jo, something that the girls hadn't been doing as much as usual.

"Do I look professional enough? I mean, I want to make a good first impression."

"Jo told you what to wear, didn't she?" Logan asked, looking at Camille. She had on dark wash capri jeans, black ballet flats and a beige long shirt with a black flower design. Around her neck was the mother/daughter necklace that she had gotten for Mothers day, she wore it everyday.

"Told me? She went in my closet and picked it out when she was over yesterday!" Camille set Lacey down on the ground and the little girl ran back into the living room to destroy the block building her father had made.

"Then you are absolutely fine," Logan said, kissing Camille sweetly on the cheek. "Now, you should go before you're late. That _would_ be unprofessional."

"Call me if you need anything," Camille said, grabbing her purse.

"I will."

* * *

><p>"Camille! Camille Roberts! Over here! Look over here!" Camille couldn't tell which photographer was yelling at her but she knew that they were blocking her from parking in the lot.<p>

"Is it true that you and Logan are engaged?" a middle aged man asked through her window. She rolled her window up and turned on her hazard lights. She could still hear people yelling at her and she honked her horn, attempting to make them move, or maybe get someone's attention.

Camille could feel tears start welling up in her eyes. She wasn't used to this. This wasn't how people sued to treat her before Lacey was born. She went by unnoticed by everyone and she liked that. Now people were literally on her car trying to talk to her. This was all happening really fast. Was this what she had been trying to get for herself all these years? Because she wasn't liking it.

After a few more minutes, and a few more honks, Michael Stevens, director for New Town High, came outside and shooed the paparrazi away. By this time Camille was already crying but she pulled into a parking spot and wiped her face clean. Michael gave her a thumbs up and headed back inside to get things started.

Camille got out and followed him, having a few more pictures of her taken. Once she was inside Jo wrapped her in a hug.

"Those paparazzi are ridiculous! I'm sorry that happened!" the blonde said, hugging her friend tightly.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to it. Do they do that to you?" Camilled asked, hugging back.

Jo pulled away and wiped a stray tear off of Camille's cheek. "Yeah. And it sucks."

Camille sighed and looked at the ground. "I don't know if I want this anymore."

"Acting? You love acting," Jo said.

"Yeah, but I hate that!" Camille said, gesturing towards the door.

Jo nodded sympathetically and started leading Camille towards hair and make-up. "I understand. And it's your choice. But, for now, let's get you prettied up for today."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: They were on her car?**_

_**Me: Calm down! She's fine!**_

_**Logan: I am NOT calming down!**_

_**Me: For God's sake Logan! Calm down!**_

_**Camille: I'm fine. And if you want to see the outfit I wore then you can go to www. polyvore**__**.com**__** /camilles_outfit_back_to_work/set?id=38289873**_


	11. Duck, home!

"Planning your wedding is often times more stressful than actually going through with the ceremony." ~ Me (Emily Matthews)

(this chapter is more focused on wedding planning than quitting acting. just a heads up.)

* * *

><p>Camille didn't get home that night until eleven. Lacey was already asleep and Logan was sitting in the living room flipping through channels, waiting for her to come home. She shut the door quietly and walked in, putting her purse down on the kitchen counter before kicking her shoes off and going to snuggle up next to Logan.<p>

"How was your day?" Logan asked, smilling.

Camille snugged up to Logan's side and sighed. "It sucked."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was bombarded by paparazzi. It was so bad I couldn't even get park the car."

Logan moved and wrapped his arm around Camille's shoulders. "I'm sorry, babe. How was the actual shoot?"

"I fumbled every line because I was so preoccupied thinking about what had happened." Camille moved and sat up, looking at Logan with her big brown eyes. "I think I want to quit acting."

"Quit acting? But acting is your everything."

Camille shook her head. "No, you and Lacey are my everything. Acting is my past. I can't do it anymore. I can't bare to think about if something happened to Lacey while we were out because of the constant media attention."

"There's still going to be media attention because of the band," Logan said.

"I know that. And I don't mind that. I just can't do it anymore. I can't put myself out there. I can't put Lacey out there."

Logan nodded and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. "I understand."

* * *

><p>Camille wasn't asked back to New Town High, but the episode that she shot would be appearing. She got a couple of offers to guest star on various other shows but she declined them all. She was over it. Over the media attention and over the constant question. She could leave all of that to Logan and BTR. For now, she was more than happy to sit at home with Lacey and attempt to plan her perfect dream wedding.<p>

"Auntie Jo and Auntie Stephie will be here soon. They're gonna help mommy plan her wedding to daddy!" Camille said happily, watching Lacey play with her stuffed horse and blocks.

"Duck?" Lacey asked. She had been trying her hardest to say daddy but everytime she looked at Logan all she could say was 'duck'. For a while, Camille hadn't known what she was talking about when she would say 'duck' at random points, but soon she realized that it was a code word for Logan.

"Yes, honey," Camille said, flipping through a bridal magazine.

"Duck!" Lacey said smiling. She slammed her pony into her block building and giggled happily.

There was a knock on the door before it was pushed open slowly. Jo peaked to make sure that she wouldn't hit Lacey and, when she noticed the little girl in the living room, she pushed open the door happily and she and Stephanie headed over to Camille.

"Hey, Cammi," Jo said, sitting down and immediately grabbing another magazine, this one about wedding cakes.

"Hey, Jo. Hey, Stephanie," Camille said, watching the tan girl sit on the floor with Lacey.

Lacey squealed happily and crawled over to sit in Stephanie's lap, handing her a bright blue block. Stephanie smiled and started building a tower while Lacey handed her block after brightly colored block.

"Hello, Camille," Stephanie said.

Camille shifted so she was sitting crossed legged on the couch. "So, Logan and I have been talking..."

"Duck!" Lacey said happily.

"Yes, honey. Duck. Anyway, Logan and I were talking and we decided that we want to have the wedding in Palm Woods park. You know the big area just past the fountain?" Camille asked.

Jo smiled and clapped her hands. "It's so pretty there! Did you ask Bitters about it?"

"Logan was going to ask when he got home from the studio."

"Duck, home!" Lacey said.

Camille nodded. "Yes, baby. Duck's coming home."

"Camille, who's 'duck'?" Stephanie asked.

"Logan is duck. Lacey can't say daddy," Camille explained.

"Duck!" Lacey said, proving a point.

Stephanie nodded and placed the last block on her tower before Lacey destroyed it. "Have you decided on colors?" she asked.

"Lavender and light pink," Camille said, smiling.

"Spring wedding?" Jo asked.

"Definitely. We want to do it in either March or April, since Griffin and Gustavo are discussing a possible tour in June. If we had it in March or April we'd still have time for a honeymoon." Camille traded magazines with Jo and started flipping through. "But, we'd need someone to baby-sit Lacey."

Stephanie's hand shot in the air quicker than anyone had expected. Both of the women on the couch looked at her with strange looks on their faces.

"I know ya love her, Stephie, but jeez. That was really quick," Jo said.

"I know it was. But, I need practice," Stephanie said.

Camille looked at her. "Practice? For what?"

"Holy shit," Jo said.

"Don't swear in front of Lacey!" Stephanie scolded.

"Someone tell me what's going on!" Camille demanded.

Jo stood up and walked over to Stephanie, taking Lacey from her lap and balancing the baby on her hip. She looked down at her and asked in her mother voice, "Stephanie King, are you trying to tell us that you're pregnant?"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Carlos: What? What? WHAT? WHAT? WHAT?**_

_**Me: Wait and see next chapter...**_

_**Logan: Not fair. Not fair. Come on, not fair!**_

_**Me: Shut up, you're worse than Carlos.**_

_**Carlos: WHAT?**_


	12. Author's Note

**Dear Readers,**

**I would like to start this out by saying that I AM NOT DELETING THIS STORY! I know that usually when an author does one of these they're going to delete there story and this is not the case.**

**Ok, anyway. So, the title of this story is Big Time Family. Therefore, I'm going to be switching around. This series is, was, and always will be a Lomille series. But, they are a family and I want to switch things up and throw some things in there about some other characters. It'll still be centered around Lomille. But, just think, if I do this then this story will be longer. If I don't, it'll end in around 2 or 3 chapters from now. So, I just wanted to inform you about what I'll be doing. It won't be a major change, just a minor one. I hope you enjoy it!**

**:) *insert heart here*,**

**Emily (ghostgirlmd)**


	13. No problem, Stephie

Always remember that the future comes one day at a time. ~ Dean Acheson

(kinda centered around Stephanie this chapter. changing it up. back to lomille soon!)

* * *

><p><em>Last Time:<em>

_Jo stood up and walked over to Stephanie, taking Lacey from her lap and balancing the baby on her hip. She looked down at her and asked in her mother voice, "Stephanie King, are you trying to tell us that you're pregnant?"_

* * *

><p>Now:<p>

"I... I... I...," Stephanie couldn't stop stuttering. She was tongue tied and felt as though she was glued to the floor.

"Stephanie, why didn't you tell us?" Camille asked.

"Because I'm not 100% positive yet. I took a test but it was fuzzy and only the horizontal line was clear, but there was a fuzzy vertical line. I only had enough money on me to buy one test and I haven't made it back to the store yet," Stephanie explained.

Lacey started squirming and Jo set her down on the floor. "Have you told Carlos?" she asked.

"Oh God, no! He would freak out and not be able to focus at the studio today. I don't want to tell him until I'm absolutely sure."

"Well, you're about to be," Camille said, getting up and leaving the living room in the direction of the bathroom.

Jo sat down on the floor next to Stephanie, who was picking at the rug and looking as though she might start crying any minute.

"Sweetie, you know that we'll be here for you if you are pregnant. We're not going to desert you. We love you and Carlos way too much to do that," Jo said, placing her hand on Stephanie's shoulder.

Lacey toddled over to them and handed Stephanie her favorite pink pony. "OK?" Lacey asked, looking at Stephanie intently.

Stephanie sniffled, holding back her tears. "Yes, Lace. I'm OK."

Lacey smiled and toddled back to her blocks, plopping down on her butt. Stephanie smiled and hugged the pink pony tightly, holding it against her stomach. Silent tears slipped down her cheeks.

"What if Carlos deserts me? What if this isn't what he wants?" Stephanie asked.

"Stephanie, Carlos loves you more than anything. He'll be here for you and for your baby, if there is one."

Stephanie nodded. Camille came back into the room holding a pregnancy test box in her hand. She walked over to the two women on the ground and held it out to Stephanie.

"There's only one test left but it should be enough. Whenever you want to take it is fine with me," Camille said, sitting down with her friends. "Don't cry. Everything will be ok."

Stephanie sniffled again. "Did you cry when you found out about Lace?"

"Oh my God, I was a complete wreak. I was crying so much I made myself sick. And I know it was the crying too because the morning sickness didn't kick in until three weeks later. Being sad and scared is completely normal, especially since we're all young. But, everything will work out and everything will be ok." Camille put a comforting hand on Stephanie's leg.

Lacey toddled past the group on the floor and headed into her room. She came back a minute later with her soft pink blanket that Carlos had gotten for her when she was born. It had her name on one of the corners and hearts on the other three. Lacey handed it to Stephanie.

"OK?" she asked again.

Stephanie laughed this time and pulled Lacey to her along with the blanket. She put the box she was holding on the floor and held the little girl, blanket and pony tightly to her.

"OK," Stephanie answered.

* * *

><p>Stephanie ended up opting to take the test back at her apartment. It was seven o'clock. Logan had been home for an hour and he was sitting in the living room watching television while Lacey kept going to him and using him as a model for a bunch of her dress up things. He now had a tiara on his head, a boa around his neck and a purse in his lap. He didn't mind it though, he was exhausted and she was having fun.<p>

Camille was busy throwing together a dinner for them, chicken and mashed potatoes. She was cutting up Lacey's chicken into tiny bites when her cell phone starts vibrating on the coffee table in the living room.

"Babe, can you grab that?" Camille asked.

Logan leaned forward and grabbed Camille's cell, pressing talk as he did so.

"Hello?" he asked. His face scrunched up as he listened to the other person. "Ok, hold on a minute. Calm down." Logan put his hand over the speaker and looked at Camille. "It's Stephanie and she sounds like she's having a breakdown."

Camille rushed over and grabbed her phone. "Stephanie?" she asked.

"Camille, I don't know what I'm going to do," Stephanie cried, her words slurred by her tears.

"Calm down, sweetie. Calm down. What happened?" Camille asked, leaving the living room and going into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

"The test was positive. There is a living being inside of me. I'm freaking out!"

"I can tell. You need to calm down. Is your dad home?"

Stephanie took in a shakey breath. "Yeah, he's working on a report for work. I've locked myself in my room."

"Calm down, ok? Everything is going to be ok. Clean yourself up and ask your dad if you can come over here. Ask if you can spend the night, ok? Everything will be ok. Mama's taking care of you."

"Ok. I'll be over in a little bit. Thank you, Camille."

"No problem, Stephie."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Carlos: *faints***_

_**Me: Hey, you aren't supposed to know yet.**_

_**Kendall: He is out like a light.**_

_**Me: *pokes him* He'll be ok, right?**_

_***everyone looks at Logan***_

_**Logan: He should be... *pokes him***_

_**Carlos: Ugh...**_

_**Me: Ok, he's good. Anyway, hope you all liked the chapter!**_


	14. You really think so?

_Parenting is often mind over matter. ~ Me (Emily Matthews)_

* * *

><p>"Baby, where do you want to go on our honeymoon?" Logan asked when Camille finally made her way into their room. Stephanie had come over and broken down into tears. Now, Logan figured, she was safely asleep on the couch.<p>

"I don't know. Somewhere close but nice. I don't want to go too far, just in case something happens with Lacey," Camille said, slipping in to a pair of plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt with BTR written across the front.

She walked over and slipped into bed, cuddling up next to Logan and resting her head on his chest.

"What about the Grand Canyon?" he asked.

"The Grand Canyon seems like a good idea. Let's do that," Camille said, yawning.

Logan nodded and looked down at her, pushing some hair out of her face. "Is Stephanie ok?" he asked.

"She's confused and tired and worried. She'll be better in the morning."

"Am I allowed to know what happened?" Logan asked.

Camille shifted so her arm was draped over his stomach and her legs were twisted up with his.

"No," she said.

"If I guess will you tell me if I'm right?"

"No."

Logan sighed. "Why not?"

Camille yawned again. "Because I promised her that I wouldn't say anything. Now, come on. Let's get some sleep."

Logan grinned. "Sleep?"

"Yes, Logie. Sleep. It's this new idea where you lay in a bed unconscious for eight hours. We should try it," Camille said.

"Or, we could try something else," Logan said, slipping his hand up underneith her night shirt.

Camille giggled slightly when he found a ticklish spot.

"Well, what would you have in mind?" she asked.

Logan smiled and shifted in bed so he could kiss her softly. "You'll see," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Camille woke up around nine the next morning. It was Logans day off and she was happy that they had been able to sleep in. Usually she got up whenever he did, which was insanely early. Camille stretched and sat up, attempting to locate her shirt on the floor. When she did she moved and got dressed and then headed out to find something to eat for breakfast. When she got to the living room she noticed Lacey and Stephanie on the couch. Lacey was asleep on Stephanie's lap and Stephanie was watching early morning cartoons like a little kid.<p>

"Why is she out here?" Camille asked.

"She had a bad dream and I heard her crying last night. So I went in a got her and brought her out here with me. It was a wonderful feeling knowing that I was able to calm her down."

Camille looked at her sleeping daughter and felt her heart sink. "Why didn't I hear her cry?" she asked.

Stephanie shot her a smile. "Maybe because you and duck were too busy making her a sibling."

"Oh my God, you heard us." Camille blushed furiously and went and sat down next to Stephanie, stroking Lacey's hair. "I'm sorry, Stephanie. I didn't think we were that loud."

"You weren't. I didn't hear you guys until I walked past your room to get Lacey."

Camille nodded. "You know, you're got a real talent for this parenting thing. Between you and Carlos this kid should be amazing."

"You really think so?" Stephanie asked.

"I know so. You have any idea when you're going to tell him?"

Stephanie sighed. "I think I'm going to tell him today. We have a lunch date. I'll tell him then."

"Good idea. Logan, Lacey and I are going out this afternoon. We're going to meet up with Kelly and Gustavo. I tell you, Gustavo has a huge heart when it comes to Lacey. And Kelly wanted to talk about wedding plans. But, you can call me if you need me, ok?"

"Ok."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Camille: I really hope everything goes well.**_

_**Me: You'll see. You'll see. Next chapter is the last one to really deal with this in depth. I'm thinking about making the one after that a Christmas one.**_

_**Logan: That sounds like a great idea.**_

_**Me: I know. I'm a genius! ::bows::**_


	15. Daddy

_Nothing ruins a lunch date quite like a baby. ~ Me (Emily Matthews)_

(poeticjustice13 said that splitting up the chapter between carphanie and lomille would be a good idea, so i decided to trust her and go with it!)

* * *

><p>"Carlos?" Stephanie asked, shutting the door of 2J behind her. Kendall and James were sitting on the couch, watching television and fighting over a bag of chips. They both looked up when they heard Stephanie's voice and smiled happily.<p>

"Carlos is getting ready for your date," James said, waggling his eyebrows.

Stephanie rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. Her stomach was doing flip flops and she was shaking like a leaf. She felt like she had a fever and her heart was pounding so hard it was making it hard to breath. Not to mention the fact that she felt like crying every second. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was James and his jokes.

"Steph, you ok?" Kendall asked.

Stephanie nodded. "Yeah. I'm good. I'm going to go and get Carlos."

"Ooooh... Ow! Kendall, why'd you hit me?" James asked, rubbing his arm.

Kendall and Stephanie exchanged triumphant smiles before Stephanie disapeered into the back of the apartment. She pushed the door open to Carlos's room and almost started crying when she saw him.

"Hey, baby!" Carlos said happily, standing up and walking over to give her a huge hug.

Stephanie hugged back, almost losing control of her shaking situation and took in a deep breath, which turned out to be a bad idea. As soon as she got even faintest smell of Carlos's cologne she ran to the bathroom connected to his room and slammed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Camille looked at her phone anxiously, waiting for it to vibrate and for Stephanie to tell her how lunch went and how Carlos was. It was 12:30 and Camille, Logan and Lacey were almost to the park, where Gustavo and Kelly were waiting. Stephanie and Carlos should have gotten to the restaurant they were going to around noon. Camille didn't know what was taking her friend so long.<p>

"Camille, are you going to be this preoccupied all day? Because it's seriously going to start worrying me in about two seconds," Logan said.

Camille looked at him, smiling. "Don't worry about me. Worry about your daughter who just took off," she said.

Logan looked at Lacey who was currently running across the grass to where Kelly and Gustavo were sitting. Logan smiled.

"She's fine," he said confidently.

"Mhmm," Camille said, checking her phone again.

Logan sighed. "Camille, what the hell is going on?" he asked.

Camille looked up. "What do you mean? And don't you dare raise your voice like that to me."

"Well, it's kind of hard not to. You're ignoring me and you won't tell me why. Camille, what is going on?"

"I can't tell you. I promised Stephanie I wouldn't."

Logan groaned and walked faster toward where Lacey and Gustavo were sitting in the grass. Camille sighed and checked one more time before going after her aggrivated fiance.

* * *

><p>"Stephanie, are you ok?" Carlos asked.<p>

Stephanie looked up at him, happy to have a distraction from the food in front of her, which seemed to taunting her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Well, you ordered your favorite salad and you haven't even attempted to eat it. That and the fact that right after you hugged me earlier you spent five minutes in the bathroom throwing up. Are you sick? Do you want me to take you home?"

Stephanie shook her head. "No, I'm not sick, Carlos."

"Then what is it, _bella_?"

Without warning Stephanie burst into tears. She burried her face in her hands and pushed away from the table, going out onto the patio that was adjoined to the restaurant. Carlos followed her and pulled her close to him when he finally caught her.

"Stephanie, what's going on? What's wrong?" he asked, concern thick in his voice.

Stephanie pushed away from him and looked at him, wiping her eyes in vein as more tears streamed down her face.

"Carlos, I'm pregnant," Stephanie said.

Carlos stood there, looking at her. She studied his face and was about to run away when a huge smile came over his face and he pulled her into a hug.

"Stephanie, this is wonderful!" he said happily.

"Wonderful?" Stephanie asked.

"Yes, baby. This is wonderful."

* * *

><p>"Gus!" Lacey yelled, throwing a ball at Gustavo and giggling as she did so.<p>

Camille smiled, watching as her daughter jumped up and down a couple of times before falling down and landing in Logans lap. She looked at her phone and then back at the binder that Kelly was holding, which held a lot of wedding plans.

"She can say Gus and not Dad. I think she just hates me," Logan said.

"Love duck!" Lacey said happily.

Gustavo rolled the ball back to Lacey. "See, she loves you. She just doesn't know your name."

Lacey looked at him oddly. "Duck," she said, pointing at Logan.

"Yes, honey. Duck," Logan said, sighing. His phone started ringing and her shifted to get it, Carlos's name on the ID.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"Logan! You're never going to believe it!" Carlos yelled.

Logan laughed slightly. "What am I never going to believe?"

"Stephanie is pregnant!"

Logan almost dropped his phone. "She's what?"

"Pregnant, Logan. I'm going to be a dad!"

"Wow, you're right Carlos. I would have never believed that."

"I can't believe it. Me, a dad," Carlos said happily.

"I can't either, Carlos. I'm happy for you. Come by later on tonight. We'll celebrate."

"Thank's Logan. I'll see you then."

"Bye." Logan said, hanging up.

All three adults were looking at him oddly.

"What was that about?" Kelly asked.

"Did she tell him?" Camille asked, a smile on her face,

"Yeah. Carlos is going to be a daddy," Logan said, smiling for his best friend.

"Daddy?" Lacey asked.

Logan looked at her, his heart stopping momentarilly.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"Daddy," Lacey repeated.

Logan laughed and smiled and pulled his little girl to him. "Oh my God, you said Daddy!"

Lacey giggled and hugged Logan back.

"Seems like everyone is having a pretty good day," Kelly said.

Camille nodded, snapping a picture of Logan and Lacey. "Ya know, she's been saying Daddy for a week now. Just not to Logan. I don't think she's seen the corrilation there until now."

Kelly looked at her. "You mean she's known how to say Daddy for that long? And you didn't tell Logan?"

"Yepp. And I don't plan on telling him anytime soon either."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: She knew how to say Daddy?**_

_**Kendall: Yeah, I guess so.**_

_**Logan: And she kept calling me Duck?**_

_**James: She calls you Daddy now!**_

_**Logan: It's not the same!**_

_**Carlos: Where's the author?**_

_***looks around***_

_**Camille: Oh, she's busy cleaning and trying not to kill her family before Thanksgiving.**_

_**Jo: She wanted us to say that she didn't really like the end to this chapter but that she hopes you guys enjoyed it.**_

_**Stephanie: And she wants reviews. Lots of 'em.**_


	16. Are you sure about that?

_Love is like a game, some people cheat and some prefer to play it fair. ~Unknown_

* * *

><p>It was a normal day. Camille was out with Stephanie and Jo picking out dresses for the wedding and Lacey was up with Mama Knight, who had apparently been bugging the boys for almost a week about not ever being able to see Lacey. Finally, she had cornered Logan and taken the little girl from him before he could object.<p>

Now Logan was sitting in the lobby of the Palm Woods looking over the new sheet music for a new song Gustavo had recently developed, Superstar. The rest of the guys were scattered around. James was hitting on the new redheaded girl, Ruby, who had just moved in with her parents a week earlier. Carlos and Kendall were off getting lunch. So that left Logan alone, which he didn't mind. He knew that Carlos and Kendall would be back soon with the food and then they'd all head upstairs, probably without James.

"Excuse me, do you know what floor 5J is on?"

Logan turned around at the sound of the unfamiliar voice and smiled. The girl standing in front of him was quite obviously new to the Palm Woods and she looked more confused than ever. She had long black hair with red streaks going through it and wore a alot of dark make-up. She seemed friendly enough, even if she was dressed to kill. Literally.

"5J is on the second floor. Are you new?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. Just moving in. I'm Lucy," she said, offering a small smile.

"Hello, Lucy. I'm Logan. 3J," he said.

Lucy nodded, picking up a couple of her bags and attempting to get a grip on the last one. Logan grabbed it and motioned for her to head to the elevator.

"Looks like your hands are full. Let me help you," he offered.

"Thanks, Logan." Lucy smiled larger this time and walked toward the elevator, Logan following behind her.

Soon enough they were standing outside of 5J while Lucy was attempting to find her key. She got it and pushed open the door, revealing a small little apartment. Logan helped her in and set down her bags.

"Thank you. I would have never found this. I suck with directions," Lucy said, setting her purse down on her kitchen counter. "I don't have much but I could find a glass and offer you some water."

"Don't worry about it. I should be getting home. My friends should be back soon with lunch," Logan said.

Lucy nodded. "Sounds fair enough. You live alone?"

"No. I live with my fiancee, Camille, and our daughter, Lacey."

"Oh, a family man." Lucy smiled.

"Yeah, you could say so."

Lucy started fumbling through a box and pulled out a glass for herself, filling it up with water. "How old are you? You look familiar."

"I'm 18. And I'm in a band. Big Time Rush," Logan said.

Lucy nodded. "I think I've heard of you. Not really my type of music but I have to admit there is one guy in the band who's pretty damn cute."

Logan coughed awkwardly. "James?"

Lucy shook her head. "No. James is a player. Everyone knows that. And no girl, who's smart, wants a player."

"Well, Kendall, Carlos and I are all in pretty serious relationships. If you wanted one of us you'd have to go for James."

"Are you sure about that?"

Logan blushed and coughed again. "I should leave," he said quickly, walking toward the door.

He pushed the door open and walked out, looking back only because he heard Lucy follow him.

"Thanks for helping me, Logie," she said, smiling at him and giving him flirty eyes.

"No problem. Now, I really need to get..."

"Home to 3J?" Lucy asked.

Logan swallowed hard. "Yeah. I'll see you later."

Lucy walked out into the hallway. "Wait a second."

"I really need to le..." Logan was cut off by Lucy, who stepped forward and forced her lips onto his. His hands fell onto her shoulders and he tried to push her off, but she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kept a death grip on him.

He finally managed to push her off, backing down the hallway and looking at her. "What the fuck?"

"Yeah, Logan." Logan's heart stopped. He turned around slowly and saw a very pissed off brunette looking at him with a death glare. "What the fuck?"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: Dude, Camille is going to kill you.**_

_**Logan: I tried to get away! Why am I weaker than a girl?**_

_**James: Because you never come work out with me, that's why. And a player, really?**_

_**Me: You are. And, he's right Logan.**_

_**Logan: Which one of them. Kendall or James.**_

_**Me: Both.**_


	17. Take you back?

_If she's amazing, she won't be easy. If she's easy, she won't be amazing. If she's worth it, you won't give up. If you give up, you're not worthy. ~Unknown_

(i love you guys, my reviewers. and, might i add, last chapter brought in some reviewers i had never met before. hello new reviewers! ::waives happily::)_  
><em>

* * *

><p>Camille threw her purse at the kitchen table and stormed into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. She was so angry she felt like she could explode. She was so hurt and upset that she wanted to curl up and die. Logan had kissed that girl. That new girl. He had kissed her! Her fiance had cheated on her. This was the worst feeling in the world.<p>

"Camille? Camille, where are you?" Logan yelled through the apartment.

Camille turned on her heel and looked at the door, tears burning in her eyes. "Get the fuck out of this house! Now!" she yelled.

The door was pushed open and Logan walked in, looking at her with scared eyes. "Camille, I can explain what happened."

"Don't even bother, Logan. You kissed her. I saw you! Get out of here!"

"I didn't kiss her! She kissed me! I tried to push her away but I couldn't."

"Yeah, right. You couldn't stop a tiny little girl from kissing you? Bullshit!"

Logan sighed and walked toward her. Camille backed up until her back hit the wall. She closed her eyes and turned her head. She knew Logan was right in front of her now and the thought of it made her want to cry. Her heart was shattering into a million pieces just knowing that he was so close to her. She was angry. She hated him. Well, she didn't hate him. But she was angry.

"Please, look at me. Please, baby, look at me," Logan said, almost in a whisper.

Camille could hear the tears in his voice. How he choked on a couple of words. He was crying. He didn't deserve to cry. She deserved to cry. He had hurt her!

"I tried, baby. I really did. I tried to push her away."

"Get away from me, Logan."

"Camille..."

"Leave! Get away from me!" Camille yelled, looking at him and letting the tears she'd been holding back run down her face. "I don't give a damn if you wanted to kiss her or not. It happened and I saw it and that can never change. Why were you in her fucking apartment anyway? Why were you with her, Logan?"

"She's new to the Palm Woods and didn't know where her apartment was, Camille! I was helping her!"

Camille laughed. "Helping her by shoving your tongue down her throat?"

"God dammit, Camille. Listen to me! I didn't kiss her back! She kissed me! I didn't like it and I tried to stop it. Why don't you believe me?" Logans eyes held nothing but hurt. He looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Would you believe me if you saw me kissing another guy in the middle of the hallway. If his arms were wrapped around me like hers were wrapped around you? Would be so quick to forgive me? Would you take me back so easily?"

"Take you back?"

Camille sighed and wiped her eyes. "Logan, you need to leave. I'm never going to calm down if you're hear. You need to leave."

"Camille, what do you mean? Camille, what are you doing?" Logan took a step toward her and she took a step away.

"I'm asking you to leave. I'm trying to not cry. I'm trying to not feel my heart break. I'm trying to not explode. I'm trying to not march across the hall and kill that raven haired slut. But mostly, I'm asking you to leave."

A choked sob escaped from Logan's throat. "Camille, don't leave me."

"Logan, you need to leave. Go to 2J. I cannot be around you right now."

"Camille, don't do this. Please, Camille, I love you so much. I cannot live without you. Camille, please!"

"Logan, get out of here!"

Logan broke down, tears falling out of his eyes faster than they had ever fallen before. His heart was breaking and he had never felt a pain like that before. Camille held back her own tears and walked out of the bedroom. She went into Lacey's room and locked the door. She leaned against the door and let her own tears fall, sliding down the door and looking around her daughters room. A couple minutes later she heard footsteps in the hallway, which faltered outside of Lacey's door, before continuing and leaving the apartment.

* * *

><p>Logan flipped the key over and over in his hands. It was the key to 2J. A key that he hadn't used in months. He shoved it into the lock, knowing that the door was locked since Mama Knight had Lacey and she always took extra precautions, and pushed the door open.<p>

"Daddy!" Lacey squealed when she saw him, running over to him in a way that only a toddler can. She gripped his leg and looked up at him with a smile that melted Logan's heart.

"Hey sweeheart," he said, bending down and scooping her up for a big hug. He walked over to the couch, where Mama Knight was sitting and sat down. Lacey crawled out of his arms and went back to playing with her toys on the ground.

Mama Knight looked at Logan hesitantly for a second before talking. "I could hear you and Camille fighting. Is everything ok?"

Logan bit his lip, watching his daughter play with her pony. "I don't know. All I know is that I got kicked out of the apartment."

"What? What happened? What did you do?" Mama Knight asked quickly.

"The new girl, Lucy, kissed me and I couldn't get her to stop. Camille saw it and now I'm not allowed back in the apartment. I don't know what's going on. Camille said something that sounded like she broke up with me and now I'm confused and my heart is broken."

Mama Knight was silent for a moment. "You kissed another girl?" she asked.

"No. The other girl kissed me."

"Get out," Mama Knight said.

Logan looked at her, stunned. "What?"

"You're not sleeping here tonight. You better hope Camille calms down because you are not staying in this apartment."

"Mama Knight..."

"You cheated on Camille. You are not staying here!"

"I did not cheat! I just couldn't get away."

"You cheated."

Logan sighed and looked at Lacey. "Please quit saying that in front of her, Mama Knight. I don't want my daughter thinking I'm a bad guy. I'll leave but at least give me some time with her. Ten more minutes and I'll be gone."

"Fine. Ten more minutes." Mama Knight stood up and walked away.

Logan slid down to the floor and smiled when Lacey handed him her blue pony. At least he still had one girl in his life who didn't think he was a terrible person.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: Wow, way to go. You pissed off my mom.**_

_**Logan: I didn't cheat!**_

_**Kendall: I know that. But my mom hates anyone who even gets close to cheating. You know my dad story.**_

_**Logan: Yeah. Hey, where am I going to sleep?**_

_**Me: Why don't you go ask Lucy!**_

_**Logan:... What?**_

_**Me: You heard me! Get out of my story!**_

_**Logan: I'm your favorite! You did this to me!**_

_**Me: Leave!**_

_**Logan: Ugh... ::Walks away::**_

_**Me: ::sniffles::**_


	18. SHE DIDN'T ANSWER THE DOOR!

_Forgiveness is such a simple word. But it's so hard to do, when you've been hurt. ~ Kelli Pickler - I Wonder_

(follow me on twitter emmylee13 )

* * *

><p>Camille couldn't sleep. Her mind kept wandering. Where was Logan? Who was he staying with? Was she too hard on him? She knew that Mama Knight had kicked him out of 2J, she had told her that when Camille went to pick up Lacey. Lacey had cried herself to sleep because Camille had broke down into unstoppable tears when Lacey started calling for Logan, which upset the little girl immensly.<p>

Now Camille was looking at a photo album that held pictures of her and Logan since the beginning of their relationship. There were pictures from when he was on tour and pictures from when she went back to acting. Pictures of Lacey and a lot of pictures of her and Logan. Tears were starting to build up when Camille heard a knock on the door. She jumped out of bed and pulled open the front door without checking first. It was Kendall.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

"It's almost midnight," Camille said.

"I know," Kendall said, pushing past her into the apartment. From the tone of his voice he sounded pretty ticked off.

Camille sighed and closed the door. She turned around and looked at him. He was standing about three feet away from her with his hands crossed over his chest.

"You think Logan cheated on you?" he asked.

"Well..."

"No. Camille, do you think that Logan cheated on you? It's a yes or no answer."

Camille looked at the ground. "No. Not anymore."

"Then why the hell is he curled up in a little ball on the couch in the lobby crying like a little girl who just got teased about meeting Justin Beiber?" Kendall asked.

"It's that bad?" Camille asked, her heart sinking.

Kendall nodded. "Quite possibly worse. He keeps mumbling, 'My life is over. My life is over.' It's pathetic, Camille. Plus he didn't have any money on him to get dinner and mom threatened to kill anyone who brought him 's starving and crying and thinks he's going to die of heartache."

Camille shook her head. "I didn't realize it was that bad."

"Oh, it is. Look at these text messages!" Kendall pulled out his phone and handed it to Camille.

**Logan  
>8:15 pm<strong>

**Dude, can you PLEASE bring me some food. I'm starving...**

**Logan  
>8:30 pm<strong>

**Do you think I fucked everything up? I mean, it's not my fault I couldn't get Lucy off. I'm a weakling...**

**Logan  
>9:00 pm<strong>

**She hates me! I know she hates me. God, my heart is in pieces. I can't stand this!**

**Logan  
>9:15 pm<strong>

**Do you think she'd answer the door if I went up there?**

**Logan  
>9:30 pm<strong>

**SHE DIDN'T ANSWER THE DOOR!**

**Logan  
>9:45 pm<strong>

**You know, it's possible to die from heartache. I think that's happening to me...**

**Logan  
>10:05 pm<strong>

**I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT HER KENDALL! I CAN'T!**

**Logan  
>10:17 pm<strong>

**Kendall I miss them. I miss Camille and I miss Lacey. Please man. Help me...**

**Logan  
>10:45 pm<strong>

**asduhilwregfthsdfj**

Camille looked at the last text and then up at Kendall. "What?"

"Oh, he fell asleep on his phone. But other than that it was all heartbreaking. Camille, please go get him. He loves you. This is killing him."

"Will you watch Lacey?" Camille asked.

"Of course. Now go. Go and bring him a sandwich and all of your love," Kendall said.

Camille laughed and went to the kitchen, quickly making a penaut butter and jelly sandwich before heading out of the apartment and down to the lobby. As soon as she got down there she saw Logan. He was just like Kendall had said. He was curled up in a ball and crying and moaning about heartache. Camille walked over to him and sat down at his feet.

"Hey," she said softly.

Logan shot straight up and looked at her. His face was stained with tears and his eyes were completely bloodshot. "Hi," he said.

"I made you a sandwich," Camille said, handing him the plate.

"Thanks."

Camille sighed and leaned back, looking down at her hands. "I'm still mad. But, I'm not as mad. In fact, I'm more mad at Lucy than I am at you. I swear to God, if I see her and Lacey isn't with me I'm going to hurt her. Not kill her, I'd go to prison. But I will hurt her. I'd only get a night in jail, at most."

Logan swallowed his bite of sandwich and looked at her. "Camille, I'm really sorry. I really am."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that it will never happen again. That you love me and only me. That you will be a faithful husband and stay with me until the end of time." Camille turned so she was staring at him directly.

Logan set his plate on the coffee table in front of them and took hold of both of Camille's hands in his.

"Camille, I love you more than anything in the world and you will be the one woman who holds my heart forever. Well, you and Lacey. I will be the best and most faithful husband to you for teh rest of our lives. I cannot wait to be married to you and to have more children and watch them grow up. I can't wait for our grandchildren and for weddings and graduations. Camille Roberts, I cannot wait for the day that you become Camille Mitchell."

Camille didn't answer right away. She sat there and let the words soak in. Smiling she leaned forward and pressed her lips against Logan's. He returned the kiss whole heartedly and they sat there, lip locked in the lobby, for a good two minutes before seperating.

"I love you, Logie," Camille said.

"I love you, Cami."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**James: That... Was... Beautiful!**_

_**Carlos: Are you crying?**_

_**James: No... Not really... Yes...**_

_**Me: Ha!**_

_**James: Shut up!**_

_**Me: No. Anyway here is the link to see pictures included in Camille's Photo Album :)**_

_**http: /ghostgi rlm d. webs. com /apps/photos/ album?albumid=1 2629626**_

_**Me: Remove the spaces.**_


	19. I'll do it for Lace

_Uh-oh. Trouble in paradise? - Logan Mitchell (this chapter)_

* * *

><p>"Santa?" Lacey asked, looking at a figurine of Santa sitting on the coffee table in the living room of 2J.<p>

"Yes, Santa. Santa Claus is a big, jolly man who brings presents to all the good boys and girls on Christmas," Kendall explained.

Lacey looked at him oddly, trying to comprehend the thought of Santa but not really doing a great job. She had met Santa before, on her first Christmas, but she had only been 3 months old so she had no memory of it.

"Santa?" Lacey asked again.

"You're going to meet Santa, Lace. Mommy and Daddy and all of your Uncles and Aunts are going to take you," Kendall said happily.

"Kenny go?" Lacey asked, pointing at Kendall.

"Yes, I'm going to go."

Lacey smiled and clapped her hands happily. She turned her attention back to the Santa figurine and reached out, touching it softly. She giggled and then turned her attention back to Kendall.

"Santa!" she said happily.

Kendall smiled and nodded his head. The front door of the apartment opened and Logan peeked his head in. Kendall nodded and picked Lacey up, spinning her in a circle and then heading into his room with her.

Logan kicked the door open and he and Camille came in, a bag each in their hands. They had just finished up Lacey christmas shopping, well, everyone's christmas shopping. The rest of the gifts were hidden in their apartment. The couple made their way to Carlos's room and put the two bags for the little girl in his closet, which had become the designated spot for hiding Lacey's gifts.

"Kendall, you're good!" Logan yelled as he walked out of Carlos's bedroom.

The door to Kendall's room opened and Logan heard Lacey giggle happily before running away from her uncle. Kendall walked out a second later, laughing.

"Tickel fight?" Logan asked.

"Yeah. She hates them while they happen but loves to get revenge," Kendall said.

"Of course." Logan and Kendall walked out into the living room. "Camille's still busy in Carlos's room, hiding everything better. We were thinking about taking Lacey this weekend to see Santa, so we could send the pictures home."

"You talk to the other guys? You know they'll want to be there," Kendall said.

Lacey ran over to Logan and held onto one of his legs. "Santa," she said.

"We're going to go visit Santa," Logan said. He turned back to Kendall. "Yeah. They're all free. You and Jo good?"

Kendall sighed. "Well I know that _I_ am definitely going to be there. You can talk to Jo yourself."

Logan sat down. "Uh oh. Trouble in paradise?"

"It hasn't been paradise in months," Kendall said, taking the seat next to Logan. "I don't know what's going to happen there, Logan."

"Do you still love her?" Logan asked.

There wasn't an answer right away and Logan nodded, not wanting to push any harder. But, Kendall did decide to give him an answer. "I can never stop loving her. But, it's not as strong as it used to be. She's different now. She changed and I didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Kendall was about to say something when Camille walked in, a smile on her face. He didn't want to continue the conversation in front of one of Jo's best friends.

"Hey guys. Am I interrupting?" Camille asked.

"No. We're good," Kendall said quickly.

Camille nodded but looked at them funny beore her phone chirped with a new text message. She pulled out her phone and looked at it.

**Jo-Jo :)  
>12:56 pm<strong>

**Cam, can you come and meet me by the pool. I need someone to talk too and Stephi isn't cuttin' it... :(**

"I have to go. Will you guys be good with Lacey?" Camille asked.

"Of course. Where ya going?" Logan asked.

"Meeting up with Jo. See ya guys later. Bye Lacey!"

Lacey looked up at Camille and smiled. "Bye bye, Mommy!"

Camille smiled and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>It was late November and the air had a slight chill too it. The pool was empty but there were still people laying out, trying to get a little bit of sun. Jo and Stephanie were sitting in a little cabana. Jo looked like she was crying and Stephanie was trying her best to comfort her. When Camille saw them she rushed over.<p>

"Jo, what's wrong?"

Jo wiped her eyes and looked at me. "Camille, it needs to happen."

Camille bit her lip and kneeled down in front of Jo. "You two can work through this. It's just a rough patch."

"I never see him! And when we do see each other we're always fighting. We changed, Cam. We're not the same lovey dovey couple we used to be! I can't keep doing this."

Camille looked at Stephanie with desperate eyes. The tan girl shook her head. "She's been talking about it all morning. She said that enough is enough and she isn't going to change her mind."

"I'm not, Camille. I just need to figure out when the best time would be," Jo said.

"How about after you see Lacey get her pictures taken with Santa," Camille said hopefully.

Jo sighed. "When is that?"

"Tomorrow. Tomorrow afternoon."

Jo looked down at her best friend. "Camille, I don't know if I can put up with him that long."

"Do it for Lace?"

That took Jo's heart. "Of course. I'll do it for Lace. But as soon as Santa is out of sight..."

"Then it'll be the break-up of the century," Camille finished.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: She's... She's... She's...**_

_**James: Breaking up with you. Man, tough break.**_

_**Carlos: ::hits James:: Dude, shut up!**_

_**Logan: It'll all be ok.**_

_**Kendall: She's... She's... She's... She's leaving me!**_

_**Me: Yepp.**_

_**Kendall: How could you?**_

_**Me: I have a headache and this made me feel slightly better.**_

_**Kendall: Killing my heart made you feel better?**_

_**Me: ::shrugs:: I have a messed up mind... Anyway, shoutout to poeticjustice13 and happygirl57. I Love You Both! ::looks at kendall:: QUIT CRYING!**_


	20. Santa!

_Santa Claus is coming to town. ~ Numerous_

* * *

><p>"Lacey, are you ready to go and see Santa?" Logan asked happily, scooping up his daughter to get her ready.<p>

"Santa!" Lacey squealed, bouncy up and down in her fathes arms.

Logan smiled. "Yes, Santa! Let's get you all pretty to go down and see him, ok?"

Lacey nodded happily and actually allowed Logan to dress her up. He put her short brown hair in pig tails, watching as they curled, just like Camille's hair. He put her in her new Christmas dress. It had white, puffy cap sleeves and was red the rest of the way, going out to make Lacey look like a little bell. It had white lace on the bottom of it. Logan put on her little black Mary Jane shoes and set her back on the floor.

"Santa?" Lacey asked.

"We're going to see him. Daddy still has to look nice too. And we have to wait for mommy and Aunt Jo to get back," Logan.

Lacey ran away from him and Logan went and changed into a nice white button down shirt. He didn't need to look too nice. It wasn't like he was sitting on Santa's lap.

"Mommy!" Lacey squealed from the living room.

Logan made his way out into the living room to see Camille and Jo coming in. Jo was in a green sweater and jeans with her hair pulled back in a half ponytail. Camille was dressed in the same thing except her sweater was red and her hair was all the way down.

"You two look like Christmas clones," Logan said, going over and kissing Camille on the cheek.

"So do you and Kendall. I do believe he's wearing the same thing," Camille said.

Jo bit her lip and walked away at the mention of Kendalls name and Logan looked at Camille.

"God, not today? She's not doing it today, right?" he asked.

"She has to, Logan. It's killing her. She can't stand the fighting."

Logan sighed. "This is going to kill him," he said.

"It'll be for the best. They'll be happier in the end," Camille assured.

"I sure hope so."

* * *

><p>Everyone met up at the mall around two in the afternoon. Camille and Logan had had to stop and mail out their wedding invitations before they could get there. After debating whether or not they should actually send them Jo had pushed the invites into the mailbox for them, insisting that they were perfect for each other and that she wanted to see Lacey sit with Santa.<p>

Carlos and Stephanie were the first ones there when Camille, Logan, Lacey and Jo showed up. Stephanie was in a white dress with a snowflake necklace around her neck. There was a rather evident baby bump on her stomach and she couldn't have looked happier. Well, maybe if she was Carlos. He was dressed in black pants and a white t-shirt with a green vest over it, but not buttoned. He kinda looked like an elf.

James and his girlfriend Ruby, who had lasted almost three months now, were next. James was in jeans and a white shirt, covered by a semi-open red button down. Ruby had her long red hair pulled back in a bun and was still in her work clothes, which she apologized profusely about.

And last was Kendall, Katie and Mama Knight. Katie had her hair braided into pigtails and was in a white shirt and red pants, which she said made her look like a candy cane. Mama Knight insisted that she was adorable. Mama Knight wore a nice red dress and bell earrings. Kendall was dressed just like Logan, which Camille laughed at them about.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the candy cane, elf, clone jokes. Let's take the little one to see Santa," Mama Knight said.

Lacey clapped her hands happily and grabbed onto Camille's hand. They walked the short distance to the center of the mall, where Santa was set up in his sleigh. As soon as Lacey saw him her happiness faded and she looked at Camille with pure terror in her eyes.

"No," she said.

Camille picked her up and bounced her. "Santa is a nice guy, Lacey. You'll like him. You did last year." That was a complete lie. Lacey had screamed her head off while visiting Santa when she was a baby.

Lacey wrapped her arms around Camille's neck in a death grip and refused to let go. Camille looked at Mama Knight.

"Lacey, what if Katie went with you?" Mama Knight asked.

"Whoa, what?" Katie asked.

Mama Knight looked at her. "You will go and visit Santa with Lacey," she said softly.

"Mom..."

"Katie, you will do this for her."

Lacey looked at Katie.

"Kat-ee?" Lacey asked in her baby voice.

Katie sighed. She held out her arms and Camille gave her Lacey. "Let's go see Santa," Katie said in a fake happy voice.

Lacey held onto Katie but they finally made it to Santa's lap. Camille, Logan and Mama Knight ran to the front to snap free pictures of them while they talked to Santa. Jo took this opportunity to walk over to Kendall. She hadn't stood next to him all day, opting to stay by Ruby and James. This hadn't bothered Kendall at all, who staying by Stephanie and Carlos.

"Kendall, we need to talk about this eventually," she whispered.

"Right now? We're in the middle of watching Lacey and Katie talk to Santa," Kendall said.

"Yes, right now. The sooner we do this the sooner we'll both be happy."

Kendall looked at her, confusion in his eyes. "What do you mean, 'do this'?" he asked.

Jo sighed and took his hand, leading him over to stand infront of one of the stores. Irronically it was under a sign for a jewelry store that read, "True Love Lasts Forever".

"Listen, Kendall, you know that I love you but we can't keep fighting like this," Jo said.

"I don't want to fight. I want to figure this out. Jo, please, let us try to work it out," Kendall begged.

"We're been _trying_ to work it out for almost four months. Kendall, we need to break up."

Kendall's heart snapped in half. Tears welled up in his eyes and he shut them, he didn't want Jo seeing him cry.

"It's for the best. Maybe not forever, but it's what needs to happen now. We're been together longer than Logan and Camille. We haven't really dated other people. Kendall, we need to experiment. Try new things," Jo said.

"Fine," Kendall said.

"Please don't be mad."

Kendall shook his head. "I'm not. Now I'm going to go watch my sister and my niece get pictures with Santa," he said.

Kendall turned away from Jo and walked back to the group of people. Jo watched him go and watched as Carlos put a hand on his shoulder, asking if he was ok. She watched Kendall wipe away tears and she turned and left the mall as soon as she saw Stephanie turn around to look at her, sadness in her eyes.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: How is it possible that that was sweet and heartbreaking at the same time?**_

_**Me: Because I'm amazing.**_

_**Gustavo: Hell yeah! ::high fives me:**_

_**Me: ::triumphant face::**_

**_ht tp :/ / ghost girl md . webs . com / apps / photos / album? albumid= 1196 5476_**

**_Me: Go here to see the wedding invitations and more!_**


	21. Even the chocolate chip?

_My heart was taken by you... broken by you... and now it is in pieces because of you. ~Unknown_

* * *

><p>"This is upsetting on so many levels," James whispered.<p>

Logan and Carlos nodded. Kendall was laying on Logan's couch, something that had become a common sight. He had finally cried himself to sleep, just like he had the past two days. He stayed with Logan all day and then went home with the other guys at night.

"Jo really killed his heart," Carlos said.

"What can we do?" Logan asked.

James and Carlos shrugged. "You were like this after you cheated on Camille," James said.

"I did not cheat on Camille!" Logan said, looking at James with death eyes.

"Whatever floats your boat, man. But, we seriously need to think of something to cheer Kendall up. He's being a total downer," James said.

Logan scoffed. "How you be reacting if the love of your life walked out on you? In the mall. In front of Santa. And then you cried your eyes out so bad that your friends had to force you to go and see Santa to make yourself feel better. And then you held onto Santa and cried so hard that the security elves had to remove you and banish you from the North Pole. How would you be reacting, James?"

James thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I'd be pretty bad. You're right," he said.

"Precisely. Now, he looks like he's about to get up. Carlos, get the ice cream. James get the movies. I'll get the security blanket. Let's fix Kendall."

Each boy went to his appropriate station and sure enough, Kendall opened his eyes just as Logan sat down at his feet.

"Rise and shine! Time for ice cream, action movies and special blankets!" Logan said happily.

"I don't want to eat ice cream, watch action movies or use special blankets," Kendall mumbled.

Logan grabbed the back of Kendall's shirt and pulled him into a seat position, allowing Carlos and James to sit down. Carlos shoved a bowl of chocolate chip ice cream into Kendall's hands while Logan wrapped a bright green blanket around Kendall's shoulders. James pressed play and the previews started flying across the television screen. Kendall relented and leaned his head on Logan's shoulder, eat small bites of ice cream.

"I can't function anymore," Kendall said sadly.

"Yes you can. If it makes you feel better, Jo was so upset that Camille had to take Lacey over to her apartment to try and make her feel better," Logan said.

Kendall shoved another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth and swallowed it. "She was upset?" he asked.

"Extremely," Logan said.

"Are you sure?" Kendall asked.

"100% sure."

Kendall was quite for a minute. "Good."

* * *

><p>Camille looked at Kendall, who had apparently decided to sleep on their couch tonight, and sighed. He was so heartbroken he hadn't even eaten dinner. He had just sat at the table and looked at the food. Lacey had even given him an animal cracker and he still hadn't eaten.<p>

"Goodnight Kendall," Camille said.

Kendall mumbled something and Camille nodded before heading to bed. Logan was sitting up, typing on a laptop. Camille changed into pajamas and crawled into bed next to him.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Tweeting. Fans are worried about Kendall so James, Carlos and I are all tweeting to tell them that he's perfectly fine and that he's getting on with life," Logan answered.

"So, you're lying to them?"

Logan nodded. "Yepp."

Camille snuggled down under the covers and sighed. "So, you know how I went over to Jo's today with Lacey?"

"Mhmm. How was she?"

"Happier than I've ever seen her," Camille said.

Logan stopped typing and looked at her. "What? She was happy? She was happy? How come _you_ got to deal with the happy one? I had to wrap Kendall up in a big green security blanket, hold him and let him eat all of our ice cream!"

"All of it? Even the chocolate chip?" Camille asked.

"Yes, even the chocolate chip," Logan said.

Camille sighed. "I'm sorry, Logan. Jo is really happy. That, or she is the best actress I have ever met."

Logan finished a tweet and set his laptop on the table next to him. "This break up is going to kill us," he said.

"No. It's going to kill you. My girl is happy. Your guys is the crying, ice cream eating mess," Camille said.

"Yepp, that he is," Logan said, sighing. "I'm going to have to go get some ice cream tomorrow morning. Maybe rent some more movies. I don't think he's getting better anytime soon."

"Well, have fun with that," Camille said. "Goodnight, Logie."

"Goodnight Camille."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Jo: He got thrown out of the North Pole?**_

_**Me: Yepp.**_

_**Jo: Wow.**_

_**Me: How are you so happy?**_

_**Jo: ::Shrugs::**_

_**Logan: Because she wants me to suffer through taking care of sad Kendall. Sad Kendall makes everyone around him miserable. I'm miserable! It's almost Christmas! I'm miserable at Christmas!**_

_**Me: Aren't we all...**_

_***Weird looks from everyone***_

_**Me: What? Doesn't anyone else have family issues?**_

_***Cricket noise***_

_**Me: Oh shut up!**_


	22. I'm living the high life

_"That's not a lie, it's a terminological inexactitude. Also, a tactical misrepresentation." - Alexander Haig_

* * *

><p>"See, this is good for you. You're getting out of the apartment!" Logan said happily.<p>

Kendall looked at him with a sad look. They were sitting in Palm Woods park. Camille and Kelly were busy running over things for the wedding, since it would be taking place in the exact spot they were sitting. Lacey was sitting in the grass, bundled up in a cute little sweater to protect her against the wind, and she was playing numerous games with Carlos.

"Oh yeah, Logan. I'm living the high life," Kendall said.

Lacey toddled over to him and held out a little flower to him. "Kenny," she said, a smile on her face.

Kendall took the flower, a smile coming over his own face. "Thank you, sweetie pie," he said, looking at the little girl in front of him.

She clapped her hands and ran back to Carlos, jumping on him and giggling. He started tickling her and happy squeals could be heard all around the park. Kendall smiled a genuine smile and laughed slightly.

"Carlos is going to be a great dad," he said.

"Yeah, he will." Logan looked at his daughter and friend but then something else caught his eye. Jo. A very happy Jo. With a very happy Jett. A Jett who had his arm around Jo's waist.

Logan looked at Kendall, who was happily watching Lacey and Carlos tickle fight in the grass. Her silently prayed that his friend wouldn't look over and see the scene he was seeing.

"Logan!" Camille called.

Logan looked over and saw her waving for him to come over to her and Kelly. He stood up and stole one more glance at Jett and Jo, who were looking into each others eyes and smiling happily, before going over to Camille.

"Did you see that?" Camille asked, whispering so that Logan could barely hear her.

"See what? You mean Jo being all kissy face with Jett?" Logan asked.

Camille nodded her head violently. "Did Kendall see?" she asked.

Logan looked behind him. "Well, he isn't a complete and total wreck so I doubt it."

"I think you spoke too soon," Camille said, pointing at Kendall.

The blonde was still sitting on the bench but he was looking right at the new lovey dovey couple. Logan practically ran back to him.

"Kendall? Kendall, you ok?" he asked.

"Jo is with Jett. Jett Stetson. She left me for Jett Stetson," Kendall said, emotionless.

"No, no she didn't. She did not leave you for Jett," Logan said.

Carlos turned and looked where the other two were looking. "Oh man," he said.

"Shut up, Carlos! Kendall, Jo did not leave you for Jett."

"You said she was upset, Logan. You said she needed comfort. Oh my God, they just kissed. They kissed! Logan they kissed!" Kendall was on the verge of tears. "Why did you bring me here?"

Lacey toddled up to Kendall and looked up at him. "Kenny?" she asked.

Kendall picked her up and set her on his lap, hugging her gently. "Love Kenny," Lacey said, letting him hug her.

"I love you too Lacey."

* * *

><p>Camille couldn't have been more mad if she tried. She left Kelly to try and figure out where the best lighting would be for the ceremony while she went and walked over to Jo and Jett, who were currently sharing a smoothie.<p>

"What the fuck?" she asked harshly.

Jo looked up at her. "What's wrong?"

"Um, maybe the fact that you're all over Jett while Kendall is sitting over there watching. His heart is visibly breaking!" Camille said, pointing at the blonde on the bench.

"So? He broke up with Jo. He doesn't deserve to pout," Jett said.

Camille looked at Jo, hands on her hips. "Oh is that the story now? Now Kendall broke up with you?"

"Camille..." Jo started.

"No. Listen to me, Jo Taylor. You are breaking Kendall's heart and I'm having a hard time believing that it's not on purpose. Now, if you want to mess around with Jett, be my guest. But show some respect and don't do it in front of Kendall." And with that Camille turned on her heel and walked back to her excited maid of honor.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Kendall: She left me for Jett.**_

_**Me: Yeah. Tough break man.**_

_**Logan: Emily!**_

_**Me: How did you learn my name? You're supposed to call me GhostGirlMD like everyone else.**_

_**Logan: I live it your closet...**_

_**Me: Oh yeah...**_


	23. You need new friends

_A friend should be one in whose understanding and virtue we can equally confide, and whose opinion we can value at once for its justness and its sincerity. ~Robert Hall_

* * *

><p>Camille crumpled up another piece of paper and threw it at the wall. This whole bridesmaid thing was making her go crazy. She knew that Kelly was her maid of honor and that she wanted Stephanie to be in there, and she wanted her twin sisters Nessa and Maisie to be in it too. But then that left her best friend since she was little, Harita out in the cold. God, Logan needed more friends. Plus, his two sisters, Amy and Chelsey, were going to want to be in the wedding. And she still had no clue what was going on with Jo.<p>

"Logan," Camille called. "Logan!"

"Hold on!" Logan called back.

Sighing, Camille set back to pairing people up. Carlos would walk with Kelly, Stephanie would walk with James, Maisie would walk with Kendall and Nessa would walk with her brother Stephen. Ok, that part was simple enough.

"What's going on?" Logan asked.

"You need new friends. You need," Camille stopped to count. "About four new friends."

Logan sat down next to her. "Well, my step brother Michael will probably agree to be a groomsmen. Pair him with Harita. And then I could always ask some of my old hockey buddies who already RSVP'd to walk with Amy and Chelsey. Who else is there?"

"Jo," Camille said sadly.

"You're still having her as a bridesmaid?" Logan asked, shock evident in his voice.

"What am I supposed to do? Drop her like a bag of rocks?"

Logan sighed. "She hurt Kendall bad, Cam."

"Don't you think I know that? But she's... well... I think she's still my best friend. We're just not talking at the moment."

Camille's phone chirped in protest and Logan snatched it before she could. "Well, I don't think Jo got the memo that you two weren't talking," he said.

Camille grabbed her phone and opened the message.

**Jo-Jo  
>12:03 pm<strong>

**Camille, I'm sorry. I've been trying to get ahold of you and Kendall but you guys won't answer. Please, just let me expain myself.**

"God, what do I do?" Camille asked.

"Do you want the answer I would give or the answer you want to hear?" Logan asked.

"I don't know." Camille set her phone down. "I'll deal with it later. Who are the hockey buddies that will be walking down the aisle with your sisters?"

"Blaze Johanson and Ross Mazur. If I wasn't with the guys I was with them. We were tight. Ross's family moved with my family up to Minnesota from Texas. We met Blaze before I met any of the guys," Logan explained.

Camille smiled. "So you do have friends. Just, not singing and dancing friends."

"Yepp. I have hard core hockey playing friends."

Camille's phone chirped again. "You read it," she told Logan. "I can't right now."

Logan picked up the phone and read it to himself first.

**Jo-Jo  
>12:06 pm<strong>

**I'm sorry. I miss you and I fucked up bad. I know I did. Please please please meet me for lunch. Please. Jett won't be there. Please.**

"She wants you to go and have lunch with her. Jett won't be present at the lunch date," Logan relayed.

"Should I?" Camille asked.

"I wouldn't," Logan answered.

Camille's eyebrow arched. "Are you sure? If it was Kendall doing the same shit you wouldn't be going and seeing him and trying to figure this out?"

"Damn it," Logan said softly. "Yeah, I guess I would be."

Camille took her phone from him and texted back a response.

**Cami :D  
>12:08 pm<strong>

**K**

* * *

><p>Waiting for Camille outside of the Steak and Shake where they had frequented when they were both couples was the most nerve racking feeling that Jo had ever experienced. Finally she saw her curly haired friend get out of her car. There eyes locked for a split second before Jo looked away.<p>

"Hey," Camille said.

"Hi," Jo said, still looking at the ground.

"You know, if you aren't even going to look at me I'm going to leave," Camille said.

Jo looked up at her, not used to her being this harsh. "Sorry."

Camille nodded and led the way into the restaurant. Once they were seated and had their drink orders in Camille finally brought up the reason they were there.

"You were right. You did fuck up bad. Why did you do it? You knew that seeing you with Jett would kill Kendall," Camille said.

Jo took in a deep, shakey breath. "After I left the mall I was freaking out. I was having doubts. It took everything that I had to not run back in and jump in Kendall's arms and ask him to take me back. I realized I had been so stupid to let him go. I still love him. And then I got back to the Palm Woods and I was crying my eyes out and Jett was there and he asked me what had happened and he was being so sweet.

"We went up to his apartment and he let me cry and he held me through it and he kept sayign that it would be ok. Then he asked who broke up with who and I knew that if I said that I had broken up with Kendall then he would say that I had done it for him and I didn't want that. So I said that Kendall broke up with me. It was just... easier than the truth."

Camille sipped at her vanilla/orange shake and listened intently to everything that Jo was saying.

"So you lied to save your own ass?" she asked.

"Yeah," Jo said sadly.

"So, what are you and Jett?"

Jo sighed. "He thinks we're dating but I think we're just messing around."

Camille choked on her shake. "Messing around? In what way?"

"Whoa, calm down chickie. Kissing and stuff. Nothing more than that. Not that he hasn't tried."

"Good. Good. So, are you going to sit down and try to explain this to Kendall?"

"I want to. But he won't come see me. He's ignoring my text messages and phone calls and emails and Facebook messages and everything."

"I'll get him. I promise."

Jo smiled. "Thank you Camille."

"You're welcome. Hold on, I have to text Logan really quick." Camille pulled out her phone and sent Logan a quick text.

**Camille ;)  
>3:24 pm<strong>

**You need to find another hockey player. Jo is back in the wedding.**

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: She's still a little liar!**_

_**Me: I know. But, technically we all are.**_

_**Kendall: She has a point.**_

_**James: You aren't crying anymore.**_

_**Kendall: I think I ran out of tears.**_

_**Carlos: Hey! I just noticed what you did there. You mentioned poeticjustice13, happygirl57 and ElevateNZ in this chapter!**_

_**Me: Yes I did. Because I love them :D**_

_**ht tp: / ghostgirlmd .webs .com / apps/ photos/ photo?photoid=143629 727 - Blaze**_

_**ht tp: / ghostgirlmd .webs .com / apps/ photos/ photo?photoid=143629 728 - Ross**_

_**ht tp: / ghostgirlmd .webs .com / apps/ photos/ album?albumid=12629 626 -Go here and check out the cool edited pictures that ElevateNZ and I made :D**_


	24. Cutest reindeer I have ever seen

_I don't know whether they should say "You have a baby" Or "The baby has you".~Unknown_

* * *

><p>"You are the cutest reindeer I have ever seen," Kendall said, watching Lacey hop around the living room of 2J.<p>

Lacey giggled and continued hopping around. The boys were taking her to the studio today since Camille went out with Mama Knight in search of things for the wedding. So now Lacey was running around the apartment waiting for the other guys to get ready. She was in a reindeer footsie onesie and she looked absolutely adorable. It had a hood that went over her head and made her look exactly like Rudolph.

"Roo-olf!" Lacey said happily.

"Yes, you're Rudolph," Kendall said. He snatched her up and went and sat down on the couch with her. She sat in his lap happily, pulling her hood on and off.

"Who's your favorite uncle? Uncle Kendall, right?" Kendall said, tickling her sides.

Lacey giggled. "Kenny!" she said.

"Nope. Pretty sure I'm her favorite," James said, coming out of his bedroom and into the living room. "Right, Lacey?"

Lacey got off of Kendall's lap and ran over to James, who picked her up and hugged her.

"Jam," Lacey said.

"At least she can say my name," Kendall said.

"She calls you Kenny," James pointed out.

"She calls you Jam!"

"And she calls me Carwos but I still love her for it," Carlos said, looking around the apartment for his missing shoe.

Lacey started squirming and James put her down. She instantly went in the direction where she knew Logan would be. They heard her excited squeal when she found him and a couple minutes later he walked out holding her. He sat down on the couch, her in his lap.

"She loves all of you guys. Don't make her pick. If you make her pic then Gustavo will end up being her favorite," Logan warned.

"Gus?" Lacey asked.

"Yeah. We're going to see Gus today," Logan said happily.

Lacey clapped her hands, got distracted by a fly buzzing around the room and almost tipped over trying to follow it around the room, causing her father and uncles to start laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

><p>Rocque Records had been transformed into a complete winter wonderland. Freight Train was still hanging up several strands of garland through out the lobby when the boys and Lacey got there. They were greeted by garland, pictures wrapped like presents, snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and a huge christmas tree decorated in red and green.<p>

"Ooh," Lacey said, looking at the tree.

Logan moved her so that she could see it better. Freight Train smiled. "Hello Miss Lacey," he said, waving at her.

Lacey waved back hesitantly. She'd only met Freight Train a handful of times. And she couldn't remember that when she was a baby and she was fussy at the studio he was the only one that was able to calm her down.

"You want to help me finish decorating?" Freight Train asked.

"You wanna go help, Lace?" Logan asked.

He set the little girl on the ground and Freight Train moved to sit down on the floor. He had some garland that he had been wrapping around the tree in his hand and he held it out to Lacey. She looked at him and then walked over slowly, tripping over her feet but catching her self before she completely fell. She took the garland offered to her and Freight Train showed her how to put it on the tree. She did what he did and soon they were decorating like old friends.

"That is possibly the most adorable thing I have ever seen in this studio," James said, watching as Freight Train lifted Lacey up high to put an ornament at the top of the tree.

Kelly rounded the corner, a stressed look on her face and files in her arms. She stopped when she saw them and smiled when she saw Lacey and Freight Train.

"She's a reindeer!" Kelly said happily, setting the files down on the coffee table next to her.

"Roo-olf!" Lacey said, looking at her.

"Yepp, baby. Rudolph," Logan said.

Kelly smiled but her smile soon disapeered. "Griffin is here. He's in the conference room with Gustavo and you know what that means," Kelly said.

"Bad mood Gustavo," Carlos said.

Everyone nodded.

"Maybe his mood will improve when he sees the adorable reindeer decorating his tree," Kelly said thoughtfully.

Griffin walked out into the lobby, looking around at each boy and then at Freight Train and Lacey.

"There's a reindeer child holding garland," Griffin said.

"That's my daughter. Lacey," Logan said.

Griffin nodded. "Ah, yes. The one who made us cancel the rest of the tour dates," he said.

Gustavo walked out, his face red as a tomato and his blood pressure rising before their eyes. He looked around and calmed down when he saw Lacey.

"She's a reindeer!" he said.

"Roo-olf!" Lacey said, giggling. She looked over and her face broke out in a huge smile. "Gus!"

"Hi, Lacey," Gustavo said, waving at her.

Freight Train set Lacey on the ground and she toddled her way over to Griffin, looking up at him.

"Hi," she said.

"She talks," Griffin said.

Logan nodded. "She's been doing that for a while now. She talks more than she should for her age group actually."

"Little genius, just like her dad," Carlos said.

Logan pushed him. Lacey continued looking up at Griffin, studying him.

"What is she doing?" Griffin asked.

"She's figuring out who you are. She's never met you before. Funny usually she..." Logan was cut off by Lacey's little whimper. She turned around and Logan picked her up, comforting his now scared daughter.

"You scared her!" Kelly said, annoyed.

Griffin shrugged. "I didn't do anything, but ok. Remember the deadline, Gustavo. Goodbye boys, Kelly, Gustavo... Lauren."

"Lacey," everyone corrected.

"Of course," Griffin said. He nodded one more time before leaving.

Lacey wiped at her eyes and turned her head. "Gus?" she asked.

Gustavo laughed and took her from Logan. "Wanna watch Daddy work with me and Aunt Kelly?"

Lacey nodded her head. Gustavo looked at them.

"You heard the girl. Studio. Now."

Everyone smiled before they started walking. Not because the room was decorated so wonderful or because they were realizing that in two weeks they would get a Christmas break. They were smiling because the sight of Gustavo holding a little baby reindeer was, in reality, the cutest thing that they had ever seen in the studio.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_***no one talks***_

_**Me: Where is everyone?**_

_***no one talks***_

_**Me: Hello?**_

_***no one talks***_

_**Me: Come on guys! Not cool!**_

_***no one talks***_

_**Me: ::frowns and walks away::**_

_**ht tp: / ghostgirlmd. webs. com/a pps/ph otos/p hoto?pho toid=143650 409**_


	25. Fa la la la la la la la la

_'Twas the night before Christmas_

* * *

><p>"Deck the halls with bows of holly! Fa la la la la la la la la!" James sang, lifting Lacey up above his head and letting her put an ornament at the top of the large Christmas tree in 2J. It was tradition that the Christmas tree didn't go up or get decorated until the night before Christmas.<p>

Lacey clapped her hands as she put on the last ornament and James put her on his shoulders, walking into the kitchen in search of egg nog.

"Icky," Lacey said, pointing down at the cream colored liquid in James's glass.

James set her down on the counter and sipped from his drink. "Good thing it's not for you then, huh?" he asked, poking her nose and causing her to giggle.

"James!" Kendall yelled from his bedroom.

"What?" James yelled back.

Kendall walked out into the hallway and looked at James, a pathetic and beaten look on his face. His hands were covered in tape, there were bits of ribbon hanging off of him and there was a big red bow stuck to his head. James had to control himself from laughing hysterically and spilling egg nog all over his niece.

"What did you do?" James asked, laughing.

"I was trying to wrap presents and... the presents won the fight," Kendall said, looking at the ground in shame.

James motioned toward Lacey. "Are they presents for a short kid?"

"Yeah. Is there anyone here who can watch her?" Kendall asked.

James shook his head. "Nope. Carlos and Stephanie are at a doctors appointment and Camille and Logan are off getting stuff to make cookies for Santa."

"Where my mom and Katie?"

"At an audition. Mama Knight wants Katie to be in a commercial for New Years Eve."

Kendall sighed and walked over to James and Lacey, grabbing the little girl and spinning her in a quick circle before balancing her on his hip. He took the bow off of his head and stuck it on hers. She giggled and kicked, wanting to get down. Kendall set her on the ground and she went into the living room, occupying herself with blocks.

"She's adorable with that huge bow on her head," James said, sipping more egg nog.

"She's adorable all the time," Kendall corrected.

James nodded and looked behind him when he heard the door open. Camille walked in, a huge smile on her face and tears of laughter falling down her face. Both Kendall and James were about to ask what had happened when Logan walked in, flour on his face and hands and egg goo slipping down the front of him.

"Whoa, what happened there?" Kendall asked.

"I could ask the same thing," Logan said, taking in Kendall's similar appearance.

Kendall shrugged. "Wrapping accident."

Logan nodded in understanding. Everyone knew that Kendall sucked at wrapping presents. "I had an accidental run in with a flour display in the grocery store. It spilled everywhere and knocked the eggs out of Camille's hands. It looked like a food crime scene when I was done."

"And this is why Logan isn't allowed to go shopping with me anymore. Are you guys good with watching Lacey for a little while if I leave Logan over her. I have some presents for both of them back in the apartment that I need to wrap," Camille said, setting down her grocery bag on the counter.

"Yeah, sure. Are we supposed to bake cookies too?" James asked.

Camille looked at him oddly. "Last time you tried to bake you set the kitchen on fire. So, no."

* * *

><p>The smell of fresh baked cookies, egg nog and pepperment was what was circulating in the air of 2J later that night. All the presents were under the tree and A Christmas Story was playing on repeat on the television. Camille and Mama Knight were decorating the cookies while Katie helped Lacey pick out the best carrots to leave for the reindeer and what kind of cheese should be left out for Santa Mouse.<p>

The boys were sitting in the living room, snuggled up in there pajamas, laughing at their favorite Christmas movie. Stephanie was back at her apartment with Jo, gathering up presents to bring over to the apartment. Stephanie and Carlos had told everyone that they had an announcement to make when everyone was there and accounted for, which included Ruby.

"Come on, Carlos. Tell us what the announcement is!" Kendall said, pushing on the Latino's shoulder.

"No. Stephanie has to be here. We agreed," Carlos said.

Kendall pouted and pulled his blanket over him more. "But when Stephanie is here then Jo will be here and then I'll be upset," he said softly.

James slapped the back of his head. "There is no such thing as being upset on Christmas Eve!" he insisted.

"Yeah. Come on, Kendall. Jo can't be that bad still. I mean, she hates Jett again and her and Camille made up. Shouldn't you leave the past in the past?" Logan asked.

"Easier said than done," Kendall said.

The apartment door opened and Stephanie and Jo walked in, carrying presents. Jo had only let Stephanie take two presents, resulting in her carrying so many that she looked like she might tip over. James and Carlos rushed over to help and Logan stayed with Kendall in case of a break down.

"Thanks guys. Where's Ruby?" Jo asked, looking at James.

"She's on her way. She just got off of work," he said.

They put all the presents under the tree and snuggled back up on the couch, Jo sitting next to Stephanie instead of Kendal. Katie and Lacey came over and sat down on the ground, snuggling up together as Lacey started to get sleepy. Ruby arrived fifteen minutes later, still in her work clothes. James greeted her with his usual hug and kiss before they went and snuggled up in a chair. Stephanie and Carlos glanced at each other and smiled.

"Camille? Mama Knight? Will you come out here?" Carlos asked.

The two women looked at him and walked out in the living room, leaning against the counter. Stephanie and Carlos stood up, standing in front of the Christmas tree, their fingers laced together.

"So, this is everyone, right?" Stephanie asked.

"I believe so. Why? What's going on?" Mama Knight asked.

Stephanie took in a deep breath. "Well, Carlos and I went to a doctor's appointment today and we found out some interesting news that we thought you guys might like to know," she said.

Everyone leaned forward in anticipation, except Katie who couldn't because of the now sleeping girl in her lap.

"The doctor told us that it's twins," Carlos said, smiling so big that it didn't look real.

Everyone clapped after a moment of silence, where they were trying to figure out if it was was the truth or not. Kendall hopped up and wrapped Carlos in a huge hug, Camille running over to do the same to Stephanie.

"You two are going to be excellent parents!" Jo said happily.

Kendall let Carlos out of the hug and sat down on the couch, ending up directly next to Jo. Their hands touched and they both looked at each other, pulling their hands away quickly.

"Sorry," Kendall mumbled.

"It's cool," Jo mumbled back.

Logan clapped his hands together. "Who's up for some egg nog and a story?" he asked.

Everyone raised their hands. Mama Knight helped Logan distribute the egg nog. Logan grabbed The Night Before Christmas off of the kitchen counter and curled up in a chair, Camille sitting in his lap.

"Mama Knight decided she wanted me to read it this year. She said something about growing up and getting married and then she started crying and I couldn't understand the other reasons," Logan explained.

"It's sad, ok? You're like my son and you're growing up too fast!" Mama Knights said, sitting down on the end of the couch.

Logan smiled and opened the book. "Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse..."

It took ten minutes to read the entire book, considering the fact that James kept interrupting him with meaningless questions and Logan had to wait for everyone to stop laughing before he could continue. By the end of it Camille had layed her head on his shoulder, Carlos and Stephanie had curled up together under a blanket, Katie was just as asleep as Lacey, Ruby and James had their fingers laced together and her head was on his shoulder, Mama Knight was curled up and sipping hot chocolate and Jo and Kendall were sound asleep.

Logan smiled, looking at the two blondes. Jo was curled up next to Kendall and had her head on his chest while he layed back and rested his head on the back of the couch. They were holding hands and Kendall had one arm wrapped around Jo's shoulders.

"They look so happy," Camille whispered to Logan.

"It's a Christmas miracle," Logan whispered back.

Camille smiled and pecked a kiss on his cheek. Logan held her tight to him and set the book on the ground. "I love you," he said quietly.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>TBC..<p>

_**Kendall: *blush***_

_**Me: Hahaha I had to throw SOMETHING in there!**_

_**Logan: Yeah, poeticjustice13 would have killed her if there wasn't some kind of Kenjo happening.**_

_**Kendall: But still!**_

_**Me: Shut up and enjoy the Falala!**_

_***questioning stares***_

_**Me: What? My mom yelled that at me a couple nights ago and I thought it fit.**_

_**James: Your family is... odd.**_


	26. I'm an idiot

_The best of all gifts around any Christmas tree: the presence of a happy family all wrapped up in each other. ~Burton Hillis_

* * *

><p>"Turkey's burning! Oh God! Oh God!" Mama Knight rushed into the kitchen and threw open the oven door as puffs of black smoke came out. She coughed and waved her hands in front of her face, closing the door gain. "Turkey's ruined," she said, defeat in her voice.<p>

It was 12:00 in the afternoon on Christmas. Stephanie, Jo and Ruby were all at home with their families and the boys, Katie, Camille and Lacey were in 2J enjoying each others company. They had finished opening presents hours earlier and were all hanging out in their pajamas, watching the Macey's parade while Lacey played with her new baby doll on the ground.

"Mom, it's ok. We still have the ham," Kendall said, going into the kitchen and hugging his distraut mother.

"Um, no we don't. I gave that to Stephanie's dad because he didn't think he would be in town for Christmas so he didn't buy anything. We have stuffing, mashed potatoes, corn, biscuits, cranberry sauce and pie." Mama Knight bit her lip, something she always did when she was trying to figure something out.

There was a quick knock on the door before it burst open and Gustavo and Kelly walked in. Except, it wasn't really them. Gustavo was dressed in a Santa suit and Kelly was a cute little elf.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Santa Gustavo exclaimed.

Lacey squealed at the sight, causing everyone to smile and laugh.

"Santa! What are you doing here?" Kendall asked, playing along for the little girl who was happily watching the scene unfolding before her.

"Well, when I came to this apartment last night I saw how happy everyone was to be together and that made me extremely happy. So I figured that before I left for the North Pole I would stop buy and wish you all a Merry Christmas in person." Gustavo crossed over to the living room and looked down at Lacey. "And you must be Lacey! You were at the top of my nice list, you know."

Lacey backed up slightly but continued looking. Kelly walked over and sat down next to her, pulling Lacey onto her lap. The little girl didn't fight it because she could recognize her Aunt Kelly through the costume.

"Santa is so proud of you Lacey! You're such a sweet little girl. And he loved the cookies that you left out for him. Did you help your Mama bake them?" Kelly asked.

Lacey nodded her head slightly, still staring at Gustavo.

"And the reindeer loved your carrots! They were so hungry when we got here and this was the only apartment that left them anything to eat. And Santa Mouse loved the cheese. He told me to tell you thank you for that. Everyone forgets about him," Gustavo said.

"Ok," Lacey said quietly.

Gustavo laughed and ignored the numerous flashes of cameras from the people around him. "I have to get back to the North Pole, ok? But I'll see you again next Christmas," he said.

"Ok," Lacey said again.

Kelly moved Lacey from her lap and stood up, waving goodbye. "Goodbye Lacey! Merry Christmas!" she said happily.

"Merry Christmas!" Gustavo said.

Gustavo and Kelly waved goodbye one more time before leaving the apartment. Camille smiled happily at her stunned daughter.

"Oh my goodness, Lacey! That was Santa!" she said happily.

Lacey smiled and ran over to her mother. Camille lifted her onto her lap and bounced her happily. About five minutes later there was another knock on the door and this time the real Gustavo and Kelly walked in, looking happier than ever.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" Kelly said, pretending nothing had happened.

"You'll never believe who we saw on the way here. Santa was just walking out of the Palm Woods," Gustavo said.

Mama Knight nodded. "Yeah. He came here to see us and wish us a Merry Christmas," she said.

Kelly coughed slightly. "What burned?" she asked.

"The turkey," Mama Knight said, throwing her hand towel on the ground in disgust and leaving the kitchen.

"Do you guys need another one?" Gustavo asked.

Camille laughed. "Do you know how difficult it is to find a turkey on Christmas?"

"Um, are you doubting me? I'm Gustavo Rocque. I'm amazing. I _will _find you a turkey. _And _a ham."

* * *

><p>No matter how hard it was for Freight Train to find the turkey and ham that Gustavo had promised to find, he did find it eventually. He also prepared them and brough them to 2J for dinner.<p>

"Wow, you didn't have to do that," Mama Knight said.

"It wasn't a problem, ma'am. I actually like cooking," Freight Train said.

Lacey hugged his leg and Freight Train lifted her up, smiling when she giggled. "Hello Miss Lacey," he said, poking her nose.

"So, you're staying for dinner, right?" James asked, going to get glasses for the table.

Freight Train looked at him oddly. "Staying? I was just dropping off the food."

"Are you going to your families house?" Camille asked.

"Oh, no. They live all the way in New York. I'm just going home," Freight Train explained.

Kelly laughed. "Um, no. You're staying here and eating the food that you cooked. If me and Gustavo get to stay then so do you," Kelly said, smiling.

"You two are staying?" Freight Train asked.

"Duh! They're family," Kendall said. "And so are you."

* * *

><p>Gustavo, Kelly and Freight Train left at around six. Everyone was in practically in a turkey coma. James and Carlos had gone to visit with Stephanie and Ruby for a little while and Camille and Logan had taken Lacey home. Katie was in her room listening to one of her new CDs and Mama Knight was doing up the dishes left from dinner. That left Kendall sitting alone on the couch watching an old version of A Christmas Carol.<p>

It was at the part where the ghost of Christmas present came into Scrooge's room and Kendall was just starting to doze off when there was a very hesitant knock on the door.

"Kendall, can you get that sweety?" Mama Knight asked.

Kendall stood up and walked to the door, opening it quickly. Every bit of tiredness that was left in his body disapeered and he stood up straight, his mouth open slightly. Jo was standing in the doorway, tears running down her face.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Jo shook her head from side to side violently. "Can I come in?" she asked, tears choking her.

"Yeah, yeah," Kendall said, letting her in. "Mom, it's Jo."

Mama Knight turned around and dropped the pan she was holding from her hands when she saw how upset Jo was. She rushed over and wrapped Jo in her arms, mothers instinct kicking in. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" she asked, stroking Jo's hair.

Jo sniffled. "I just need to talk to Kendall."

Mama Knight let her go and wiped her hands on a dish towel. "I'll head to my room. You two can talk out here," she said. She patted Kendall on his shoulder as she walked away from them.

Kendall walked over and took Mama Knight's place, holding Jo in a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head lightly and she wrapped her arms around his waist, holding on to him tightly.

"What happened?" Kendall asked.

"I'm an idiot, Kendall. I'm a complete idiot. I'm so sorry. I.. I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry!" Jo shook with her tears, trembling in Kendall's arms.

Kendall held her tighter. "Why are you sorry. Jo, what happened?" he asked. This is entire thing was scaring him.

Jo pulled away from him quickly and wiped her eyes, looking at him. Her blue eyes were now red and her face was blotchy. She held her arms around her stomach like she was sick and she moved away from Kendall, in the direction of the couch. Kendall followed her and sat down next to her, putting his hand on her shoulder. She shrugged him off and looked down at her lap.

"Kendall, I did something bad and I feel so stupid. I mean, it's Christmas! Why did I have to be stupid on Christmas?" she asked.

"Jo, nothing can be this bad. Now, come on. Tell me what you did."

Jo looked at him, new tears in her eyes. "I slept with Jett."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**James: I KNEW IT!**_

_**Me: Shut up, no you didn't.**_

_**James: How do you know?**_

_**Me: Because I didn't even know it until two seconds before I wrote it!**_

_**James: Touche.**_


	27. I'll tell her I'm sorry

_There's only so much a heart can take. ~ Music Sounds Better With U (BTR)_

* * *

><p><strong>If you want it all lay it on the line! It's the only life you got so you gotta live it big time!<strong>

Logan groaned and rolled over, trying to find his ringing cell phone. He knew by the song that it was Kendall but he had no clue why he would be calling him. Logan grabbed his phone and glanced at the clock. It was almost midnight.

"Answer the damn phone," Camille mumbled.

"Sorry," Logan said, yawning. He pressed talk and held the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Logan, I'm stupid!" Kendall said, his voice shakey.

"I know. But what brought this realization to light this time?" Logan asked, getting out of bed and heading toward the living room.

Kendall sniffled and Logan could tell now that he had been crying. "I.. I messed up."

"Kendall, take a deep breath. What happened? How did you mess up?" Logan asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Ok. Well, Jo came over around six and she was crying and she told me that she.. she slept with Jett. And..." Logan cut him off.

"She did what?"

"Yeah, that was my initial reaction to. But, but then she told me that she regretted it and the only reason it had happened was because she was confused about how she felt and they kissed and it just led to sex and then we were talking and we kissed and..."

"And that led to sex. God, Kendall this is bad," Logan said, running a hand over his face.

Kendall sighed. "Yeah, I know it is. What do I do?"

"You sleep and then we'll talk about it in the morning," Logan said.

"Ok. Ok, I'm sorry I woke you up this later."

"No problem. Now, go to bed. Goodnight," Logan said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Logan fell asleep on the couch after he got off the phone. He didn't wake up until he smelled bacon and pancakes. He looked into the kitchen, which was visible from the couch, and smiled when he saw Camille making breakfast.<p>

"Goodmorning," he said happily.

"Kendall is crying in our bedroom," Camille said.

Logan groaned. "No. Why is he here already?"

Camilled shrugged. "I don't know but he keeps saying that he's stupid and his life is over. It's kind of like you were when you cheated on me."

"I never cheated on your," Logan said. He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, heading towards the bedroom. He pushed open the door and sighed when he saw Kendall curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out.

"Never before in the history of man has sex with a beautiful girl made a man cry like this," Logan said, walking in a closing the door behind him.

Kendall looked at him and wiped his eyes. "It's not just about the sex, Logan."

Logan sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at him. "Then what is it?"

"It's the fact that I let her do this to me. After she left me and killed my heart and ran off to be with my enemy. I saw those tears running down her face and I melted and let her hurt me again. I let her kiss me, I let her have sex with me. I let her have complete control over my heart again and now I'm scared to fucking death because I don't know if she actually loves me or was just saying it for my attention!"

The two friends sat there in silence for a moment, Logan looking at Kendall with a stunned expression on his face. The silence was broken by Camille, who held two plates in her hands.

"Figured you two might like some breakfast." She handed them the plates, frowned, and handed Kendall a box of tissues. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'm not sure why I'm sorry, but I am."

"Thank you, Camille," Kendall said. He looked at his pancakes, which were in the shape of hearts and smiled. "This looks great."

Camille smiled and walked out of the room, leaving them to talk.

"Kendall, it sounds like she still loves you," Logan said, taking a bite of bacon.

Kendall laughed. "Loves me? Then the fuck did she leave?"

"Because you were being an asshole! Look, Kendall. I'm not trying to tell you what to do but for the past five months you're been nothing but a jerk to Jo. And she put up with it. Now, either you can get your act together and tell her that you're sorry and that you still love her, because it's pretty freaking obvious that you do, or you can get over it and move and find another girl who you will constantly compare to Jo and who will never live up to your expectations. Now, which are you going to pick?"

Kendall looked at Logan in complete disbelief. He knew that he had been mean to Jo, but it was the stress that made him do it. He would never hurt her on purpose. But, Logan was right. Logan was always right.

"I'll tell her I'm sorry," Kendall said softly.

"Good. Now finish your food and go and tell her that. Oh, and you might want to tell her about New Year's Eve," Logan said.

"Have you told Camille?" Kendall asked.

"Not yet. But I'm going to today."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**James: Damn, way to be a hard ass, Logan.**_

_**Logan: He deserved it.**_

_**Me: You were a little harsh.**_

_**Carlos: Aren't you the author? Don't you make us say this stuff?**_

_**Me: You mean, you guys don't really live in my closet and tell me what to right.**_

_**Kendall: No...**_

_**Me: I think I need medical help...**_


	28. Oh my God, really?

_The touring part is really mixed. You love to play and you can't wait to go, but you don't want to leave. ~Nuno Bettencourt_

* * *

><p><strong>Kendall<br>2:12 pm**

**Talked to Jo.. Went good.. Knows about NYE.. You tell Cami?**

Logan sighed as he read his latest text message. Kendall had left an hour earlier to talk to Jo about what had happened and Logan had promised that while he was gone he would talk to Camille about New Year's Eve. Griffin had talked to people in New York and they wanted Big Time Rush to perform. It would mean that they would spend a week up in New York City, meaning they would leave the 28th of December and come back on the 3rd of January.

"Baby? Can you come here for a minute?" Logan called.

He heard Lacey squeal and Camille giggle and a moment later his fiancee was walking toward him holding their squirming little daughter. Lacey was wrapped in a bath towel and was desperately trying to get away from Camille, who had splash marks on her from bath time.

"Yeah, what's up?" Camille asked, laughing as she tried to get Lacey to sit still.

Logan smiled. "I, um, have something I need to talk to you about."

Camille scooped Lacey up in her arms and headed back to the hallway. "OK, sweetie. I'll be back out in a minute. Let me get Lacey dressed!" she said as she headed into Lacey's room.

Logan sighed and sat back on the couch. Gustavo had said that he could bring them to New York but Camille was always reluctant to travel with Lacey since she was still so little. But, Logan didn't want to spend New Year's Eve and New Year's away from his family.

Lacey ran out and jumped into his lap, dressed in white tights and a pink dress that Mama Knight had gotten her for Christmas. She snuggled up to him, something she usually did when she was cold after getting out of the bath. Camille came out a moment later and smiled.

"Kodak moment," she said, pulling out her phone and snapping a picture. "Anyway, what did you need to talk to me about?" she asked.

Logan motioned for her to sit down next to him and she did. He shifted Lacey so that she was snuggled up to his other arm and wrapped an arm around Camille's shoulders, pulling her close. She curled up next to him much like Lacey was doing and Logan smiled.

"Griffin has decided that Big Time Rush is going to perform in New York City on New Year's Eve. And I am allowed to bring you and our little princess with us. How does that sound to you?" he asked.

"Oh my God, really? You're performing on New Year's Eve?" Camille asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, baby. Now, do you want to come? We leave the 28th."

Camille looked at Lacey, who was playing with the bow on the neck of her dress and sighed. "She's still so little to take on a plane."

"I know but we leave really early in the morning so she'll probably sleep the entire way," Logan said, his voice hopeful.

Camille bit her lip. "Who else is going?"

"Well, Stephanie and Ruby are going. We all got to bring a guest and Gustavo gave up his spot for Lacey, if you want to go."

"So Jo and Kendall didn't make up?" Camille asked.

Logan looked at her. Did they? "Hold on. Will you hand me my phone?" Logan pointed at the coffee table and Camille moved and handed his phone to him. Logan sent a quick text message.

**Logan  
>2:30 pm<strong>

**Is Jo going with us to NYC**

He sent the text to Kendall and put his phone on his leg to wait for the answer.

"Baby, I think that you should go. Lacey would have so much fun and she'd get to see snow. We can take her ice skating. You grew up in Michigan. You know how much fun all of that is. Plus, Stephanie already said she'll be staying at the hotel during the concert because she doesn't want to stress herself. She agreed to keep Lace if we need her to."

Camille sighed. "I really want to go." She bit her lip again. "Ok, we'll go."

Logan smiled and leaned over, giving her a quick kiss as his phone vibrated.

**Kendall  
>2:23 pm<strong>

**She said that she didn't know.. She'll either be at the airport or she won't :/**

Logan sighed and sent a response.

**Logan  
>2:24 pm<strong>

**Hope she's there. Cami and Lace are in. TTYL**

"Jo said she might go. It's not definite," Logan said.

Camille sighed and stood up. "That's fine. In the mean time I'm going to go and start packing. We have a day before we leave!"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: Crappy crappy chapter...**_

_**Logan: Seemed like more of a set-up chapter..**_

_**Me: ::winks::**_

_**Logan: Oh God... She has a plan.. ::runs away::**_

_**Me: Anyway.. Go on my profile and vote on my poll for this story! Please and thank you :)**_


	29. Hello Mrs Curry

_Everything has changed. An interview has become such a confrontational thing. It makes you very defensive. ~Francesca Annis_

* * *

><p> "I still don't see why we have to do the interview with you guys," Camille said, searching around the small hotel room for her missing boot. They were in New York and the guys had an Interview on the Today show and the girls had been asked to come along.<p>

"Everyone is always interested in our personal lives and so they decided to invite you and Ruby and Stephanie to come to the show with us. They even invited Lace," Logan said, putting Lacey's curly hair up in pigtails.

Camille sighed and slipped on her boots. "This doesn't seem like it's going to end well for us. Or for anyone involved," she said.

Logan was wrestling with Lacey, trying to get her shoes on her. "Honey, we'll be fine. Ow, she kicked me!" Logan said, rubbing his shoulder.

"She hates shoes," Camille said. She walked over to a mirror and looked at herself. "Do I look ok?" she asked.

Logan looked at her and smiled. She was in black tight and a grey sweater tunic with black knee high boots and a grey barret style hat on her head. She curly hair was done perfectly and she had opted to not do make-up, since they would just change it anyway.

"You look wonderful. Now, grab your jacket, we're going to be late," Logan said. He scooped Lacey up in his arms, which was difficult because her big jacket made her semi-slippery, and grabbed the large bag that held all the things she would need.

Camille put on her jacket and grabbed her purse. "I still have a bad feeling about this," she said.

Logan walked over and kissed her. "You have a bad feeling about everything," he said.

"True. But this is a different kind of bad feeling," she said.

"Just please, try to enjoy yourself. It's our little girls first television appearance."

Camille nodded. "Fine."

"Fantastic. Now let's go or the limo will leave without us."

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later all the guys and their girls were sitting in make-up chairs. Kendall was the only one who didn't have a companion by his side. Jo had opted to stay home at the last minute, which left everyone to deal with a sad Kendall on a long plane ride. Camille had called her when they landed and bitched at her, but it hadn't accomplished much.<p>

"Kenny?" Lacey asked from her chair next to him. She was sitting with crossed legs in the chair watching in awe as they applied make-up to her uncle.

"Yes, sweetie?" he asked.

"Cute!" Lacey said, pointing at him.

Kendall laughed as the make-up girl finished the last of his make-up. "You're cute too, Lace."

Lacey giggled and Kendall stood up and pulled her into his arms. They made the announcement that Big Time Rush had five minutes before going live and everyone made their way to the set, where Ann Curry was waiting for them.

"Hello Mrs. Curry. I'm Kelly Weinwright," Kelly said, rushing forward and shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. Will you be appearing with the boys? Or will that just be the girls?" Ann asked.

"Oh that will be the girls and little Lacey," Kelly said, smiling.

Ann looked at her oddly. "Who's Lacey?"

Kelly pointed at the little girl who was happily playing with the collar of Kendall's shirt. "Logan and Camille's daughter. They said that they wanted her to be on air as well."

"Oh. Ok. They didn't tell me anything about that. But she's definitely more than welcome. Let's see. We'll have Logan, Camille and little Lacey sit in the front along with Stephanie and Carlos. And then we'll have James and ruby in the back with Kendall and... Where's Jo?" Ann asked.

"Oh, Jo and Kendall broke up. She's not coming to the interview," Kelly said.

Ann sighed and nodded. "They should really tell me more. Bring them over here while I got and talked to the sound manager, please."

Kelly nodded and got everyone situated on the couch. Lacey was content to sit on Logan's lap, snuggled up to him. She hated strangers and she was still tired from the time change between California and New York. She was dozing off when Ann came back and greeted everyone.

"Are you all ready for the interview today?" Ann asked, smiling happily.

"Absolutely," Logan said, smiling and shifting Lacey on his lap.

"Well then," Ann clapped her hands together and sat down. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Carlos: You're just going to leave it there?**_

_**Me: Mhmm.. Working on the next chapter already though.**_

_**James: This isn't fare!**_

_**Me: Well I need people to go onto my profile and vote on the poll there for this story before I can write the chapter about the concert!**_

_**Kendall: YOU HEARD HER PEOPLE! VOTE VOTE VOTE!**_

_**Logan: Oh, and Happy Hanukkah! **_


	30. Have a great day!

_Some say I ask the hard questions. I just ask the questions that everyone wants to know the answers to but are too afraid to ask. ~Me (Emily Matthews)_

* * *

><p>"Good morning everyone. I'm Ann Curry and joing me today is the pop group Big Time Rush, along with their lovely girls," Ann said, smiling into the camera. She turned to the boys. "How are all of you doing today?" she asked, allowing anyone to answer the question.<p>

"We're doing fantastic, really enjoying New York. It's so beautiful here, especially in the winter," Kendall said, taking on the leader role and answering for everyone.

Ann nodded. "It certainly is. Well, we have some faces here that we've never met before. One of which would be Stephanie King. Stephanie, you're dating Carlos, correct?"

"Yes, I am. We've been together for almost a year now. I couldn't be happier," Stephanie said, smiling and holding Carlos's hand.

"And, for those at home who don't know, you two are expecting a baby. Congratulations!"

"We actually found out recently that it's twins," Carlos said, a large smile spreading across his face.

Ann clapped her hands. "Double congratulations! And you aren't the only two here who have children. Logan and Camille, this is your daughter Lacey, right?" Ann gestured toward the sleeping girl on Logan's lap.

"Yes. She's having a rough time adjusting to the time change from California to here. She's been tired all morning," Logan said, shifting her so that he could rest his arm on the side of the couch.

"And you and Camille are engaged? When did this happen?" Ann asked.

"We got engaged on Lacey's first birthday. We're planning our wedding for April," Camille answered.

"Now, I have a quick question for you before we move on. Has there been any backlash since you had Lacey? I know that you were only sixteen when you got pregnant and you're still only just eighteen and you're getting married. How have people been treating all of you?"

Camille and Logan looked at each other, both rather uncomfortable with the question. "Well, when Lacey was a couple months old a reporter did a story on us, without our permission. She pretty much stated that we were trying to tell kids that it's alright to go and get pregnant at a young age simply because we did it. That's not the case at all," Camille said.

"So you don't support teen pregnancy?" Ann asked.

Camille bit her lip. There was no good way to answer that question.

"We don't support teens going out and _trying_ to get pregnant simply because a person that is in the media did it. Camille and I weren't trying to have a baby, it just happened. And we were just as scared as any other teenage couple would have been. But, after looking at all of our options we decided that keeping Lacey was the right decission for us as a couple," Logan said.

Ann nodded, letting the audience digest everything. She then turned her attention to Carlos and Stephanie. "So, how about you two? Is there an engagement in your near future?"

Stephanie looked at Carlos. "Um, well you all will just have to wait and see for that one," Carlos said, his voice shakey.

"Do you think it's a bad idea to be going into something like parenting without even thinking about marriage?" Ann asked.

"It's not that we haven't thought about it. It's just that it hasn't happened yet. Plenty of couples have children together and they aren't married," Stephanie said, defending her and Carlos.

"But, is it good to be out in the lime light and be stars in the eyes of young girls and boys without so much as an engagement?"

Logan sat up straighter. "Camille and I didn't get engaged until Lacey was one. It's perfectly fine to be parents and not be engaged or married just as long as you love each other and your child."

Ann leaned back when she heard the tone in Logan's voice. "I didn't mean to offend any of you. I was simply curious. Ok, well, let's move on then. Now, James. You're dating Ruby Rodriguez and that would be the lovely lady sitting next to you?"

James wrapped his arm protectively around Ruby's shoulders. "Yes. We met five months ago," James said, smiling.

"Where did you two meet?" Ann asked.

"We met at a restaurant back in LA called The Zodiac. Ruby was my waitress," James explained.

"Aww, that's a true love story right there. Ruby, has dating James affected anything for you? Are you getting noticed as James Diamond's girlfriend?" Ann asked.

"Not really. James and I go out around town and some paparazzi will snap some photos but I hardley ever see them in magazines. Some of my regular customers know about it and they ask questions and want pictures. I had one very nice elderly couple take a picture with me to give to their granddaughter. Apparently she thinks I'm the luckiest girl in the world," Ruby said, tightening her grip on James's hand.

Ann smiled. "Would you agree with that statement?"

"Yes, I would," Ruby said happily.

"I'm happy for you two. No kids in your near future right?" Ann joked with a hint of sincerity in her voice.

"No. Not soon," James answered.

In the first row it was obvious that the parents were getting rather mad with all the baby talk. Camille was sitting with her arms crossed over her chest and Logan was messing with Lacey's pigtails while held her close to him. Stephanie and Carlos were holding hands and looking upset.

"And Kendall. What happened with you and Jo?" Ann asked.

Everyone turned their heads to look at Kendall. Kendall sat quietly for a moment before answering. "Things just weren't working out and we decided that it would be better if we went our seperate ways for the time being."

"I've heard rumors that she's with Jett Stetson now. It's no secret that you and Jett aren't the best of friends. How do you feel about her new relationship?"

Kendall took in a deep breath. "I wish her nothing but the happiness she deserves."

Ann smiled and looked back at the camera. "And there you have it. Parents, friends, and stars. There are so many words to describe the boys of Big Time Rush. Make sure you watch their performance on New Year's Eve in Times Square starting at 9 pm. Have a great day!"

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Logan: Bitch..**_

_**Me: Hey! She's nothing like that in real life. I also don't own her and didn't mean to insult her in any way, shape or form.**_

_**Kendall: Way to save your ass.**_

_**Me: I try..**_


	31. Happy New Year!

_A live concert to me is exciting because of all the electricity that is generated in the crowd and on stage. It's my favorite part of the business, live concerts. ~Elvis Presley_

* * *

><p>Camille and Ruby pushed their way through the crowd, VIP tags hanging around their necks. It was New Year's Eve and Times Square was packed to its limit. The guys were about to start their concert and all of their fans were chattering happily as a slideshow of different pictures of the guys flew across a huge screen.<p>

"Why does it have to be so cold?" Ruby asked, cuddling close to Camille when they finally reached the small roped off area of the crowd.

"Because it's New York after dark in the winter. You can definitely tell you're a California girl," Camille said, laughing softly.

Ruby hit Camille playfully on the shoulder and watched as Dustin Belt came on stage to move around a few things. Dustin was the guitarist for Big Time Rush and a long time friend of the guys. They had known each other back in Minnesota but Dustin had moved out to LA a year before the guys when his dad got a transfer with his job. When BTR had been down a guitarist the guys had suggested Dustin and he'd been the fifth member ever since.

The crowd started cheering loudly when they saw him, causing Dustin to jump and spin around, a terrified look on his face. It was quite obvious that he wasn't used to any of this and that all he wanted to do was make sure his guitar was in the right sopt on stage. He waved to the screaming fans and smiled when he saw Camille and Ruby standing in the front.

"Poor Dustin," Ruby said.

"That man is having a tough time getting used to fame," Camille agreed. "We love you Dustin!"

The two girlfriends screamed at him and jumped up and down obnoxiously, waving their arms. Dustin looked at them and rolled his eyes, double checking the instruments before hurrying offstage. Minutes later the stage lights went out and the fans went into a hush. There was rustling on stage before the lights came up and all four of the guys were onstage. Ruby and Camille were half excited and half astonished. The guys were in white skinny jeans, black t-shirts and blacket jackets that relfected the light. They looked sexy.

The music started and their newest song, Elevate, started playing, the boys singing and dancing and making the crowd jump and sing along.

_Oh oh oh  
>If you want a party<br>Oh oh oh  
>And I know you're down<br>Oh oh oh  
>If you want a party<br>If you want a party_

_Elevate a little higher!_

The crowd started screaming and jumping and Ruby and Camille couldn't help but join them. Soon, the song was ending, but the music was still playing lazily underneith them, destroying any chance of silence.

"Hello New York City!" Kendall said, happiness evident in his already tired voice.

The crowd screamed back a hello. "You guys seem awfully happy tonight. Are you all ready to party?" Carlos asked.

The crowd screamed again and the music changed and Love Me Love Me started playing.

_Jaw drop, heart stop, the eye lock  
>I must be dreaming, go hit the alarm clock<br>Under of the lights, coming alive, thrill of the night_

Camille and Ruby were just as excited about this song as everyone else, they had never even heard this song. About halfway through Ruby saw the velvet rope around them unhook and she looked behind her, grabbing Camille's arm.

"What the hell?" Camille yelled, barely heard over the music.

Jo waved hello at them but stayed towards the back of the VIP section, obviously noticing the unwelcome air surrounding her. Camilly and Ruby looked back at the stage and bit their lip as Kendall came over by them. It was quite obvious when he spotted Jo, considering he forgot the lyrics and his dance moves, getting bumped into by Logan. The song ended and Logan grabbed Kendall's shoulders, pulling him to the other side of the stage.

"Everybody ready for New Years?" James asked.

The crowd screamed, ignoring the obviously distraught Kendall. The music to Paralyzed started and Logan pushed Kendall forward, preparing him for the song.

_You, you walked into the room  
>On a Friday afternoon<br>That's when I saw you for the first time  
>And I was paralyzed<em>

Kendall's voice was shakey and Logan took over the rest of the verse. Camille looked back at Jo who was looking more closely at the ground than at the concert she had inadvertantly ruined. The rest of the song played, Kendall singing his parts and doing his best to ignore the blonde that was being silently yelled at by her two best friends. The next song, and last song before the new year, was Time Of Our Life.

_I'm lookin at you, yeah  
>You're lookin at me<br>Something about you's got me goin' crazy  
>So what should I do? What can I say?<br>She's beautiful, unusual, the prettiest thing in the room_

Couples in the audience gravitated towards each other and everyone stayed silent during the last song, the excitement for the New Year running through the air. After the song ended, Security ushered Camille and Ruby onstage towards James and Logan but they hesitated before bringing Jo up. Kendall motioned for them to let her on and she walked over, holding her arms around her stomachy, guilt on her face.

"I'm sorry for ruining everything, Kendall. I didn't mean to," she said.

Kendall looked at her and pulled her close to him, hugging her. "Don't worry about. It's going to be a new year in two minutes and we'll forget everything that happened and we'll figure out what to do, ok?"

Jo nodded against his chest and he smiled before kissing the top of her head. "I love you," he said.

"I love you too," Jo said, smiling.

They parted and looked at each other before turning and watching the ball start to drop slowly down, signalling the end of the 2011. Camille and Logan were holding onto each other tightly, Ruby and James were holding hands and smiling, even Carlos and Dustin had a one armed hug going on, since they didn't have a girl with them. Jo smiled and held onto Kendall tighter.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!" everyone yelled.

Auld Lang Syne started playing and everyone exchanged their first kiss of the new year. Camille giggled as Logan dipped her back, Ruby wrapped her arms around James's neck and pulled him closer, Dustin leaned over and pecked Carlos's cheak, causing Carlos to burst out laughing and hit the guitarist on the shoulder. Jo looked at Kendall, hesitating. Kendall just smiled and pulled her close to him, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"What are we?" Jo asked, not moving from Kendall's arms.

Kendall smiled. "Happy."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Everyone: Happy New Year!**_

_**Me: Happy New Year to all of my readers and reviewers. I love all of you! Special shoutout to LoganMitchellIsMine, happygirl57 and poeticjustice13. Ya'll give me such amazing ideas and I love you all!**_


	32. Jo, that was a terrible transition

_"Ask not what you can do for your country. Ask what's for lunch." -Orson Welles_

* * *

><p><em><em>"You ready to go see Nana? Are you ready?" Camille asked, watching Lacey jump up and down excitedly. Lacey loved going to see Mama Knight. A trip to 2J meant non-stop fun and all the sweet things she could handle.

Camille smiled and lifted Lacey up happily before grabbing her purse. Mama Knight insisted that she didn't need a diaper bag when she baby sat Lacey since she had a hoard of all the necessary thing, something she'd had since before Lacey was even born.

Making sure that the house was locked, Camille went and dropped the little girl off before heading downstairs. The Palmwoods had recently added a cafe to the hotel and it was always packed. Jo and Stephanie were going to be meeting her down there for lunch, since they had reserved a table the night before.

Camille smiled happily when she spotted Stephanie sitting on one of the sofa's. Stephanie was now five months pregnant and getting to the faze where grumpy was almost her constant attitude. But, today, she looked more upset.

"You ok?" Camille asked, going and sitting next to her while they waited for Jo.

Stephanie shrugged and looked at her. "Cammy, I need to tell you something," she said.

"Ok. What is it?" Camille asked, looking at her.

"I... I don't think I should be in the wedding."

There was silence for a moment before Camille nodded. "Ok, I can understand that."

"But, I do want to do something for you and Logan. Ooh, I just got a new camera, a really nice one. Do you want me to do pictures?" she asked.

Camille smiled. "I would love for you to do pictures," she said.

Stephanie smiled and looked at the elevator, waving happily when she spotted Jo. Jo waved back and the three of them headed into the cafe, sitting down at a table by a window. They ordered and then settled into a nice conversation, completely centered around weddings.

"Have you decided who is walking with who?" Jo asked, sipping at her lemonade.

"Yeah. Carlos and Kelly, since they're the Maid Of Honor and Best Man. Then there's Maisie with Kendall, Jo with James, Nessa with Stephen, Harita and Michael, Amy and Blaze, and Chelsey and Ross," Camille explained.

Stephanie nodded. "That sounds like a good line up. Is your dad walking you?" she asked.

Camille smiled. "Yeah. I was so nervous to ask him. But he said yes right away."

"I knew he would. Your dad loves you," Jo said. "And, speaking of dad's..." Jo shifted her attention to Stephanie, who was chewing a piece of bread.

"What?" she asked, her mouth still full.

"Jo, that was a terrible transition," Camille commented.

Jo kicked Camille under the table and looked at Stephanie some more. Stephanie put her bread on her plate and looked at Jo. "What?" she asked again.

"Didn't you and Carlos go to the doctor to find out the sex of the babies?"

"Oh. Yeah, we did," Stephanie said, smiling happily.

"Well, what are they?" Camille asked, leaning across the table.

Stephanie laughed. "Carlos and I were going to wait to tell you!" she said.

"Stephanie Anne King, tell us the sex of your children!" Jo said.

Camille pointed at the blonde. "She'll make a scene if you don't tell her now. After my appointment with Lacey, I came home and didn't tell her right away and she stood outside of the apartment door and knocked on the door for fifteen minutes straight."

"I did," Jo said.

"Wow, that's commitment," Stephanie said.

"Tell us!" Jo said, hopping up and down in her seat.

Stephanie laughed. "Ok, fine. Calm down. Well, Baby A is a girl."

Jo and Camille high fived and then looked back at her, their eyes huge with anticipation.

"And Baby B is a boy."

"Yes! A little boy and a little girl!" Jo said, leaning over and hugging Stephanie.

Stephanie smiled and hugged back. "But you guys have to act excited when Carlos makes the announcement at dinner tonight," she said.

"Stephie, we're actresses. We'll be fine," Camille said.

Stephanie laughed and the three settled back into there wedding talk as their food arrived.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Me: A sucky and rushed chapter but I didn't know what to do here so...**

**Stephanie: Shut up.**

**Jo: Yeah, an update is an update.**

**Me: But...**

**Camille: Get the duct tape.**


	33. I cannot believe you

_"It's not the size of the dog in the fight, it's the size of the fight in the dog." -Mark Twain_

* * *

><p>"After everything that we've been through in this friendship?... We moved together! You were my best friend!... Don't you <em>dare <em>bring them into this. I would have never gotten that close to them if you hadn't've ditched me for your football buddies!" Logan paced back and forth as he yelled angrily into his phone. It was his best friend, Ross, on the other end. Logan had tears of anger, and slightly of sadness, burning at his eyes.

"I cannot believe you. I just can't. I never thought you would let something get between our friendship!... You're the bitch, not me!... Camille and Lacey haven't come between us and don't you _ever _blame them for any of this!... Well, I'm sorry that I've grown up more than you have. A baby will do that to you... No, you're the stupid one and the irresponsible one. Go to hell, Ross!" Logan threw his phone at the coffee table, watching as it bounced and his battery flew out of the back. He didn't care. He had just lost one of his best friends since he was a toddler.

Camille walked out of the hallway cautiously, leaning against the wall and looking at her upset fiance. She watched as he fell backwards onto the couch, his face hidden in his hands and his body obviously shaking with tears. Camille walked over hesitantly and sat down on the arm of the couch, sighing as it creaked.

"Logie, what happened? I could hear you yelling in the nursery," she said, her voice calm.

Logan shook his head. "Ross is an asshole. He backed out of the wedding and then we got into a huge fight about the guys and about you and Lace and now I'm just, I'm done. I'm not dealing with it anymore."

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry," Camille said, sliding down until she laying half ontop of him and half next to him on the couch.

Smiling, Logan wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "It's ok. I have you, I have Lacey, I have the guys. I'm set for life," he said.

Camille kissed his cheek happily. "And you have your bachelor party this weekend," she reminded.

Logan laughed. "Oh yeah. That's going to fun."

"Better be. They have Gustavo paying for it. I'm telling you, that man is a sucker for you now that Lacey has decided he is her best friend."

"He's been a sucker for me since the first day he held Lacey. That little girl has him wrapped around her finger," Logan said.

Camille smiled. "Yeah, but in a good way."

Logan nodded before shifting and moving off of the couch. He stood up and clapped his hands together. "I'm going to call Katie to watch Lace and you and me are going to go out for the afternoon," he announced.'

"How are you so sure Katie is going to want to watch Lacey?" Camille asked, sitting up.

"She's been complaining about wanting money. Plus, Lacey is asleep. They'll be fine," Logan said, fixing his phone and turning it back on. "Go and get dressed. She should be here soon."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Logan and Camille were walking hand in hand out of the lobby of the Palmwoods. Everything was fine until they actually entered into Palmwoods park. It was Logan who spotted the immediate flaw in the afternoon first. And that flaw was none other than Lucy. The girl that he had managed to keep away from Camille ever since the kissing incident. And now, here she was, standing at the hotdog cart and staring at them.<p>

"Hey, Cami. Why don't we go over by the fountain? You can show me how you wanted to arrange the chairs," Logan suggested.

"Can we get something to eat first? I'm starving and didn't have breakfast," Camille said. She turned her head and gestured towards the hotdog cart. "Look the cart is... right... Lucy?"

Logan pushed against her shoulder, trying to gently move her in the direction of the fountain, but Camille pushed back and let go of his hand, walking over to where the 'Raven haired demon', as Logan referred to her, was standing.

"Lucy, right?" Camille asked, her voice holding a bit of anger in its pleasant sounding tone.

Lucy attempted to look shocked that she was there and threw on a huge, fake, smile.

"Yeah! You're Camille, right? You live in 3J?" she asked.

Camille scoffed. "Cut the crap. You know exactly who I am. And I know exactly who you are. You're the whore that kissed my fiance!" Camille said. Her voice was elevating, causing people to look at the two women.

Logan sighed and burried his face in his hands, looking out through his fingers. At this point, there was nothing he could do and he knew it. He just had to let it run it's course. He knew that if he even tried to stop whatever was about to happen, he would be going home with a very angry Camille.

"Excuse me? I'm not a whore! And your fiance kissed _me_," Lucy said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Fuck that. He wouldn't do that. Especially not with a slut like you!"

"Slut? I'm sorry, am I the one who got pregnant at sixteen?"

And that was it. That one phrase was all it took before Camille balled up her fist and punched Lucy in the mouth. The taller of the two tripped backwards and fell to the ground, her hand over the bottom half of her face.

Logan ran over and grabbed Camille's arms, leading her away. It proved rather difficult with teh flailing and kicking and all around struggling.

"Camille, what the hell was that?" Logan half whispered to her.

"She deserved it," Camille spat.

"Be that as it may, you shouldn't've done it!"

Camille sighed. "Whatever. I don't care anymore. She got hurt and I feel better."

"Babe, that can't be a healthy way to think," Logan said, worry in his voice.

Camille looked up at him and did a half smile. "When have I ever had a healthy way of thinking?"

"True." Logan looked behind him and an involuntary squeak escaped his throat. He pushed Camille forward quicker. "Hurry, she got up," he said.

Camille laughed and grabbed his hand, the two of them running back to the apartment. Today would definitely be a day that neither one of them would forget.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: Ok, who wants to say it?**_

_**Carlos: ME! ME! ME! PICK ME!**_

_**Kendall: Shut up, Carlos. *pushes him* Me! Pick me!**_

_**James: *shoves them both out of the way* No! Pick me!**_

_**Me: Hmmm... Logan! Say it!**_

_***groans of defeat from the other three***_

_**Logan: *smiling happily* This chapter is dedicated to Alexis. Follow her on twitter! LoganBTRFans**_

_**Me: And follow me, your author! emmylee13**_


	34. Yeah, leave him

_"Here's to alcohol: the cause of, and answer to, all of life's problems." - The Simpsons_

* * *

><p>It was nine o'clock on Saturday, the 14th of January, when the door to 3J opened slowly. Camille was already up, watching morning cartoons with Lacey, who wasn't feeling well. She looked over when she heard the door creak and had to stop herself from laughing outloud when she saw Kendall, James, and Carlos sneaking in. They smiled at her, waved, and then put on ridiculous hats that said BACHELOR PARTY! on them in big, bold letters. Today was the day that had been designated for Logan's bachelor party, since it was the only free weekend they would have before they had to start practicing for their summer tour.<p>

"Is he asleep?" Kendall asked, whispering.

Camille nodded, laughing slightly. "Why are you whispering?" she asked.

James and Carlos both shushed her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing histerically. Kendall walked closer to her and whispered, "Because it's more fun this way," before he followed the other two guys into the master bedroom.

Logan was laying on his side of the bed, happily snuggled up and looking content with the world. Carlos laughed silently as he pulled the noise maker out of his back pocket and crawled into bed next to the sleeping man. James and Kendall had their own noise makers and, on the count of three, they all blew they, causing Logan to jump awake and fall out of bed, tangling himself in the covers.

"Goodmorning sunshine!" James said happily, smiling down at his disoriented friend.

"What? Why? What's going on?" Logan asked, his mind not working correctly.

Kendall offered him a hand and Logan stood up, rubbing his eyes. "It's your Bachelor party day!" Kendall stated.

"But, it's nine in the morning!" Logan said, pointing at the clock.

"That's why he said that it's your _day_. Besides, we still have to go to the airport and pick up Blaze and swing by Dustin's apartment to get him. Then we're going to lunch and waisting time until tonight," James said, winking.

Logan sighed and moved toward the door. "How fun. We're too young to buy alcohol, you know that right?" He looked back at his friends, who smiled a reply.

"My dad isn't," James said.

"Your dad is in Minnesota," Logan stated, walking out of the room, his friends following.

James threw his arm around Logan's shoulders and pulled him into a side hug. "Not for the weekend! We figured that we needed one adult, one _cool _adult, to be here this weekend. And, we all sat down and decided that Carlos's dad is a cop, Kendall's dad is... somewhere in Germany, your step-dad is strict and my dad is cool," James explained.

"And how long did it take for you guys to figure all that out?" Logan asked, picking up his daughter, who wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his shoulder. She was always sad when she was sick and she was also extremely snuggly.

Carlos shrugged. "Five, ten minutes."

Camille looked at him. "Ok, wait. Carlos, your dad has been a cop all your life. Kendall's dad has been gone _almost _his entire life, Logan's stepdad has been strict forever, and James's dad has always been cool and it _still_ took you that long to figure it out?"

"Hey," Kendall said, pointing at her with a piece of toast. "Don't judge our thinking skills!"

Camille put her hands up in defense and took the now sleeping girl from Logan. "Whatever," she mumbled before disapeering.

"Well then," James said, clapping his hands. "Go get ready, Logan! This is going to be the best day of your life!"

* * *

><p>"This is the worst day of my life," Logan said.<p>

Logan, Carlos, Kendall, James, Dustin, Blaze and Parker Diamond were all sitting in Dustin's apartment. They had party hats on their heads, beers in their hands and a deck of cards on the coffee table.

"Can someone explain to me the purpose of the party hats?" Blaze asked. Blaze was a rather musclar black man who stood about as tall as Logan, maybe a little taller. He looked intimidating, but was a teddy bear who couldn't hurt a fly. In fact, he was rather afraid of flies and all other flying insects.

"Um, they're awesome!" Parker said, taking a drink from his beer. He was proving more and more that he was James's dad by more than just genetics. They looked alike, they acted the same, they were both in love with Cuda, and they were both scared to death of Brooke.

Logan sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yepp, awesome," he said. He looked at Carlos, who was sitting to the right of him, and pulled on the elastic cord of his hat, snapping it under the Latino's chin.

"Ow! Logan, why the hell did you do that?" Carlos asked, pushing Logan's shoulder.

"I don't know. It seemed like a good idea," Logan said, shrugging and smiling slightly.

Dustin put his beer down on the table and clapped his hands together. "We're going to make this fun. We're going to go out and make this fun!" he declared.

"Gustavo said that if we did anything stupid in public he would kill us," James said.

"Then we won't do anything stupid! We'll just go out and have fun," Dustin said.

Parker stood up and held up his beer, a smile on his face. "Derek is right! We're gonna party to our hearts content!"

"My name is Dustin. It always has been," Dustin corrected. Parker had called him an odd assortment of different names, all beginning with D, since he was little. Not once had he ever called him Dustin.

"And I will never remember that. Get your coats, we're going out!"

* * *

><p>Laughter and music were the only things that could be heard in Phantom Nightclub. The boys had been let in, regardless of age. There were some perks that came with being in a band that was known worldwide. Carlos and James were out on the dance floor, Dustin and Blaze were challenging each other in pool, and Kendall and Logan were sitting at the bar.<p>

"Where did Parker go?" Logan asked, laughing as he watched James and Carlos, who could not dance correctly to save their lives.

Kendall gestured toward the corner, where Parker could be seen with a rather attractive blonde that was half his age. "You ever wonder what this would be like if we weren't in relationships?"

"It wouldn't be happening because I wouldn't be getting married," Logan said, downing the shot that appeared in front of him.

Kendall nodded and took his shot as well. The bartender kept refilling them every so often. It was obvious that she was trying to get them drunk enough so they would go home with her, but they spaced out the shots far enough apart to where they wouldn't do it.

James danced over to them and leaned against Kendall. "Dustin's gone!" he said, talking louder than was needed.

"We lost Dustin?" Logan asked.

"No! Dustin went home with some Spanish chick," James said, winking and laughing.

Kendall nodded in approval and downed the next shot he was offered. "Good for him. And you know better than to leave a drunk Carlos alone in a club!" he said, pointing at the Latino boy who looked extremely nervous and wobbly.

Without another word James went over to him and helped him to steady himself before they continued dancing. Blaze went over and joined the two at the bar, sitting down and smiling.

"You two have not danced all night," he said.

Logan shrugged. "Having fun over here," he said, looking into his glass.

"Liar. What's wrong?" Blaze asked, punching him playfully on the shoulder.

"It's all real now. The marriage, I mean. It's going to happen," he said.

Kendall looked at him, confusion on his face. "Yeah. Aren't you happy about it?"

"Yeah. Yeah, of course I am. I love Camille. It's just so... real." Logan pushed his drink away and shook his head. "I wanna go home," he said.

"Logan, come on man. Don't ruin your own night. Stay here and we'll drink and have fun and you'll forget all about these worries. It's the alcohol talking," Kendall said, putting his hand on Logan's shoulder.

Logan pushed his hand off and shook his head. "I want to go home. It's not the damn alcohol Kendall. Just let me call a cab and go home," he said.

Kendall stood up and grabbed his arm. "We're going to go back to Blaze's hotel, ok? Not back to the Palmwoods. We're going to go there and we'll talk and we'll figure this out, ok?"

"Fine," Logan said. He looked over his shoulder and jumped slightly when he saw James and Carlos. "Should we leave your dad, James?" he asked.

James looked towards his father who gave him a wave and then a wink. "Yeah, leave him."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Me: Well ::steps over Carlos:: The boys are all passed out... ::steps over James:: So ::steps over Kendall:: It's just me tonight... ::trips over Logan, landing ontop of Dustin:: I'm actually ok with this position... Anyway, this chapter is for poeticjustice13 aka MileyBTRlover on Twitter. Follow her!**


	35. Logan, man, talk to us

_I know that, with me at least, alcohol doesn't turn me into a liar. It makes me tell the truth. The hard to hear and harder to say truth. ~ Me (Emily Matthews)_

* * *

><p><em><em>Logan flopped down on his back on Blaze's bed as soon as they got back to the hotel room. His head was starting to hurt, and he mind was racing. Kendall sat down next to him, looking down at the comforter. Logan hadn't talked the entire cab ride and had been the first one into the elevator.

"Logan, man, talk to us," James said. The sight of Logan being this down had sobered everyone up, pretty much.

"I don't want to talk. I just want to go to sleep and forget this damn night and all these damn feelings. I want to go home and feel ok," Logan said, staring at the ceiling.

James layed down on his stomach next to Logan, Blaze pulling up a chair and sitting by Logan's legs.

"Logan, do you love Camille?" Blaze asked.

"Of course," Logan said.

"And do you love Lacey?" Kendall asked.

"More than anything."

James sat up and looked at him. "Then why are you so nervous?" he asked.

Logan sighed and stood up, holding his head. "Because this is all so much! The tour, the wedding, being a dad. It's all crashing down on me at the same damn time and I'm not good at dealing with this kind of stress. I'm not! I never have been! And now I'm at my fucking bachelor party and I'm drinking and I have no clue what the hell the future is going to be! And where the hell is Carlos?"

Everyone looked around the room as Logan said his last sentence. James stood up and went to the door, looking out into the hallway before going out of the room completely.

"See!" Logan said, gesturing at the door. "We lost Carlos!"

James came in a couple minutes later, a crying Carlos wrapped in an awkward hug.

"You left me in the lobby! I got lost!" Carlos said.

"Sorry," Logan mumbled, kicking at the ground, his hands in his pockets. "I can't do this. I can't do it. I just, I'm not ready for _any _of this. I... I need to get out of here." Logan turned on his heel, heading for the door.

James ran up behind him, grabbing his shoulders and spinning him around. "Where are you going? Why are you running away, Logan? We're your best friends! We can help you," he said.

Logan shook his head. "You guys can't help me. I need to figure things out. I need to get out of here," he said, shrugging off James's hands and opening the door of the room before leaving and shutting it quickly behind him.

James turned around and looked at the guys. "What do we do? Should we go after him?" he asked, his voice panicky.

"James, he's just going to get mad if we go after him," Kendall said.

"Yeah, he's made it pretty clear that he needs to be alone," Blaze said.

James walked over to them, pointing at the door. "He just ran out on us! He ran out on his engagement!"

"James, he didn't run out on Camille," Carlos said.

"Sure as hell sounded like it," James mumbled.

* * *

><p>It was three o'clock in the morning. Everyone had fallen asleep in Blaze's hotel room. Blaze, Carlos and Kendall were all in the bed while James had fallen asleep on the couch. At first, James was convinced that the ringing was in his dream. Then, he felt a pillow hit his face and he woke up. Kendall was looking at him from the bed.<p>

"Answer your damn phone," he said sleepily.

James reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He didn't bother checking the ID, he just answered, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked, yawning.

"James, I fucked up. Come get me. Please come get me," Logan sounded like he was crying.

James sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are you?"

"I'm out front of the Palmwoods. James, please come and get me."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." James hung up and staggered over to Blaze's table, stealing the keys to his rental car and double checking that his wallet was in his pocket before he headed downstairs.

It didn't take him long to get to the Palmwoods, the entire drive he had been mumbling about Logan messing up and wondering what the hell he could have done. Sure enough, when he pulled up in front of the Palmwoods, Logan was sitting on the curb, his head in his hands and tears falling from his eyes. Logan got into the car without a word and it wasn't until they were back on the road that James decided to speak.

"What happened?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer. There were so many things that could have happened, none of them good.

Logan sighed and wiped his eyes, only to start crying again. "I.. I.." He broke down into tears again and James glanced at him.

"Logan, tell me what happened," James said.

Logan took in a deep shakey breathe. "I called off the wedding."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: Yeah, I went there.**_

_**Kendall: Shit, this is bad.**_

_**Blaze: What is this? What's going on?**_

_**Carlos: Oh, this is where we talk to the author. Anyway, why would you do that?**_

_**Me: Because I'm mean. James, you get to do it this time.**_

_**James: Yes! This chapter is dedicated to Emily (not our author). Follow her on twitter! LoganBTR48**_


	36. I can't

_We are more often frightened than hurt; and we suffer more from imagination than from reality. ~Lucius Annaeus Seneca  
><em>-  
><strong>*this takes place when Logan left the guys. it's a flashback so ya'll can know what happened.*<strong>

* * *

><p>Logan shut the door to the hotel room behind him, but stood there for a moment, trying to figure out what the hell he was supposed to do now. He was ready for James to come out and try to talk some sense into him, to try and get him back into the room. Honestly, if James had tried that, Logan would have happily followed him back in, bitching and complaining but feeling relieved at the same time.<p>

Sighing, Logan started walking down the hall, not exactly sure where he was going to go, but knowing that he didn't want to just stand there. Once he was out of the hotel he pulled out his cell phone, calling for a cab. He knew what he had to do, kind of. He knew that he was going to the Palmwoods. He knew that he needed to see Camille. What would happen from there was up to fate.

After being dropped off and stumbling up to his apartment, Logan fumbled with his key, dropping it and sighing. He knocked on the door and waited for a couple of minutes. Just as he was about to try his key again the door opened and Camille stood there rubbing her eyes.

"Logan? What are you..." Logan cut her off, pressing his lips against hers, causing them both to stumble back into the apartment.

Camille didn't fight it, she just laced her arms around his neck while Logan grabbed onto her hips and pinned her between him and the kitchen counter. Camille pulled away, catching her breath and looking at him.

"Wow. Good night?" she asked, panting slightly.

Logan moved to kiss her shoulder, which was visible with her tanktop. "I love you," Logan said.

"I love you too," Camille said.

Logan captured her lips in another kiss, closing his eyes tight and trying his best to not let the hot tears, that were currently burning his eyes, ruin the moment. It didn't work and next thing he knew he was sobbing, holding Camille close to him and crying into her shoulder. Camille ran her fingers through his hair, holding him close.

"Logan, what's wrong? What happened?" she asked. She knew he was drunk, she could smell and taste the alcohol. But it was still odd that he had just broken down into tears.

Logan pulled away, wiping his eyes. He looked at her, his heartbreaking slightly. "Camille, I can't do this," he said, his voice almost in a whisper.

Camille let go and pushed him away from her, looking at him. She reached up and wiped a tear away from his face. Logan put his hand over hers, holding it to his face and new tears welled up in his eyes, falling slowly from his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Camille asked softly.

Shaking his head Logan walked away, running his hand through his hair. He look up at the ceiling, putting his hands on his head. He turned around slowly and look at Camille.

"I can't do... _this_. Us. This whole damn thing," he said, gesturing around the living room.

Camille stared at him. It felt like someone had just ripped her heart out, stomped on it, and then given it back to her. Her head was spinning and she didn't know whether she should be angry or upset.

"You're leaving me? You're just giving up on us? On Lacey?" her voice broke when she said her daughters name, tears finally falling from her eyes.

"I'm not giving up. I'm just... I can't, Camille."

"Can't what, Logan? Can't be a fucking father? Can't be a husband? What are you going to do? Just pack your shit and leave us?" Camille asked.

"Stop yelling, you'll wake up Lacey," Logan said, pacing.

Camille groaned and put her face in her hands for a moment before looking at Logan again. "You're honestly done with everything?" she asked.

"I'm not done. I just can't... can't do it," Logan said, his voice soft and small.

"You can't do it? What the hell does that mean?"

Logan turned around on his heel quickly. "It means I'm eighteen years old and scared out of my fucking mind!"

"So am I!"

Those three simple words hit Logan hard. He stood there, his mouth open slightly, his eyes wet with his tears. Camille shook her head, wiping her eyes.

"Forget it," she said. "Get out. Get the fuck out and don't fucking look back. It's obviously what you want to do. You want to forget the wedding, the engagement. You want to forget every fucking thing that has happened in the last couple of years. I get it. You're immature. God, I thought you were different!"

"I am!"

"No, Logan. No you're not. Go," Camille said, pointing at the door.

Logan looked at her for a moment. He wanted nothing more than to go and hold her and hug her and beg her to forgive him. But, he knew he couldn't. He looked at the ground and walked slowly towards the door, looking back at her once before opening it up.

"Don't look back, Logan," she said, venom in her voice.

And with that, Logan walked out. After closing the door he broke down into tears, reaching for his cell phone before punching in James's number.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: So, it's just me today... This chapter is dedicated to DedicatedtoBTR ... Follow on Twitter :)**_


	37. Are you stupid?

_No quote is quotey enough to entirely quote this entire chapter. And yeah, that sentence just happened. - Emily Matthews_

* * *

><p>"Are you stupid? I mean, really. What the fuck was your thought process?" Kendall asked, pacing around the hotel room.<p>

Logan looked at him from his seat on the bed. "Ever stop to think that maybe I _wasn't_ thinking? That maybe, just maybe, I was acting on pure impulse? That I was just following my gut instinct?"

"And your gut instinct told you that it would be a good idea to leave your fiancee and daughter?"

James walked over and pushed Kendall down into one of the chairs. "Don't talk to him like that!" he said.

"Or what, James? He knows he's a fucking idiot for doing this!"

Blaze looked at Kendall. "Or, maybe he doesn't feel that way. Maybe he's happy!"

"Or maybe he's confused and wants to stop talking about this!" Logan said, standing up and running his hand through his hair, pacing. "I'm eighteen. Eighteen! I should be worried about college and parties and music. Not a family!"

"Are you listening to yourself talk, Logan? Are you? Because you sound _extremely _stupid right now. You love Camille. You love Lacey. What the hell is going on?" Carlos asked.

"I'm scared!" Logan said. He looked down at the ground, trying to keep more tears out of his eyes. "I... I miss how everything used to be. I miss... this. Us. The guys. Just hanging out and not having to worry about getting home. I miss the days when everything was simple."

James walked over and wrapped his arm around Logan's shoulders. "Logan, nothing was ever simple with us. And if you look at where we are now, compared to where we were then, you'll realize that we are all way happier. Jo and Kendall have never been happier, even if they aren't technically dating in the traditional sense. I have never loved anyone the way that I love Ruby. And Carlos is not only dating Stephanie but he's also going to be a father.

"Listen. Yes, everything changed when Camille found out she was pregnant. Yes, you had to grow up fast and too soon. But you have been doing a wonderful job. And, maybe we haven't been pulling you out of the house enough. But, Logan, when you're around Lacey your eyes light up and you are the proudest father in the world. I can't remember a time when you were as happy as you are when you're around her. She adores you Logan."

The room was completely silent when James stopped talking, everyone soaking in what had just been said. It was true. Everyone in the band acted like they were way older than they were. Everyone, even themselves, tended to forget that they were only eighteen. That they were going through things that most thirty year olds would freak out over. But, deep down, they all knew that they wouldn't change a thing.

"Camille is going to kill me. James, I hurt her so bad. I... I don't know what to do anymore," Logan said. He brought James into a rather awkward hug, James allowing it and letting Logan cry silently.

"She loves you. Just give her time to calm down," James said.

_**/'Cuz you're my cover, covergirl. I think you're a superstar, yes you are./**_

Everyone looked over at Kendall as he pulled out his cellphone, pressing talk.

"Hello?... Jo, calm down... What happened?... Is everything ok?... Where are you?... Yeah, yeah. We'll be there soon." He hung up and looked directly at Carlos, his face showing signs of fear which he was desperately trying to hide.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, his voice shaking terribly.

"We have to go to the hospital. Something happened to Stephanie."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: Ok, so this chapter was painfully short...**_

_**Katie: Shut up! It was good and suspensful.**_

_**Mama Knight: Yes, it was. Good job!**_

_**Me:... Why are you guys here?**_

_**Kelly: We feel forgotten lately and we wanted to do this.**_

_**Me: Oh, sorry.**_

_**Gustavo: Whatever.**_

_**Kelly: *hits him* Shut up. She does her best! It's not about us!**_

_**Me: Anyway, before this becomes longer than the story... Again, sorry about how short it was but it contained a lot, in my opinion. This chapter goes out to Harita aka happygirl57 on fanfiction aka lovesintheair on Twitter. :)**_


	38. They don't deserve this

_I think, at a child's birth, if a mother could ask a fairy godmother to endow it with the most useful gift, that gift should be curiosity. ~Eleanor Roosevelt_

* * *

><p>Crying. Lots and lots of crying. Mainly it was Stephanie, but Jo was crying too, just not as hard. Camille was the only with dry eyes, and that was only because she was trying her best to not cause anymore stress.<p>

Stephanie had called her at eight o'clock in the morning saying that she didn't feel right. Camille had packed up Lacey and gone over to Stephanie's apartment to keep her company. At nine Stephanie started realizing that she was having contractions. She called her doctor after that and he told her to wait a half an hour and see if they kept coming. They did and now they were at the hospital. Jo had called the guys and they were on their way.

"This isn't happening," Stephanie said quietly.

"They might be able to stop it, Steph. This kind of stuff happens alot. Everything will be fine," Camille said, holding onto Stephanie's hand.

Stephanie shook her head. "What if it isn't fine?"

"Don't think like that," Jo said, her voice shaking slightly.

Sighing, Stephanie let her free hand fall onto her stomach, feeling one of the babies kick her softly. She smiled, and closed her eyes, trying to calm down. She heard noise and Camille's hand left hers, replaced by a more familiar hand. She opened her eyes and looked at Carlos, who looked scared out of his mind. The other guys were standing in the doorway.

"Steph, what happened?" Carlos asked, his voice small.

Jo and Camille stood up, ushering the other guys out of the room and closing the door.

"I don't know. The doctor doesn't know either. They have me on this stuff that's supposed to stop the contractions but I still feel them every once in a while," Stephanie said.

"And... And what will happen if they don't stop?" Carlos asked.

"Then we'll be parents early. They said that since I'm 24 weeks along the babies have about a fifty percent chance of survival if they're born." Tears started welling back up in her eyes.

"Fifty percent?"

Stephanie nodded, letting the tears fall. Carlos was crying too. He kissed her hand softly, letting his other hand fall onto her stomach. He laughed slightly when he felt one of them kick as well.

"They're strong. They'll be ok," he said.

"They have stubborn parents," Stephanie said. She squeezed Carlos's hand tightly. "Damn it, I hate these contractions."

"I know, honey. I know."

* * *

><p>"They don't deserve this," Kendall said. He and Jo were sitting on the couch next to Camille and Lacey. Logan was across the room sitting in a chair by himself and James and Ruby were on the love seat. They were all in the critical care waiting room, waiting for someone to tell them what was going on with Stephanie.<p>

"No one deserves this," Ruby said.

"Everything will be fine. It has to be," Logan said softly.

Camille scoffed and shifted Lacey on her lap. Logan looked down at his hands. The tension between them was palpable. Suddenly, a lullaby started playing in the room.

"God, please let that be for another baby," Jo said quietly.

Sure enough, on the screen that announced new arrivals, a name that wasn't for Stephanie and Carlos popped up. That happened five more times in the next two hours. One doctor came in and told them that Stephanie was still having contractions but that was all they heard. Just when the clock was ticking toward the third hour, another lullaby started playing. Everyone watched the screen and tears started spilling out of their eyes.

Happy Birthday Kylie Sylvia Garcia! 1 lb. 11 in.  
>Happy Birthday Isaac Anderw Garcia! 1.23 lbs. 13 in.<br>Born to Stephanie King and Carlos Garcia

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: They're so.. tiny.**_

_**Logan: Yeah. **_

_**Kendall: But they're adorable.**_

_**James: *crying***_

_**Me: Calm down James. It'll be ok. This chapter is dedicated to JDBelieber196! Follow her on twitter. This chapter was short, but it was a necessary one.**_


	39. They are perfect

_All commend patience, but none can endure to suffer. ~Thomas Fuller_

* * *

><p>Kylie was the smaller twin. She had more monitors on her, more tubes, more everything. She had been twin B. She was curled up in her incubator, little coverings over her eyes and little booties on her tiny feet. She had a few whisps of brown hair and her tiny fingers like her curl in and out of a fist.<p>

Isaac was only slightly bigger. He had been twin A. He was stretched full length in his incubator, his eyes covered just like his sisters. The only difference was that his socks were blue and hers were pink. He had slightly more hair, slightly darker as well. He looked like a tiny little Carlos, whereas his sister looked like a mix of her mom and dad.

"They're beautiful," Camille whispered to no one inparticular. Everyone was standing at the huge window outside of the NICU, looking at the newest members of the family. At some point, Logan had taken Lacey from her and wrapped his arm around her waist while she leaned against him, their fight forgotten momentarilly.

Ruby and James were in a similar embrace, so were Kendall and Jo. Carlos was still with Stephanie, no one had seen either of them since the announcement of the twins.

"They're going to be ok. They look like strong little babies," Ruby said.

James kissed the top of her head, holding her close. "Yeah, they do. And they have stubborn parents. They'll be fine," he said.

Everyone was silent after that, just looking at the two little babies behind the glass. It took them all a minute to realize that Carlos had joined them. He looked different. It wasn't the green scrubs, it wasn't the tears in his eyes. It was him all together. He was different and everyone could tell. James put an arm around his shoulders and pulled him into a side hug.

"They look so perfect," Ruby said quietly.

"They are perfect," Carlos said.

"Everything is going to be ok, Carlos," Jo said.

Carlos simply nodded, watching as his daughter twitched slightly. She relaxed and continued sleeping.

"Kylie squeaked before they took her away. No crying. Just a squeak. Like a little mouse," Carlos said, his voice void of emotion.

"That sounds... adorable," Logan said.

"It was," Carlos answered.

They were all silent for a couple of minutes, no one knowing exactly what to say. Everyone felt ten times older than they actually were. There weren't many teenagers that know what it feels like to be standing in front of the NICU, watching two babies that mean the world to you fight for their lives. None of them wanted to be there. They wanted to be home, they wanted Stephanie to still be pregnant and for the twins to be ok.

"How's Stephanie?" Camille asked.

"Sleeping. Listen, you guys can go home. There's not much you can do," Carlos said, looking at all of them, his eyes red from crying.

Camille looked at Lacey, who had fallen asleep in Logan's arms. "We should probably get Lacey home. We'll come back, Carlos. Call if you need anything," Camille said.

Carlos nodded and Camille went over, hugging him quickly before she started walking away from the NICU. She stopped after a moment, looking back at Logan.

"Aren't you coming?" she asked.

Logan looked at her, shock on his face. "Yeah," he said, walking after her, waving goodbye to Carlos.

"Do you need anything? I can go down to the restaurant and get you something to eat. I get an employee discount," Ruby said.

"Yeah, that'd be great, Rubes," Carlos said.

Ruby nodded and looked at Jo, who walked off with her down the hall. Kendall moved so that he was on the other side of Carlos, putting his hand on his friends arm. Carlos couldn't stand it any longer and he broke down into hard sobs, falling against James, who held him in a hug. Kendall moved to James's side, rubbing Carlos's back softly.

"I... can't... do... this. They.. they don't... deserve... this," Carlos cried.

"We know, Carlos. We know. But Kylie and Isaac are going to be fine. They're going to get bigger and then they'll come home," James said.

Carlos held onto his friend tighter, crying harder.

"Carlos, calm down. You're going to make yourself sick. Just breathe buddy," Kendall said.

Carlos took in a deep, shakey breath, letting out a choked sob on the exhale. This was the hardest thing in his life. It was the worst feeling he had ever felt. All he wanted was for Kylie and Isaac to be ok.

"They'll be ok, man. They will be," James said, looking into the NICU, watching the heart monitors go in a steady rhythm and the respirator push air into the tiny babies they were attached to.

"God, I hope so," Carlos said, his voice small and scared.

"They will be."

The three of them stayed like that for a while, not talking. Eventually Carlos moved so that he could see the twins, but he never stopped hugging James. His friends were the only things making him feel safe at that moment and he never wanted to let go.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: And there you guys go.**_

_**Dustin: Damn.**_

_**Me: Where the hell have you been?**_

_**Dustin: Remember? My apartment?**_

_**Me: OH! Oh... Um, ok. Well, this chapter goes to 0ElevateNZ aka PagingDrLogan on twitter.**_


	40. You're a better fiancee

_A women under stress is not immediately concerned with finding solutions to her problems but rather seeks relief by expressing herself and being understood. ~John Gray_

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Lacey asked sleeping, lifting her head off of Logan's shoulder as he walked into their apartment.<p>

"Go back to sleep honey, it's been a long day," he said, playing with her curly hair.

Lacey closed her eyes again and Logan took her into her room, setting her in her bed before turning on her nightlight and closing the door. When he got back into the living room Camille was curled up on the couch, a pillow pressed against her stomach and her head leaning against the back of the couch. Logan walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm still mad," she said.

"I know. I'm sorry," Logan said.

Camille moved so that she was leaning against him, Logans arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Why did you let me back in the house?" Logan asked, his finger twirling around a piece of her hair.

"Because I love you. And because I know you were drunk. And because I didn't want to be alone tonight."

Logan nodded. "I didn't mean it baby. I want to be here, with you and Lacey," he said, still playing with her hair.

"I don't want to talk about it right now. I just want to sit here. We'll... figure everything out later," Camille said, closing her and and snuggled closer to Logan.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>It was seven in the morning when there was a knock on the door. Logan opened his eyes slowly, groaning slightly at how sore his neck felt from the lumpy pillows on the couch. Camille was laying happily on him, smiling slightly in her sleep. Logan ignored the door, shutting his eyes again and drifting back to sleep. But the knocking continued and, eventually, woke up Camille too, who grumbled angrily before disapeering into their bedroom.<p>

Logan walked over to the door, opening it and stepping back when he saw the crowd of people. Outside of his door were all three Jennifers, Guitar Dude, Jett, Lightning, Bitters and even Lucy.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked.

"We, uh, we heard about Stephanie," Blonde Jennifer said, playing with her hands.

"Yeah. We just wanted to check in and see that everything was ok. Mrs. Knight and Katie aren't home and we know that you would probably have gone down there to see the twins. Are they ok?" Tan Jennifer asked.

Logan stood there for a moment, mouth open slightly in shock. He looked at everyone, who each had a different package of a different size and shape in their hands.

"They were fine when I left. Tiny, and they need help breathing, but they were ok," he answered.

"That's great!" Brunette Jennifer said happily, smiling. She had always been the nicest.

Bitters fiddled with the box in his hands. "We brought them things. Will you take them and give them to Stephanie and Carlos?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Just come on in and set them on the table." Logan moved and let everyone in. They set their gifts on the table and smiled at Logan before leaving. Jett was the last one to leave, Logan closing the door behind him. He got out his cell phone, took a picture of the table and sent a message to Carlos.

**To: Carlos  
>-Picture-<br>Everyone brought you and Stephanie gifts. They're at my apartment  
>From: Logan<strong>

It only took five minutes for Carlos to answer, his message also sending a picture. Logan opened the picture and smiled. It was Kylie in her little incubator with the message, "Kylie says thank you! So does Isaac... But she's more of a ham for the camera ;)"

Logan laughed lightly. At least Carlos could stay happy, or at least act like he was.

"Daddy?" Lacey asked, looking at him from the hallway.

"Hey sweetie pie!" Logan said, going over and picking her, holding her above his head. Lacey giggled and kicked her feet happily. Logan looked and saw Camille smiling from the doorway of Lacey's room.

"You're a good dad," she said.

"You're a good mom. You're a better fiancee," he said, bring Lacey down and balancing her on his hip, bouncing her slightly.

Camille smiled. "Yeah, I think so too."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

**Me: Seemed like an odd place to end it but, in a way, it worked.**

**Carlos: You're excited. They can't tell, but you're excited...**

**Me: Duh! My car is fixed!**

**James: Really?**

**Me: I'm not taking you to the Cuda Convention...**

**James: Damn...**


	41. Baby, do you trust me?

_It's not only children who grow. Parents do too. As much as we watch to see what our children do with their lives, they are watching us to see what we do with ours. I can't tell my children to reach for the sun. All I can do is reach for it, myself. ~Joyce Maynard  
><em>

* * *

><p>Three Months Later:<p>

*New Facebook Update*

_Carlos Garcia - You can ask any parent in the world what the best feeling and they'll all give you the same answer. It's the first time you hold your child in your arms. I can honestly say that I agree with them because holding little Kylie and watching Stephie hold Isaac is the best feeling I've ever experienced :)_

"Logan!" Camille yelled, smiling as she looked at the screen of her laptop, re-reading the paragraph that was Carlos's newest status update. It was accompanied by a picture of little baby Kylie in his arms and little baby Isaac in Stephanie's arms.

Logan slid out of the hallway, looking like something out of a movie. He walked quickly over to Camille, Lacey running out after him, wearing a frilly princess dress. Camille laughed, noticing that Logan had on a prince's crown. He would do so much for that little girl, even relenting and playing dress-up.

"What's wrong?" Logan asked, looking at the computer screen. Everyone had been on baby watch for months now and hearing someone yell at you while looking at status updates or text messages usually didn't mean anything good.

Camille laughed. "Carlos and Stephanie held the babies today. And, according to Stephanie's status, the doctor's are planning on letting the twins go home this weekend."

"That's amazing!" Logan said, moving and sitting down on the couch next to Camille, pulling Lacey onto his lap. "Have you talked to anyone else yet?"

"Nope. I just found out about it." Camille clicked around, looking for different updates from her friends. Ruby had already posted a happy update about the twins, so had Kendall. It seemed like James and Jo were the only ones still in the dark, which wouldn't be the case for long.

"Do they know what day exactly the twins will be here?"

"Stephanie said they want to release them on April 1st."

Logan laughed. "April Fool's Day? That seems a little bit mean."

Camille shrugged. "I don't think Carlos and Stephanie care, as long as their little ones come home."

* * *

><p>"We don't have the nursery ready. We don't have any diapers or formula or onesies or anything." Stephanie paced back and forth in the hospital lobby. "Carlos, we're not ready for this! We can't bring Kylie and Isaac home to an apartment that has nothing for them! And... and who's apartment are we taking them to? Yours or mine? Mine has my dad but yours has Mama Knight and Katie and Kendall and James..."<p>

Carlos walked over to her and took her hands in his. "Calm down, Stephie. Everything will be fine. We will have everything we need by the first and we will bring them home and they will be perfectly fine, ok?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Carlos..."

"Baby, do you trust me?" Carlos asked.

"Of course," Stephanie said.

"Then believe me when I say that everything will be fine and it will all work out."

Stephanie smiled and pecked a kiss on Carlos's lips. "I'm going to go back upstairs, ok?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'll be up in a minute."

Stephanie smiled and walked away, getting into one of the elevators. As soon as he couldn't see her anymore, Carlos pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Logan's number.

"Hello?" Logan asked.

"I'm going to be a terrible father!" Carlos said quickly.

"Whoa. No you're not, calm down."

Carlos started pacing, much like Stephanie had been doing earlier. "Yes, I am. I already am! I just promised Stephanie that everything would be ready when the twins came home and that is a complete lie. We have nothing, Logan. Nothing. No formula, no diapers. We don't even have a nursery. We don't know which apartment the twins will be staying in!" Carlos was close to a panic attack.

"Carlos, I'm going to come down to that hospital and slap you if you don't stop all of this. You're going to be fine. Leave everything to me and when you get back to the Palmwoods everything will be taken care of. Ok?"

Carlos took a deep breath and sat down on a nearby bench. "Ok."

"Now, go and see Kylie and Isaac and tell them that their favorite uncle Logan says hello."

"Favorite uncle? Did you clear this with Kendall and James?" Carlos asked, laughing slightly.

There was silence for a moment. "Just do it."

"Fine. Fine. Thanks Logan."

"Anytime."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

_**Me: And next chapter will be the twins coming home!**_

_**James: Dang! Spoiler Alert! **_

_**Carlos: Yeah... I wanted to be surprised!**_

_**Logan: *sad face***_

_**Kendall: Why would you do this to us?**_

_**Me: Shut up or all of you are going back in the closet!**_


	42. That was his job

_I love the rain. I want the feeling of it on my face. ~Katherine Mansfield_

_**A/N: I. Am. So. Sorry. I got so caught up in school I did not get a chance to update. And this summer… I've had quite a bit going on, some of it personal and I don't want to get into it. But, now, since I can't sleep and I have inspiration, it's time to give everyone a much needed update. I'm so sorry, please don't hate me too bad. I've fallen way behind and I know that. But I love you all and I hope you enjoy the story, even though it doesn't exactly follow up with what I left in the last A/N at the end of the chapter. The twins have been home for about a week now but this chapter doesn't center around them. It centers on Lacey. Enjoy :D**__  
><em>-  
>"Daddy?" Lacey asked softly, pulling on the blanket on Logan's side of the bed. It was 3:30 in the morning and just a few nights after Lacey had gotten her first big girl bed. She was good about sleeping in it, not getting too scared, but tonight was an exception.<p>

Logan opened his eyes, looking at Lacey through blurred vision. "What's wrong?" he mumbled slightly, rubbing his eyes.

"Rain," Lacey said, her voice shaky.

Sure enough, as Logan became coherent and observant of his surroundings, he could hear the downpour of rain outside. There was a particularly large burst of lightning and Lacey jumped, clutching her teddy bear closer to her chest. Logan held open his arms, lifting the little girl into bed next to him and tucking her in tight. Camille was over with Carlos and Stephanie, helping them get used to having the twins at home, so it was just Logan and Lacey in the apartment.

"Scary," Lacey whispered, snuggling close to Logan.

"The rain isn't going to get you Lace. Daddy won't let anything get you. You're always safe as long as you're with me," Logan said, kissing the top of her head softly.

Lacey smiled, gripping onto Logan's shirt, moving closer to him as another crash of thunder sounded through the tiny bedroom.

"Daddy," Lacey said, her voice shaking slightly.

"It's ok baby doll. It's just the rain making noise," Logan said, trying his best to calm her down. He hated how scared she was. He hated feeling her shake in his arms and know that there was basically nothing he could do to calm her.

Eventually, after about ten minutes that were filled with sniffles and shaking and soft calls for 'Daddy', Lacey drifted off to sleep again. Logan closed his eyes, attempting to join his daughter in sleep land but couldn't. He couldn't make himself sleep, not while his daughter was still so tense. Even in her sleep, she still jumped slightly at the thunder and snuggled closer to him every time light filled their room.

Finally, after many internal battles about whether or not falling asleep would make him a bad father, Logan finally managed to drift off to sleep. It wasn't a deep sleep, more like he was lingering on the border of consciousness. He still registered when Lacey moved, when she sighed, when she held onto him a little tighter. He couldn't rest. He was in daddy mode.

Suddenly, after about an hour, maybe two, a loud crash of thunder rattled the room. Logan felt the bed vibrate and suddenly Lacey was on his chest, her arms around his neck and her face buried in his neck for comfort.

"Daddy…" She said, her tears hitting his neck.

He held her close, getting out of bed and pacing around the room.

"It's ok princess. I promise. Nothing can hurt you." He kissed her forehead, attempting to calm her down, to stop the shaking that was happening.

Lacey shook her head slightly, her brown hair hitting his face softly. It was longer now, curly, like Camille's. It still shocked Logan how much she looked, and acted, like her mom, even at such a young age. She had grown out of looking like James, something he was thankful for. He didn't know how much more teasing he could take from Kendall about who the real father was.

Logan rubbed soft circles on Laceys back, humming a soft tune that he reserved especially for her. It wasn't a song, it wasn't written, it had no lyrics. It was just Laceys song. Had been since she was born. It was how Logan calmed her down. And it was working. Soon, she calmed down and relaxed, her breathing telling Logan she had fallen asleep. But, that still didn't calm Logan enough to sleep. He was a dad. He had to keep his daughter safe. So, that night, he didn't sleep. He paced for hours, humming her song and making sure she was safe from the lightening. Just like he promised.

**Me: Cheesy, I know.**

**James: But it's an update.**

**Logan: One anon message really hurt her… And she decided to come on and prove that she will finish the story.**

**Carlos: But keep in mind, she's a senior in high school. She's busy.**

**Kendall: But you guys will get updates every now and then. She'll see it through to the end.**


	43. We're Ready

_There is no such thing as pure pleasure; some anxiety always goes with it. ~ Ovid_

* * *

><p>Months of planning. Years of being together. Friendship, trials, fights, break-ups, breakdowns, births, crying, laughter. It had all lead up to this day. To the day when everyone would come together and talk and laugh and cry. It was finally the day that Logan and Camille were going to get married. All the women were gathered in Logan and Camille's apartment, getting all the last minute things ready. The park was set up beautifully, the reception that would be held in the banquet hall of Rocque Records was being set up by decorators and the men has their ties tied. So far, everything was going according to schedule.<p>

"My dress doesn't fit!" Camille yelled from the bedroom.

"What do you mean it doesn't fit?!" Jo yelled, still trying to get Lacey into her flower girl dress.

"I mean it doesn't fit! It won't zip! My dress doesn't fit!" Camille was obviously crying.

Jo pulled the white and lavender dress over Lacey's head and passed her to Mama Knight, who finished preparing her for her parent's big day. Jo hurried into the bedroom to find Camille crying on the bed, her wedding dress thrown carelessly to the floor.

"I hate this day. I hate Logan. I hate that dress. I don't want to do this anymore!" she cried.

"Babe, you're gonna mess up your make-up. Calm down. Deep breathes. The dress fit last week. Maybe you're just having trouble zipping it up. Let's try it again," Jo said, kneeling in front of Camille and resting a hand on her distraught friend's shoulder.

Camille shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "It's took tight around my stomach. I can't wear it. I'm getting fat!" After she said the last sentence Camille, again, broke into tears.

Jo stood up and grabbed the dress off the ground, shaking out some of the wrinkles that ran through it from how it was laying. "Let's try again. Come on."

It took ten minutes of struggling and crying but, after Stephanie had stepped in to help, Camille did end up fitting into her dress. She couldn't sit down in it or breathe properly, but she fit into it.

"I don't understand. It fit you before," Jo said.

"I understand," Camille mumbled, walking out of the bedroom. Everyone in the living room was dressed and happy and smiling. When Kelly saw Camille she whipped out her camera, taking pictures of her to document the moment. The twins here sitting on the floor, both now six months old and doing better than ever in the health department.

Lacey ran over to Camille, smiling up at her mother and twirling to show how pretty she looked in her dress.

"I'm like you!" Lacey proclaimed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Camille smiled down at her daughter, wishing that the dress would give a little bit so she could pick her up. "Yes you are. You're prettier than Mommy is though. You're the prettiest girl in the world."

"Are we almost ready? The wedding is set to start in ten minutes. We should start heading down there." Mama Knight grabbed the flower basket off the kitchen counter, looking around at everyone.

"Yeah," Camille said. "We're ready."

* * *

><p>The wedding was filled with tears and smile and a major kiss at he end. Camille didn't stop crying the entire time she was at the alter and Logan broke down when Camille started saying her vows. They walked back to the limo together hand in hand, Logan picking up Lacey and strapping her into the little car seat the limo company had provided.<p>

"You're sure you want to take her? I can take her and you and Camille can have alone time," Kendall said, watching Logan fumble with a clasp on the belt.

"Nah, I've got it. Camille insisted upon it really. You can have her tonight," Logan said, standing up and smirking at his best friend.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan, pulling him in for a hug. "You and Camille are a pretty cute couple, you know that?"

"I was aware," Logan said, hugging Kendall back before pulling away and offering his arm to Camille, who was over talking to her bridesmaids. "M'Lady?"

Camille blushed and took his arm, waving to the girls and then to the guys, getting into the limo and sitting down next to Lacey. Logan assured everyone that they would be to the reception shortly and ushered them all away before getting in and shutting the door. He wrapped his arm around Camille and kissed her forehead, a perminant smile plastered onto his face.

"Logan, I need to tell you something," Camille said, biting nervously at her lip.

"Anything, sweetie," Logan said, poking at Lacey's foot, causing the little girl to giggle happily.

"Logan, I'm pregnant."

It took a minute for the words to process in Logan's brain. When they did, his eyes widened and he looked at his new wife, trying to figure out how to talk.

"Excuse me?"

"Pregnant. I'm pregnant. With a baby. Your baby." Camille didn't look at him, she just kept her eyes trained on her hands.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Doctor confirmed and everything." Camille finally looked up to meet his eyes, tears threatening to fall onto her cheek.

Logan smiled, placing a hand on her cheek. "I... I can't believe this. This is great!" he said, excitement filling his voice.

"Really? You're happy?" Camille asked, a single tear falling her eye.

"Yes! We're going to have another baby!" Logan pressed his lips to hers happily, a kiss which she returned instantly. She was the first to pull away from the kiss, looking at Lacey and noting the confusion on the little girl's face.

"You're going to be a big sister, Lace," Camille said.

"Baby?" Lacey asked.

Logan nodded. "You get a baby brother or sister."

"No boys!" Lacey proclaimed loudly, crossing her little arms over her chest.

Logan and Camille both laughed. Logan took Camille's hand in his, entwining their fingers together. "We're making a whole new chapter in our family history," he said.

Camille nodded, smiling. "And I couldn't be happier.

* * *

><p>Fin<p>

_**Kendall: Fin?**_

_**Me: It's over.**_

_**Logan: But... But my baby! I wanna know about my baby!**_

_**Me: Calm down...**_

_**Carlos: And my family!**_

_**James: And what happens to me?!**_

_**Me: Ok, do ya'll want a little epilogue before the I close the document?**_

_**All: Yes!**_

_**Me: Ok. Logan and Camille have two more children; Zariah and Oliver. Logan becomes a successful doctor after BTR eventually breaks up and Camille stays at home with the kids.**_

_**Logan: Aww yeah, I get a son!**_

_**Me: Kendall and Jo end up married with two children; Charlie and Ella. They divorce after Ella is born and Kendall marries a woman named Megan. Together they have five more children; Aiden, Jasey, Daniel, Elizabeth and Jacob. He becomes a Band teacher.**_

_**Kendall: Holy hell...**_

_**Me: James marries Ruby but they divorce after Ruby cheats on him. Together they have four children; Kiera, Avan, Isabelle and Brooke. James ends up with one more son, Hesston, from his girlfriend Hadley but he never gets married again. He continues singing and acting.**_

_**James: I'm too lovable to be cheated on...**_

_**Me: Carlos and Stephanie don't have anymore children after the twins. They move to Detroit after BTR breaks up and Stephanie becomes a photographer and Carlos becomes a cop.**_

_**Carlos: Woo!**_

_**Me: So, dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the story and I'm so sorry it took so long for me to finish. PM me if have any one shot requests. Love Always, Emily**_


End file.
